


The art of hearing heartbeats

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experience, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 44,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: In the darkness, there lurks a beast. When you least expect it, it shall attack.





	1. Dusk

 

 

 

 

A loud crack of thunder rumbled outside the palace walls and Woojin could hear screaming from outside the door to the throne room. It had all happened so fast. One minute he had been standing to the side in the throne room with his father, receiving yet another scolding and a slap in the face, and the next minute, a guard had rushed into the room, yelling that the castle was under attack. The king, Woojin’s father, had immediately ordered the guard to leave them and continue to protect the castle as the two remaining guards in the room, barricaded the door.

His heart was racing in his chest, his blood running cold and fear washing over him like a tidal wave when the doors to the throne room bursted open. The attackers were here. It was Woojin, his parents and two guards in front of them, against whatever was attacking them.

Woojin wasn’t sure what he had expected, but a single figure dressed in a lose, red silk shirt, top buttons open to expose much of his pale chest, a black necklace of lace fitted snugly around his neck with a large, black cape over his shoulders, epaulettes gleaming gold in the light from the few candles. He had his head bowed down, his blond hair obscuring his face.

“Guards,” Woojin’s father said and Woojin inhaled sharply, taking a step back. He had a bad feeling twisting in his gut. “Seize him,” he ordered and the both guards nodded, not taking their eyes off the figure before rushing towards him. As the figure raised his head, Woojin could have sworn he saw a flash of red.

The throne room suddenly filled up with screams as the figure swiftly dodged a sword, grabbing the collar of the guard to throw him into a pillar. Fangs gleamed in the dim light as he turned around, driving his hand through one of the guards, pushing him up against a pillar on the other side of the throne room. Blood splattered the marble and stained the man’s chest and hand. He turned back to the other guard, the one who was still alive, as he pushed himself off the floor. Woojin wanted to yell for the guard to run, to save himself, but that was not his place, for he was only a prince.

The red eyed man said something, too low for Woojin’s ears to pick up, and he grabbed the guard by the collar. Fear squeezed Woojin’s heart as the man opened his mouth, the large fangs showcased again. Woojin closed his eyes, unable to watch this slaughter but the sound of the vampire ripping the guard’s throat out was sickening.

Silence fell, heavy and suffocating. After the silent moment, footsteps began to echo through the hall. Woojin took a shuddering breath, daring to open his eyes again. Woojin’s breathing was shaky and his gut twisted as soon as he saw all the blood staining the pillars. He quickly tried to avert his attention from the blood to the man approaching them.

As he got closer, Woojin got a better look of his face. His blond hair was curly, styled perfectly to frame his angular face, thick and dark eyebrows above slightly droopy, glowing red eyes. His thick lips were stretched out in a grin, showcasing large fangs, his cheeks showing the slightest hint of dimples. Woojin swallowed hard. His eyes fell on the vampire’s hands, both stained in blood and long nails almost resembling claws.

“Greetings, your highness,” the vampire said, his voice low and rumbling as he stepped closed to them. “I must say,” he began, tone nonchalant and so cold it sent a shiver down Woojin’s spine, “you are not a very good host.” The vampire raised a bloodied hand, scrunching his nose in distaste before looking back at Woojin and his parents. His eyes were cold as he looked them over, his eyes so sharp they seemed to pierce through Woojin’s soul. “I had to kill your guards to get in.”

“Get out, vampire scum,” Woojin’s father hissed through gritted teeth and the vampire chuckled, tilting his head back a little.

“I don’t think so,” he said calmly. “I’m here to make a deal.”

“I do not make deals with you demons,” Woojin’s father said. The vampire snickered, shaking his head. “Leave.”

“I would rather not spend a second more here in this rotten place, _my king_. In fact, I would love to bring my House, kill every single one of you in this forsaken kingdom, to let my vampires feed,” he said calmly and Woojin didn’t miss the way his father twitched slightly. Neither did the vampire as his grins widened. “But that’s not what I’m here for. I’m here for one thing and one thing only,” he continued and Woojin’s father sighed heavily. Woojin looked between the two of them.

“What do you want, demon?” Woojin’s father asked, sounding rather defeated. The vampire chucked, taking a few steps closer. He let his eyes wander over the three of them, eyes cold and jaw clenches as he looked over the king and queen. When he got to Woojin, he tilted his head ever so slightly, a look of curiosity sparking in his red eyes. Woojin bit his lip, averting his eyes.

“It’s very simple,” the vampire hummed and Woojin jumped in surprise as a hand was placed on his chin. He could feel the stickiness of the still warm blood and the gentle grazing of the vampire’s claws on his chin and he swallowed, pushing back the nausea. The vampire met Woojin’s eyes for a second before turning his head, his hand still on Woojin’s chin. “I want the prince.”

“You-” Woojin said, his voice wavering and he cleared his throat. The vampire shifted his gaze back and Woojin felt so small in front of him. “You want me?” he whispered, not daring to raise his voice. The vampire hummed, running his fingers along Woojin’s jaw.

“He’s the only heir, we can’t-”

“It’s either the prince,” the vampire snapped, a dangerous glint in his eyes and Woojin’s heart leaped. “Or death,” he continued, tilting his head up a little. “Your choice.”

Woojin swallowed hard, letting out a shaky breath. He looked at his parents and then back at the vampire. He couldn’t sentence his kingdom to death, no matter what.

“I’ll come with you,” he said, watching as his father frowned in disapproval. “If I don’t go, father,” he began and he was sure he’d heard the vampire hiss at the word ‘father’, “there won’t be a kingdom for you to worry about.”

“Do we have a deal, my dear king and queen?” the vampire asked, letting go of Woojin to step in front of the king and queen. Woojin could see his parents, his overly proud and stern parents, cower in front of this vampire. “Your son and I’ll spare your petty kingdom,” he said, grinning as Woojin’s father gritted his teeth. “Deal?”

Woojin’s parents both looked at him, meeting Woojin’s gaze. Woojin wasn’t sure what he was expecting, maybe a hint of sadness at least, but he was just met with anger and disgust. He tried to hold back the feeling of disappointment and he took a deep breath, straightening his back. Suddenly, his decision did not feel wrong.

“Deal,” his father hissed and the vampire clapped his hands together.

“Splendid,” he said, voice a lot brighter. “We should get going then,” he continued, shifting his red eyes to look at Woojin.

“I- Can I pack?” he asked, biting his lip nervously as the vampire raised an eyebrow, the brief look of delight quickly washing away.

“You won’t need anything from here,” he said, his eyes still gleaming red as they wandered over Woojin’s parents, both of them still had their heads bowed. “I don’t want you to bring any memories of this awful place with you,” he continued. “We’re throwing the trash away.”

“Wooj-” Woojin’s father began but he didn’t get to finish as the vampire grabbed his chin, claws digging into his skin.

“He’s mine now,” the vampire hissed, dangerously low. “You are not to address him at all.”

“Can I please get one thing?” Woojin asked, keeping his voice soft and steady. The vampire loosened his grip, letting go of the king’s chin and shifted his eyes to Woojin. The gleaming red was starting to dim ever so slightly and he nodded.

“Gather what you need and I shall come and get you in a moment, my prince,” he said, giving Woojin a nod to urge him to move, to go back to his room. Woojin nodded, giving his parents a last look before turning on his heel, quickly walking back towards his room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin’s room was stripped bare, having only the necessities. He couldn’t remember a time where his room had been decorated, he could only remember it like this. The bedframe was simple, the canopy bed poles carrying no fabric and the sheets simple. One would have thought that the prince would have an extravagant room, but Woojin’s parents made sure to make the other rooms, the ones that people visited, as lavish as possible instead of wasting it on Woojin’s room.

He took a deep breath, walking over to the far wall and he removed the loose board in the wall. He hadn’t been allowed to keep personal items in years, not since he had snuck out that one time, almost seven years ago. He couldn’t remember a time where his parents had loved him as a son, and not treated him like an apprentice they had to groom to become king. With trembling hands and heart drumming against his ribcage, Woojin reached inside the hole in the wall, pulling out the small box.

The small, bright ruby red flower gleamed in the faint light from the setting sun, the thunder seeming to have migrated and moved from their area, as he opened the box and for a moment, he felt at peace. He brushed his finger over the small necklace before closing the tiny box again, holding it close to his heart.

He turned back to the door and braved himself. He didn’t know what awaited him when he stepped outside the door, but he was ready to leave this prison he had once called home. He walked through the hallways, his head held high as he passed the servants that were slowly daring to come out from where they had hidden when the guard had alerted them about the attack.

It seemed as if the words went through the castle quickly as he could hear servants whisper about the vampire and the deal that was made. He bit the inside of his cheeks as he heard the servants talk about him, about he was worth nothing to the king and queen, that they didn’t care enough to not deal him away to a demon. He took a deep breath, his back straight and head held high as he approached the large doors leading out to the courtyard.

When he stepped outside the castle, he could see just the slaughter that had happened while he was behind his parents in the throne room. Blood splattered the stone, slowly being washed away by the rain falling. It was a light rainfall, seeming to getting even lighter as time passed. Bodies were laying all over the courtyard and Woojin could almost see the exact path the vampire had taken, judging by how the bodies laid.

The sound of hooves against the stone brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see the vampire getting off a horse. What struck Woojin the most was how _normal_ the vampire looked in this moment. He had changed clothes, wearing a white shirt with an ascot tie and a red vest over it instead of that blood stained shirt, and his eyes were not red anymore, the real color of them coming through. His right eye was a pale blue, piercing as he stared right at Woojin while the left eye was a warm, brown.

“My prince,” the vampire all but purred, reaching out to take Woojin’s hand. His skin was cold, but as the vampire brought Woojin’s hand up to his cold lips, Woojin could see that what had been claws, were now simple nails. “My name is Chan and I will bring you safely to your new home.”

Woojin nodded mutely, turning back to look at the castle, his home, for one last time before glancing over the far horizon as the sun began to disappear in the far west. He turned back to Chan, taking a deep breath.

“Let’s go,” he said, keeping his voice as steady as he possibly could.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The darkness of night was still heavy on the sky, the moon barely visible behind thick, gray clouds, and Woojin was beginning to nod off against Chan’s shoulder, his hands weakly grasping at Chan’s vest.

“We’re here,” Chan said and Woojin snapped his head up, somewhat alert. In front of them, a giant castle rose. It was hard to make out in detail, due to the lack of light but in whatever light the moon provided, Woojin was able to make out a single, tall tower reaching higher than the rest of the spires on the castle. The stones seemed to be made of a white stone and Woojin could have sworn he saw a glitter of color at the back of the castle, but due to the poor light, he could not be certain.

As they got closer, he could see the front of the castle better. The garden was well groomed, the grass a dark, lush green and the white gravel on the pathway leading up to the huge, dark, wooden door seemed to gleam in the weak moonlight.

Chan got off the horse, gently helping Woojin down as the large doors creaked open. A slim figure stepped outside into the cold light, half of them illuminated by the warm light coming from inside.

The gravel creaked under their boots as Woojin followed Chan, without a word, towards the castle, his heart drumming against his ribcage. When they got closer, Woojin got a better look of the figure. He assumed it was another vampire. This one had a slight build, dressed in a lose, white shirt fitted snugly around his neck and wrists, with large billowing sleeves and a pair of dark yellow pants, reaching up to his waist with silver buttons adorning the front of the pants. His face was small, heart shaped with blond hair swept to the side and pale gray, cat like eyes sharp as he eyed Woojin.

“How was your trip, brother?” the vampire greeted, his fangs catching light as he spoke and he put his hands in the pockets of his pants. His eyes flickered between Woojin and Chan.

“Awful,” Chan hissed and the other vampire pushed the door open to let them step inside. Woojin stepped inside, eyes widening as he now stood in this marvelous entrance. The ceiling was high, patterns of gold and silver swirling on the white background and beams painted in gold reaching form the floor to the ceiling. It was a bright and big space, a large fireplace with a fire warming up the space in the far end. On each side of the room was a stairway, rounded and following the soft curve of the walls.  “But I got what I came for,” he continued as a woman, probably a servant, dressed in all black came up to him to take his coat from him.

“A rather successful trip then,” the smaller vampire mused and Chan hummed. Woojin felt fear suddenly rising. He was here now. What was going to become of him now?

“Prince Woojin,” the woman said softly and he snapped out of his thoughts. “May I take your coat?”

“Oh,” he said, removing his dark green coat and handed it to the servant. He looked after her as she left the grand entrance room before he turned back to Chan. “She knows my name?” he said softly.

“We all know your name, Prince Woojin,” the blond vampire said, grin stretching his lips and showcasing his rather large fangs. Woojin hadn’t realized just how large they were until he could see them in this brighter light. Another thing he vaguely noted as they were in a brighter light, the vampire had freckles dotted all over his face, but the fangs were the main focus of Woojin’s attention right now. He swallowed, suddenly feeling like a prey in front of two predators as Chan too looked him over. “I’m Felix, pleased to make your acquaintances,” he continued, grin warming up to a warm smile and Woojin felt very confused right now.

“Would you be so kind and bring Woojin to the dining room?” Chan asked and Felix’s face turned serious as he glanced over at Chan. “I will go and see that his room is prepared,” he continued, eyes shifting over to Woojin. “And I think Prince Woojin could use some food before bed. The travel was quite exhausting,” he finished and Woojin nodded mutely, chewing nervously on his bottom lip.

“Follow me,” Felix said as Chan spun around, heading down the hallway to the right. Woojin let his eyes wander, following Chan as he left the room before he moved to follow Felix to the left.

The dining room was much like the entrance, a tall ceiling and white, silver and gold decorating the whole room. Deep crimson was added here and there, accenting the rooms details further. As he looked around, it seemed like Chan had a bigger presence in the castle than Felix. However, Felix did not seem to stick out as he walked across the room, instead he looked like he fit in perfectly among the light colors with his white shirt and yellow pants.

“Just sit down and I’ll have the servants bring you your food,” Felix said, voice a lot softer than it had been previously and Woojin blinked, confused for a second as he processed what Felix just said before nodding. Felix scurried out of the room and Woojin sat down on one of the golden chairs, deep crimson colored seat. He let his eyes wander the room. This dining room was smaller and Woojin assumed that this was the room where they ate when they did not host grander parties. If vampires ate and hosted parties. Woojin didn’t know enough about vampires.

Gentle footsteps over the marbled floor broke him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Felix sitting down in front of him, two wine glasses in his hands. Both of them held a deep, dark red liquid and Woojin widened his eyes. Felix gave the two glasses a look before sniffing at one of them. He scrunched his nose and held out the glass for Woojin.

“It’s wine,” he assured as Woojin took the glass, eyeing the liquid suspiciously. “Smells really sour but Chan tells me you humans drink that,” he continued, scrunching his nose again and Woojin stared at him. During his years, he’d been taught that vampires were cold, heartless and bloodthirsty and while that had been the initial impression of Chan, the impression he got of Felix was the opposite. Felix looked young, in his late teens maybe, with fangs almost too large for him as he grinned sheepishly, the cold facade he had before washed away.

Woojin took a small sip off the wine, humming as the liquid hit his tongue and he took a sigh of relief that it was just wine. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, probably blood, but he felt relieved that it was wine.

“Everything must be really confusing for you,” Felix said as Woojin placed his glass down on the table again. “I do not know how he went about it to get you to follow him back, but I feel like I should apologize.”

“Oh,” Woojin said softly, biting his lip as his eyes flickered around the room. “It was a bit… surprising, to say the least but I…” he trailed off, staring down into his glass of wine. “I guess it was a good thing too. That he got me out of there I mean,” he murmured and Felix hummed. He frowned, deep in thought at he tried to think through everything that had happened the last day. His whole life had been turned upside down in a matter of a few hours.

A plate of food was placed in front of him and he snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up at the servant, murmuring a silent ‘thank you’. She just nodded, offering him a small smile before turning around to leave him alone with Felix again.

“Some of our staff are humans,” Felix said and Woojin blinked, eyes flickering between the rather lavish meal in front of him and Felix. “Just, uhm…” he trailed off rather awkwardly. “Just in case you wanted to know? I don’t know why you would want that but-” He inhaled sharply, shifting his gaze to his glass. “I’m sorry I’m rambling.”

“It’s okay,” Woojin murmured softly, taking a bite of his food. Felix sighed, shoulders dropping and he took a sip from his glass.

“I know it’s weird and confusing for you and I just want to make you a bit more comfortable,” he mumbled and Woojin couldn’t help but smile at the younger vampire. “Do you want me to get one of our human staff? Would that be more comfortable for you?” he asked and Woojin shook his head.

“No it’s fine,” he said softly. “I appreciate it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As Woojin finished the meal, Felix placed the empty glass on the table and led Woojin back to the entrance hall. They walked through the hallway leading to the right from the entrance. The fire was still crackling softly in the fireplace, slowly dying down as time passed. Felix led Woojin up the stairway on the right, leading up to the second floor.

“Thank you Felix,” Chan said, appearing out of nowhere and Woojin jumped in surprise. Chan was leaning against a golden archway leading to a corridor to the right, dressed in a red silk shirt, a few buttons open and chest exposed with the lace necklace he had worn when he had stepped inside the throne room. “I’ll show the prince to his room.”

“No problem,” Felix said, giving Chan a nod before turning to Woojin. “My room is just down this hall,” he continued, pointing down the corridor to the left. “If you need me.”

“Thank you,” Woojin murmured and Felix gave him a small smile before turning around, heading down the hall towards his own room. There was a pause as Woojin looked after Felix, watching as he disappeared around a corner, before he turned back to look at Chan.

Woojin hadn’t really had the time to reflect over just _how_ handsome Chan actually was. He was still leaning against the archway, arms crossed over his chest with his sleeves rolled up and Woojin swallowed hard.

“How was your dinner?” Chan asked politely, standing up straight. His eyes were curious but an underlying calculating look in them as he studied Woojin.

“Good, really good,” Woojin said, lowering his head a little. Chan hummed, spinning around.

“I’m glad,” he said. “Let me show you to your room.”

Woojin had so many questions, but he decided to keep quiet for now. He was either going to get answers without asking or have the chance to ask later. Right now, he really wanted to sleep.

He followed Chan down the corridor, this one also in gold and white with candle holders adorning the walls. As they walked down the hall, Woojin just marveled at how bright and warm this castle was. He was used to dark gray walls, sharp lines and cuts instead of rounded arches and walls covered with tapestries in warm colors. He didn’t know why he was here or what was to become of him, but he felt welcomed and he appreciated that.

“This is my room,” Chan said, snapping Woojin out of his own thoughts. “If you ever need me, do not be afraid to knock,” he continued and Woojin nodded, even though he knew he would probably never knock on Chan’s door. As of right now, he was rather intimidated by the vampire and just did everything to not upset him.

They stopped in front of the door on the right side, the one after Chan’s door. Woojin bit his lip as he realized that he was going to be wall to wall with Chan. He wasn’t sure why, but the fact that he was sleeping next to a vampire was rather intimidating. Chan pushed the wooden door open and stepped inside; Woojin followed him closely.

“And this will be your room from now on,” Chan said as they entered and Woojin took the moment to look the room over. It was dark, the only source of light was the moonlight that streamed through the large windows on the far wall. Outside the window was the road from where Chan and Woojin had arrived and the front courtyard of the castle.

The room itself was pretty bare but not in the kind of way Woojin’s previous room had been. The walls were white, candle holders and mirrors decorating them, and the bedsheets were pure white, matching the white canopies. Along with the white canopies was a few deep crimson ones towards the headboard, the headboard itself being the same red color together with the tiebacks around the white canopies.

“Isn’t it pretty?” Chan asked, facing the large window and Woojin nodded, even though Chan couldn’t see him. Chan spun around to face him, satisfied smile on his lips. “Just for you.”

That sparked something in Woojin’s chest. He wasn’t sure what it was, but his heart felt a bit warm. He swallowed hard, nodding mutely and Chan’s smile stretched even wider, fangs showing.

“Feel free to decorate it however you like,” Chan said and Woojin nodded, biting his lower lip. Chan gave Woojin a nod before walking past him. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“Chan,” Woojin said before the vampire had the chance to leave the room. Chan paused, the door open and the warm light from the candles in the hallway illuminating him from behind. When light hit from behind, Chan’s blond hair almost looked like a halo. Woojin licked his lips, suddenly at loss for words and he scrambled to find the right words as Chan raised an eyebrow. “Thank you,” he finally said and Chan’s face softened.

“You’re welcome,” he said, voice surprisingly soft. “Goodnight, my prince,” he said, closing the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin blinked his eyes open as a knock sounded on his door. He looked around, confused for a second. He took the room in, his memories slowly returning to him as he saw the white and red canopies paired with the red tiebacks. He wasn’t home anymore.

He sat up, rubbing his eye as he did and turned his head to glance at the bedside table, a sense of comfort washing over him as he saw the small, ruby flower necklace against the dark oak. He reached for the necklace, putting it around his neck so the pendant rested comfortably against his chest.

“Prince Woojin?” Felix called from behind the door, another knock sounding and Woojin looked up at the door. “Can I come in?”

“Yes,” Woojin replied softly, removing the blanket as the door creaked open. Felix was beaming, looking bright and wide awake as he entered. Felix’s hair was brushed effortlessly to the side, the sun that shone through the window of Woojin’s bedroom illuminating it further. He was wearing a yellow shirt today, sleeves like the white shirt he had worn the previous day, wide and billowing. The pants were white, also reflecting the sun to a certain point.

“Good morning,” Felix greeted, wide grin on his face as he placed a pile of clothes on Woojin’s bed. “I brought you some new clothes. Hopefully they’ll fit. We’ll visit the seamstress later today to get your measurements taken,” he continued and Woojin just looked down at the bundle of fabric before looking back at Felix. “Don’t be offended, but the clothes you arrived in didn’t feel like… you.”

“Oh,” Woojin said, reaching out to pick up the moss green vest.

“If you don’t like the color, I could go and look for something else,” Felix quickly said, eyes widening. “I just… I thought green would look good on you. I liked the color of your cloak.”

“Green is just fine,” Woojin mumbled, brushing his thumb over the soft fabric. He suddenly felt a bit taken that someone had taken him into consideration. He hadn’t actually reflected over which colors he liked and which he did not like. “Thank you so much, Felix. I appreciate it.”

There it was again, the wide beaming smile and Felix all but skipped back to the door.

“My pleasure, prince Woojin,” he said, opening the door. “I’ll let you get dressed and when you feel ready, just come outside and I’ll bring you to the dining room for some breakfast,” he continued, slipping out the door as Woojin nodded mutely. The door clicked shut and Woojin was left in there with a million thoughts running through his head and a new set of clothes in front of him.

He got dressed, eyes shifting all over the room. It felt weird, like he was in a guest room but he recalled what Chan had said yesterday.

“Feel free to decorate it however you like.”

Woojin glanced down at the dark green silk shirt as he buttoned it. He left the two top buttons open and he walked over to look at his own reflection in the mirror. The simple shirt made him look way more laid back than what the white, layered clothes he usually wore did. He ruffled his hair, trying to smooth it down a little.

Felix was right, green looked good on him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I was going to show you around the house today,” Felix said as Woojin was finishing up his breakfast. “Chan didn’t want you to feel like you were a prisoner in your room, so he asked me to show you around.”

Woojin nodded slowly, his lips pressed together. Felix’s words made him wonder. Why was he here, really? He wasn’t sure what he had expected, maybe to become a blood bank for Chan or something. He had heard the horror stories about vampires, being taught that they were heartless and vile creatures.

“If you have any questions, feel free to ask,” Felix said as Woojin placed his cutlery down.

“I’ll remember that,” Woojin murmured as he stood up. Felix quickly followed suit, pushing his chair out before standing up.

“I think we have some rooms you’ll love!” Felix said excitedly as he rounded the table. The worry was still gnawing on Woojin’s gut as he followed Felix out of the small dining hall. As they stood in the entrance hall, Felix gestured to the upper floor. “On the top floor is mostly just bedrooms. Your room, my room, Chan’s room, guest rooms.”

“I see,” Woojin said quietly, chewing on his bottom lip. Felix grinned, taking Woojin’s hand to tug him down the corridor that Chan had walked down the last night. Woojin had no idea what to really think, so he just followed Felix along down the hallway. It was a wide hallway, the ceiling high with windows on their right. On the left side, there was a whole gallery of paintings. A lot of the paintings were of people, vampires probably, that Woojin could not recognize. As they continued down the corridor, paintings of Chan and Felix began to appear. Woojin stopped in front of a large painting, hand slipping out of Felix’s grasp as he stared at it.

Chan was sitting in the middle, in a large armchair with his hands resting on the armrest and his legs crossed. The chair was a light cream color, stark contrast to the black uniform that Chan was wearing. The details on the painting were stunning and Woojin just found himself taken by them. Chan’s uniform was low cut, thin epaulettes without any fringes with golden details, a leather strap fastened around his waist and another strap draping across his chest over one shoulder; golden chain adorned the front of the uniform but what struck Woojin the most was how detailed Chan’s eyes had been painted. Because of the darkness, Woojin hadn’t thought much about Chan’s different colored eyes, but as he sat the painting in bright daylight, he could see the difference.

Chan’s right eye, the pale blue gray, almost white eye, held a more piercing look than his brown, left eye. Behind Chan, on his right side was Felix. He looked younger, his face rounder and a warm smile stretched on his lips, a contrast to Chan’s serious look. He too was wearing a black uniform with epaulettes decorated with gold, this one open at the front with a white dress shirt underneath. Instead of leather straps and chains, Felix’s white collar was decorated with small, yellow gemstones.

On Chan’s left was a woman with dark gray hair, contrasting to Felix and Chan’s blond hair. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and cheeks round as she smiled softly, her brown eyes warm.

“That’s Hyunjung,” Felix said, snapping Woojin out of his thoughts. He glanced over at Felix for a second before looking back. “We had to wear the matching uniforms that day,” Felix continued, adding a fake gag and Woojin chuckled. Hyunjung was also wearing a black uniform, her jacket shorter than Chan and Felix’s and paired with a pair of really high waisted pants, golden buttons up the front of them. Much like Chan, chains adorned the front of her jacket. “Were you ever forced into clothes you hated just because your parents wanted a painting?”

“All the time,” Woojin murmured, letting his eyes linger on the painting for a while before shifting his gaze to look at Felix. Felix was looking at him with wide eyes, head tilted a little “It’s nothing,” he said, taking a deep breath. He didn’t feel like bringing up the subject of his parents.

“I’m not going to ask anything more, I’m sorry,” Felix murmured before clearing his throat. “But come, let me show you the library!” he continued, tone becoming excited and he grinned as he went down the hallway. Woojin threw a last glance as the paintings before he followed Felix.

“The hinges of this door are really creaky,” Felix said as he pushed the door open, the hinges squeaking in protest and he smiled apologetically. “I apologize for that. It’s a bother when you’re in here trying to read.”

“Understandable,” Woojin said, a small smile stretching his lips. As he stepped inside the library, the smile was replaced with a look of awe. The ceiling in the library was even taller, with bookshelves reaching almost all the way to the ceiling. Books filled the shelves to the brim and Woojin was just taken by it. He felt at loss for words.

“Chan tells me to keep the books in the library,” Felix said as he guided Woojin through the shelves. “Because we have small reading areas here and there,” he continued, gesturing towards the two, deep red crimson armchairs with matching footstools and a little table in between them. “But between you and me,” he said, leaning closer to Woojin to stage whisper, “take all the books you like and read them in your room. Just return them before Chan notices.”

The sly grin on Felix’s face made Woojin laugh and he watched as Felix’s grin widened into a proud one. “I take that as you sneak books out of here frequently?” he asked and Felix nodded.

“All the time,” he said before putting up a finger to his lips. “Don’t tell Chan though.”

“I promise.”

“I’ll let you look through the library a little before we continue,” Felix said and Woojin nodded, quickly shifting his gaze to the books again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“This is the ballroom,” Felix said as he pushed the double doors open, revealing a large room with a glass wall and ceiling. When Woojin arrived to the castle yesterday, he remembered the glint of glass on the roof. This must be that room. Stained glass in multiple colors stretched from the back wall of the castle up all over the ceiling in this room. The sun cast a stunning display of colors down on the white marbled floor. The space was wide, large and vast with only a few tables and armchairs around the edges of the room.

“Do you often host balls?” Woojin asked as he walked across the floor, heading over to the glass wall. He could hear Felix’s footsteps behind him, but no reply came immediately. Woojin stopped in front of the glass. He looked outside through the colorful glass, at the garden outside.

“Not anymore,” Felix murmured as he joined Woojin’s side. Woojin glanced over to him. Felix kept his eyes fixed at the garden outside the window, his expression serious. “Our parents used to host balls. But we stopped hosting them after they…” he trailed off, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “After they were killed.”

“Your parents were killed?” Woojin asked before he could process his own thoughts. “I’m sorry,” he quickly apologized. “I shouldn’t-”

“No, don’t worry,” Felix said, voice still flat and he took a deep breath. “It’s been almost ten years now. Time may not fully heal the wounds, but time helps to lessen the pain,” he continued, shoulders slumping a little. “I shouldn’t bore you with this.”

“No it’s… it’s okay,” Woojin said and Felix hummed.

“Our family has a quite high status in the vampire part of society,” Felix began, running a hand through his hair. “It has brought some unwanted attention to us. Some vampires wants their share in our trades, in our wealth… you know how it is.” Woojin nodded, biting his lip. “In an attempt to weaken our family, our parents were killed.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Woojin murmured.

“I’m sorry to burden you like this,” Felix said, taking his eyes off the garden to meet Woojin’s. He looked like a lost child, his gray eyes glossy and Woojin’s heart ached. In this moment, it dawned on him that maybe Felix didn’t just look like a teenager; maybe he was a teenager.

“How old are you, Felix?” he asked softly and Felix blinked rapidly a few times.

“I’m 17,” he replied, tilting his head. “Why?”

“No you…” Woojin swallowed, “you look quite young.”

“Oh,” Felix said softly. “Well I’m only 17,” he said, sniffling a little before his expression brightened. “I haven’t reached the age where I stop aging appearance wise,” he continued and Woojin frowned, confused but he decided to ask about that later. “Come on, let’s move on to the garden. It’s much more fun than this room,” Felix said, gesturing for Woojin to follow him out of a back door leading out to the garden.

The garden was large, the sun warm as it gazed down at them. Woojin just looked around the garden, amazed. It was still early spring and he could see parts of the lawn still being pale green from where snow had been covering it before. But he could imagine how this would look in the summer, with the lush green and colorful flowers. It was a large garden as well, stretching all up to the edge of the forest.

“It’s beautiful,” Woojin breathed as he stared out over the almost endless rows of flowers. “Do you grow vegetables here as well?” he asked, turning back to look at Felix.

“We do,” Felix said, eyes shifting around the large garden as if he was looking for something. Then his eyes brightened, his whole face lighting up and Woojin raised an eyebrow. “Jisung!” Felix called out and Woojin turned around to see a boy approach them. He had dark brown hair, so long it was almost falling in his eyes, round cheeks and a toothy grin on display as he walked up to them, gums showing.

“Hello Fe-” he stopped abruptly, clearing his throat, “My lord,” he corrected himself, giving Felix a nod before turning to Woojin. “You must be prince Woojin,” he said, bowing.

“That would be me,” Woojin said, eyes flickering between Jisung and Felix. He could see the excited gleam in both their eyes and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to not break out in a smile. “Do you work as a gardener, Jisung?” he asked, snapping Jisung out of the daze as he was staring at Felix. Jisung’s cheeks were quickly getting pink and he swallowed hard, eyes flickering around for a second.

“Uhm, kind of?” he mumbled, rubbing his arm. “I’m more like an apprentice right now,” he said, a nervous laughter bubbling up. He looked young, maybe around Felix’s age.

“Jisung is really good with flowers,” Felix said, beaming and Woojin saw the pink on Jisung’s cheeks getting brighter. “He tends to the flowers over here, let me show you. It’s amazing, even though it’s just early spring they’re almost blooming,” Felix continued, taking Woojin’s hand to pull him along. As he did, Woojin could hear Jisung say something like ‘Felix should you really-’ and he just shook his head, smile on his lips. He may be really confused and lost here, but with Felix being this friendly to him, he could see himself get comfortable here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How was your day?” Chan asked, startling Woojin who was sitting alone by the dining table. “My apologies, my prince, I did not intend to startle you,” he said, bowing his head. He was standing in the doorway leading into the small dining hall, wine glass containing a deep red liquid. Woojin quickly shifted his gaze away from the glass, not wanting to think about the liquid. But as his eyes fell on the red velvet jacket Chan was wearing, paired with a smooth, white silk shirt underneath, the blood was all that he could think of, as the two had the same deep crimson color.

“It was good,” Woojin said, clearing his throat awkwardly as he went back to his food. There was a hum and the sounds of footsteps echoed through the room as Chan walked up to the table, the chair creaking a little against the floor as he pulled it out to sit down. He was sitting on the opposite side of the table, at the head of the table in the chair made for the head of the house. His eyes were sharp as he looked at Woojin and Woojin swallowed, licking his lips nervously. “Felix showed me around the house.”

“That’s good,” Chan said slowly, leaning back in his chair. “I hope you are starting to feel more comfortable in the house,” he continued and Woojin held back a snort. This castle was nowhere near a house; it was too grand to even be called a mansion.

“I am,” Woojin murmured and Chan nodded, taking a sip from his glass. A silence fell over the table, the only thing sounding was the gentle sound of Woojin’s cutlery hitting the porcelain plate. “May I ask you something? About vampires?” Woojin asked, breaking the silence and he looked up at Chan. There was something in Chan’s eyes that darkened for a second and Woojin regretted asking. “It’s okay if you don’t want to answer, I apologize,” he added quickly but Chan shook his head.

“No, no,” he said, eyes softening along with his voice. “Feel free to ask. I’ll try my best to answer it.”

“Felix told me he’s only 17,” he began and Chan nodded. “Then he said something about not being old enough to… to stop aging? I don’t… I thought vampires were created. Bitten maybe?”

Chan chuckled, smile stretching his lips and dimples appearing in his cheeks. This was the first time Woojin saw him smile like his and he couldn’t help but stare.

“Vampires are born, just like humans and as far as I am concerned, there are no records of humans being turned into vampires by a vampire bite,” he said and Woojin nodded, swallowing hard. “But I guess I understand why you humans think that.”

“I’m sorry,” Woojin murmured but Chan immediately held up his hand, shaking his head.

“Don’t apologize. I assume you did not get to study about vampires,” he said and Woojin nodded mutely. “The process for vampires to have children is a lengthy and exhausting process and only a few vampires are able to have children. There’s a reason why the vampire population is so sparse and why most vampires are so old. There’s not a lot of young vampires.”

“But you and Felix are… young?”

“I’m 24 and Felix is 17, yes, we’re rather young for vampires,” Chan said and Woojin hummed. “Our parents were rather lucky to get two children. If a couple manage to get a child, they usually settle for one. Our mother really wanted a second child and thus, I got a little brother.”

“That must be nice,” Woojin mumbled, turning back to his food. “To have a sibling I mean,” he added quietly. Sometimes he thought about siblings. He was an only child, sole heir to the kingdom, and he sometimes wondered if his parents would have treated him any different, had he not been an only child.

“It is…” Chan trailed off, clearing his throat before sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s eventful,” he said and Woojin felt a small smile tug at his lips, his heart a little lighter. “You have met him… That boy, I swear to god.”

“He’s certainly a bundle of energy,” Woojin said, smile breaking out on his face and Chan chuckled, nodding in agreement.

“He is,” he said, fond smile on his face as he trailed off and something in Woojin’s heart sparked. Chan stared out into empty air before shifting his eyes back to Woojin. “I want to apologize for… for the way I went about to bring you away from your castle.”

“Oh,” Woojin said softly. He opened his mouth to say something more but he didn’t get a chance to because Chan stood up, giving him a short nod.

“Have a good evening, my prince,” he murmured, leaving Woojin alone in the dining hall with an empty wine glass and so many questions spinning in his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The library quickly became Woojin’s favorite room and he found a favorite spot in one of the crimson arm chairs in the far corner. Sunlight filtered through the half circle windows above the tall shelves, brightening up the space just slightly. Beside Woojin on the small table, was a candle to provide him with enough light to read.

“You must be Woojin,” a new, unfamiliar voice said, breaking the comfortable and calming silence and Woojin looked up from the book he was reading. The gentle footfalls of shoes with heels echoed through the space as a woman rounded the corner. She had a soft, round face with a straight nose. Her dark gray hair fell in loose curls down her shoulders, a contrast to the white lace dress she was wearing. Her lips were painted a bright red and stretched out in a warm smile, large fangs showing and her brown eyes twinkled as they crinkled up into crescent moons. He recognized her, from the painting that hung in the hallway leading to the ballroom.

“Ah, yes, that’s me,” Woojin said, scrambling to get up from the chair as the woman approached. He gently took her cold hand in his and debated if he should kiss her hand or not. She must have noticed his second of hesitation as she chuckled as he pressed a kiss on the back of her hand. “Sorry,” he murmured, letting go of her hand.

“No, no,” she said softly, still smiling warmly. “Chan was right about you, you’re a very polite young man,” she continued and Woojin frowned.

“He talks about me?”

“I’m Hyunjung,” the vampire said, changing subject without batting an eyelash. “I’m Chan and Felix’s older cousin.”

“Oh,” Woojin said softly, fiddling with his fingers. “I see.”

“I thought it was for the best to introduce myself, rather than surprise you later,” Hyunjung continued, moving over to the other armchair. “I asked some servants to bring us some afternoon tea, would you like having some with me?” she asked as she sat down, leaning back in the plush, dark crimson chair, crossing her legs.

“I-I’d love to,” Woojin said, cursing himself for stuttering. He felt so surprised, flustered and he was scrambling to regain his footing. He sat down in the armchair again, his hands squeezed between his legs as Hyunjung reached out to take the book he was previously reading.

“I quite like this one,” she said with a smile, placing it back on the table beside Woojin. “You have a good taste in literature,” she continued, leaning back again.

“Thank you,” Woojin murmured. A silence fell over the room, but unlike the previous silence, this one felt heavier and more awkward.

“How are you adapting?” Hyunjung asked, breaking the silence and Woojin took his eyes off the bookshelves to meet her gaze. After meeting Felix and Chan, it felt weird to be in front of a vampire with such… human eyes. Woojin blinked, snapping out of his thoughts and swallowed hard, licking his dry lips. “Are they treating you well here?” She looked concerned, like genuinely concerned and that alone warmed Woojin’s heart.

“They do,” he said softly, watching a gentle smile tug at her lips. “I’m adapting very well, thank you. I have a lot more freedom here.”

“I see,” Hyunjung murmured, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. There was a pause and just as Hyunjung opened her mouth, about to say something, the door to the library creaked open and she shifted her gaze to look at the servant stepping out from behind the bookshelf. They were carrying a tray with two cups of tea and some cookies on a place.

“Madam,” the servant said softly as they placed the tray on the table between Woojin and Hyunjung. “Prince Woojin,” they turned to nod their head at Woojin.

“Thank you,” Hyunjung said and the servant nodded again, turning around to leave the room again. Woojin kept his head low as he reached for the cup of tea. “Do not be afraid to ask questions or talk for that matter.”

“Oh I’m just-” He swallowed hard, biting his lip. “I’m just unsure of what to actually say,” he said awkwardly and Hyunjung chuckled softly.

“I understand,” she said, reaching for the other cup. “But as I said, don’t be afraid of me, okay?” she asked and Woojin nodded, taking a sip of his tea.

“Do you… do you eat?” he asked slowly, ears heating up as he realized how ridiculous he sounded. “I’m sorry I mean- Do you just need blood or do you eat food too or-” He took a deep breath as he realized that he was rambling.

“We do not require it, per say,” she said, smiling brightly. “But I for one enjoy the taste of tea,” she continued, glancing down at the cookies. “And Felix likes the sweet taste of the cookies, so I would not be surprised if he shows up.”

“Oh,” Woojin said, swallowing before reaching for one of the cookies. “Are you… you don’t live here, do you?”

“No I don’t,” Hyunjung said, smoothening down her curls. “I have my own house but I do come over to visit as often as I can.”

Woojin nodded, just as the door creaked open and a knowing smile stretched on Hyunjung’s lips. They both turned to see Felix approaching and Hyunjung chuckled, pushing the footstool in front of her, offering it to Felix.

“Hello little heartbeat,” she said as Felix sat down, toothy grin on his lips. Woojin just watched the exchange, recalling the view he had had on vampires before coming here. This was certainly not what he had expected of vampires. There was so much adoration in Hyunjung’s eyes as she offered Felix a cookie and the room suddenly felt so warm.

“Did I interrupt something?” Felix asked, taking a bite of the cookie. “I’m terribly sorry but the cookies smelled amazing.”

“I don’t think you interrupted anything important,” Hyunjung said, leaning back in the chair. “Woojin and I were just chatting a little,” she continued and Woojin hummed. “How was your day, Felix?” she asked, shifting her attention to Felix and Woojin followed suit. He couldn’t help but smile as Felix began to retell, in a very animated way, how he had been helping the gardener getting rid of a beehive earlier and how it turned out that there were still bees in the hive.

As he sat there, warm cup of tea in his hands and laughing along with Felix and Hyunjung, Woojin realized that he felt at home here. More than he had ever felt back with his parents.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ah, Chan!” Hyunjung greeted as they entered the dining hall. Felix and Hyunjung had insisted that they’d accompany Woojin to dinner and it seemed like Chan was joining them as well for this meal. This time, as opposed to every other meal Woojin had eaten while staying here, they were standing in the larger dining hall.

“Hyunjung,” Chan said, giving Hyunjung a nod as she approached. He looked rather official, stiff while Hyunjung gave him a hug and proceeded to pinch his cheek.

“How are you, heartbeat?” she cooed and Woojin was fairly certain that if vampires blushed, Chan would be blushing right now, judging by how embarrassed he looked.

“Cousin,” he said, trying to collect himself and Woojin bit the inside of his cheek to make sure he didn’t break out in a wide grin. Beside him, Felix snorted. “I’m good. How about you?” he asked, clearing his throat. “How was your trip?”

“I’d say it was pretty boring,” she said, gesturing towards the table. “Let’s sit down shall we?”

Felix gently grabbed Woojin’s arm to tug him along to sit down at the table. Chan and Hyunjung sat down in front of them and Woojin didn’t miss the way Chan’s eyes lingered on him before shifting back to look at Hyunjung; he swallowed, trying to ignore the way his stomach swooped.

“I met with a lord in Acrela,” Hyunjung said as a glass of blood was placed in front of her. She took it, moving the glass a little so the crimson liquid swirled around. Woojin immediately looked down at his food, trying to not think about the blood in the glasses. “We discussed a trading agreement,” she continued and Chan hummed.

“Any success with it?”

“Yes we did seal a deal,” Hyunjung said, leaning back in her chair. Woojin glanced up just in time to see Chan open his mouth to say something but Felix interrupted him before he could even speak.

“Can we not bore prince Woojin, and me may I add, with trading deals?” he asked and Woojin watched as fond smiles stretched on Hyunjung and Chan’s faces. “I’m glad the discussions went well though,” he added, sheepish smile on his lips.

“I’m sure we can talk about something more interesting,” Hyunjung said and Chan leaned closer to her, murmuring something along the lines of ‘we need to teach Felix about the tradings’. Hyunjung hummed, taking a sip as she looked between Woojin and Felix. “I assume the library is your favorite spot in the house?” she asked, eyes trained at Woojin.

“Ah yes,” Woojin said, reaching for his glass of wine. This wine was smoother than the one he’d been drinking the night he arrived, less sour on his tongue. He looked at Hyunjung before locking eyes with Chan. “It’s a beautiful library, certainly,” he said softly, his heart fluttering oddly as a lopsided smile stretched on Chan’s lips.

“I’m glad you enjoy it, my prince,” Chan said, giving Woojin a polite nod. “I hope you let the books remain in the library,” he continued, voice full of humor as he shifted his gaze to Felix. Felix immediately placed the glass of blood down and raised both hands.

“I have no clue of what you are implying, brother,” he said and Woojin chuckled along with Hyunjung. “I am innocent until proven guilty,” he said and Chan rolled his eyes, fond expression on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“My prince,” Chan greeted as Woojin came down for breakfast. Woojin blinked, tilting his head a little. Seeing Chan this early was rare, as the older vampire in the house tended to be a bit closed off and keeping to himself. Maybe he was avoiding Woojin or maybe he was giving Woojin space. Either way, Woojin was confused.

“Chan,” Woojin greeted, nodding his head as he sat down. Chan was sitting with a cup in front of him instead of a wine glass and Woojin felt thankful that he could not see the blood. It wasn’t as bad as it had been when he had arrived, when it made him a bit sick to think about the blood and how it may have been acquired, but it still made him feel a tad bit queasy at times.

“How was your sleep?” Chan asked, blue and brown eyes fixed at Woojin and Woojin squirmed a little in his seat, feeling like Chan could look through his very soul.

“It was good, the bed are very comfortable,” Woojin said, awkward smile on his lips as he turned down to the plate of food that was placed in front of him. He looked over at the servant, thanking them quietly before they scurried off, leaving Woojin alone with Chan again. “How was your rest?” he asked, eyebrows twitching before he quickly added, “do you vampires even sleep?”

Chan chuckled, leaning back in his chair. He was wearing a white shirt this morning, soft silk reflecting the warm light of the candles on the table and the top buttons open, exposing the thin chain of his necklace and the small, iron cross resting comfortably against his sternum.

“We do,” he said, dimples appearing in his cheeks as he smiled at Woojin. “I assume you haven’t been taught a lot about vampires,” he continued and Woojin shook his head. “Not surprised to be honest.”

“I’m sorry,” Woojin murmured, taking a bite out of his food. He kept his head low, eyes flickering over his black lace shirt and the red necklace.

“Don’t be, my prince,” Chan said softly, shaking his head. “Considering the fact that your father called me vampire scum tells me that they did not mention the better sides of our kind.”

“I am really sorry for my father,” Woojin said, taking a deep breath as he looked up.

“Do not apologize, my prince,” Chan said warmly, the dimples in his cheeks deepening along with the wider smile that stretched on his lips. “You can not control your father’s action, sadly.”

Woojin pressed his lips together, nodding his head slowly. “Is there any books on vampires in the library?” he asked quietly. Chan took another sip from the cup and as he pulled it back, Woojin could see the red blood staining his lips and he swallowed hard. “I want to learn about vampires. For real and not just the… bad sides, which I would assume has been blown out of proportions by humans.”

“There are some books in the library, yes,” Chan said slowly, closing his eyes for a second to give Woojin a nod. “They are located in the back of the library. If you walk past the red reading chairs and the fire place, the shelf on the right beside the dark gray reading chair,” he explained, not taking his eyes off Woojin.

Woojin nodded, chewing on his bottom lip as he looked down at his plate. He didn’t know what he should say but he did not have a lot of time to think about it as Chan’s chair creaked against the floor as he stood up.

“I’ll leave you to eat your breakfast in peace, my prince,” he said, giving Woojin another nod. “Have a good day. I’ll see you later,” he continued, his gentle footfall almost echoing in the room as he left the room, leaving Woojin alone.

Woojin sat there in silence, staring after Chan as he processed what Chan had just said. He bit his lip, turning back to his food.

“Prince Woojin,” a servant said, suddenly appearing beside Woojin and Woojin jumped in surprise. He turned to the servant, eyes wide. “I’m sorry,” the servant said softly, bowing but Woojin quickly shook his head.

“No, no, don’t worry.”

“Do you require anything else? Do you want some tea?” the servant asked and Woojin glanced down at his half eaten plate of food. He didn’t really feel hungry anymore, his stomach twisting uncomfortably even at the thought of eating. He took a deep breath before turning back to the servant, mustering a tight lipped smile.

“Yes please,” he murmured, nodding his head. “Tea would be nice.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The birds were chirping in the early, spring sun and Woojin was leaning back against the backrest of the bench. The air was still a bit chilly but the sun was warm. He had brought tea with him outside, the empty cup now sitting beside him on the wooden bench.

“Oh, prince Woojin,” Jisung greeted and Woojin opened his eyes. The gardener apprentice was looking at him with wide eyes for a second before breaking out in a wide smile. “How are you this afternoon?”

“I’m just perfect,” Woojin said, smiling at Jisung. The queasiness from the morning had worn off after the morning tea. “I spent most of my day in the library.”

“Ah,” Jisung said softly, eyes crinkling into small crescent moons. “The library sure is nice.”

“It is,” Woojin agreed, looking over the garden in front of him before looking back at Jisung. “Do you want to sit down with me for a moment?” he asked and Jisung’s smile quickly faded, his eyes going wide.

“O-oh, oh, no,” he stuttered, holding up both hands. “I’m just- no I can’t,” he said, stumbling over his words and Woojin’s smile widened. “You’re a prince, I’m just a garden apprentice,” he said, face pink as Woojin chuckled.

“I’m sure you’re more than that,” Woojin hummed, patting the space beside him on the bench. “I’m not forcing you to sit with me, but I would love if you wanted to sit and chat with me for a while.”

Jisung looked around the garden, as if he tried to spot the gardener or anyone else who might be looking at them before he sat down beside Woojin. As Jisung sat down beside him, Woojin got a better look of Jisung’s face and as he met Woojin’s eyes, Woojin realized that Jisung didn’t seem to be fully human. Around his iris was a ring of silver, his canines sharper than humans but not sharp enough to be called fangs and his ears were just slightly pointed.

“I’m a woodland fey,” Jisung said as if he noticed Woojin eyeing him closer. Woojin cleared his throat awkwardly, looking down on his knees in embarrassment. “It’s okay I know it’s just very subtle things that are quite hard to notice.”

“I’m sorry,” Woojin said, looking up as Jisung shook his head, smile on his lips. Woojin swallowed, trying to move past this. “But… a woodland fey staying in a house, that’s not very usual is it?”

“Nope,” Jisung said, popping the ‘p’ and shaking his head, his dark hair bouncing as he moved his head. “I have been living here for a very long time. A little over ten years,” he said, grinning widely.

“Oh?”

“I was living in the forest close by,” Jisung began, pointing at the forest that began at the edge of the garden in the distance. “When I was seven I got lost and somehow wandered off, ending up in this garden.”

“I see,” Woojin murmured and Jisung hummed, nodding his head and staring into the distance as he recalled the memory. “Why did you stay?”

“Woodland feys are not really… We are pretty seclusive and like to live on our own, generally,” he said, leaning back against the backrest of the bench. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back to soak up the rays of the sun. “I felt pretty lonely as a child though, and I was always curious of the large house that was so close to my home. When the masters of the house found me, they had Felix with them.” Warmth bloomed in Woojin’s chest as he noted the fond smile on Jisung’s face at the mention of Felix’s face. “They asked me if I wanted to stay and I said yes.”

“Are you free to just come and go as you want?” Woojin asked and the second he said it, he realized how bad it could be interpreted. “I do not assume they keep you locked here, I am merely curious.”

“I understood, don’t worry,” Jisung assured him and Woojin nodded, lips pressed together. “But yes I have always had the choice. Our late masters of the house were incredibly kind to me and when they…” He paused, face growing serious. “When they were killed, lord Chan took over and he too has been nothing but kind to me. He makes sure to ask me every once in awhile if I really want to stay here.”

“That’s very nice of him,” Woojin said and Jisung hummed, glancing over at Woojin.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed already but…” He smiled, turning back to the sun. “It is a very loving household.”

“Yeah,” Woojin hummed, following Jisung as he turned to face the sun, head tilted back and eyes closed as the warm rays of the sun shone down at him. “I have noticed.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Felix,” Woojin said, sitting down in front of the platinum blond vampire. Felix looked up from the book he was reading and Woojin decided to not comment about it, despite it being the rule; no books at the dining table. He had more pressing matters to deal with. “I have a question.”

“Oh?” Felix asked, closing the book and he placed both elbows on the table, leaning his chin on his hands.

“Why…” Woojin paused for a second, licking his lips before meeting Felix’s piercing gray eyes. “I’m sorry if this seems too straightforward but I’m awfully curious. Why does Hyunjung call you and Chan heartbeats?” he asked, the initial nervousness about asking washing away as Felix broke out in a wide, warm grin.

“Have you done some reading on vampires?” Felix asked, tilting his head a little. Woojin just nodded and Felix hummed. “Then you know that we do actually have a beating heart, sometimes.”

“Yes, but the books never mentioned reasons for that,” Woojin mused.

“Chan doesn’t like to keep detailed books about vampires in the library so I guess that’s why you haven’t found a lot,” Felix said and Woojin nodded. “Anyway, we have a beating heart, right?”

“Right.”

“When our heart is beating, we have more control over ourselves, we feel more,” he explained, eyes trained at Woojin. “We’re alive.”

“But why is it beating?”

“It beats if it has a reason to,” Felix said, chuckling as Woojin frowned. “If a vampire has a bond with someone, that gives them a reason for their heart to beat. Chan and Hyunjung are the reason to my beating heart. They’re my loved ones and I am theirs.”

“Oh,” Woojin said softly. “I didn’t learn a lot about vampires back,” he swallowed hard, “back home… but I was taught about them was that you’re heartless and cold. This is… rather the opposite.”

“There are heartless vampires though,” Felix said, his smile dimming a little. “When our hearts stop, we get less driven by emotions and rational thoughts and more driven by… hunger.” As he said that, his eyes went cold and serious and Woojin’s stomach dropped.

“Why would your heart stop?” he asked, quietly and almost afraid for the answer he would receive.

“If we lose our heartbeat, the person our heart beats for… either we try our best to find a new reason or just… stops living. I know it’s messy and doesn’t make sense. But a heartless vampire might still be able to… you know, function in society. They don’t become mindless zombies, but their actions might lack empathy. Like, they could just go and kill a village and burn it to the ground if they felt like the village was in the way but they could also just make trade with the village if it was for their winning. Am I making sense?”

“Kind of,” Woojin murmured and Felix grinned sheepishly before chewing on his bottom lip. He furrowed his brows and looked around the table. Woojin frowned as Felix leaned closer.

“I don’t know if Chan wants me to tell you this, but I think it’s only fair for you to know,” he whispered, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“Know what?”

“There’s one time where every vampire’s heart stops and instead of just making us emotionless...” he licked his lips, taking a deep breath, “it’s the time the monster inside of us is awake.”

There was a pause and Woojin just stared at Felix. “I don’t understand.”

“I assume you saw Chan with the…” he trailed off, eyes flickering up to the ceiling for a second as he thought, “the red eyes, claws, all that?” Woojin nodded. “Imagine that, but with almost no control over the bloodlust.”

“When does this happen?”

“During lunar eclipses, blood moons,” Felix said, leaning back in his chair. “Happens about once every year. But I thought that maybe you should know about it. I was thinking of talking to Chan about this.”

“Hm,” Woojin hummed, nodding his head before slumping against the back of the chair. “There’s so much about vampires that I didn’t know.”

“I wouldn’t expect humans to teach their children anything but the bad parts about us,” Felix said, chuckling as he leaned forward again, placing his arms on the table before resting his chin on it, eyes wide as he looked at Woojin. He sort of resembled a puppy and Woojin couldn’t help but smiling, reaching out across the table to ruffle Felix’s hair.

“I’m glad I… ended up here,” Woojin murmured and Felix grinned, teeth on display and eyes crinkling up to small crescent moons, smile lines appearing around his eyes.

“I’m glad Chan brought you here,” Felix said and Woojin’s chest felt warm as the smile on his lips stretched wider. “And I’m glad you’re actually a nice human,” he continued. Woojin snorted, smile remaining on his lips as he shook his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The slightly chilly early spring was slowly becoming warmer and Woojin greeted the warm sun with a smile on his face. As he started to leave the library more often, he took to the garden. The pale and dry grass had been replaced with a lush green and flowers were starting to blossom, bringing even more life to the garden.

The dirt creaked under his boots as he walked down the path among the more secluded areas of the garden, his sketchbook in one hand. He enjoyed this part of the garden, with trees and bushes obscuring the view. He was usually alone in these parts, as most people kept to the area around the fountain just outside the glass wall of the castle.

Woojin frowned as he spotted dark red among the green, taking a step closer to see Chan leaning against one of the trees, looking at something inside the bushes.

“Chan?” he said softly, only to be hushed by Chan. “What’s going on?” he asked, voice a low whisper and a fond smile stretched on Chan’s lips.

“Look,” he whispered, pointing inside the bushes. Woojin frowned, joining Chan’s side and he narrowed his eyes as he looked through the bushes; then he smiled.

In a small clearing among the bushes was a flower bed and among all the flowers, under the shade of some small trees, was Felix. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a yellow ribbon tied around his neck and he was smiling fondly at Jisung in front of him. Jisung on the other hand was busying himself with something, tongue sticking out in concentration and eyes focused on whatever he held in his hands. Woojin couldn’t make out what it was exactly but he could see small flowers among green leaves. The two of them were talking, or more like Felix was talking and Jisung seemed to just hum along as he kept working.

Just as Woojin was about to open his mouth to ask Chan what they were doing, Jisung’s face brightened as he held out the thing he had been so focused on; it was a flower wreath, adorned with yellow and red coreopsis, white daisies, a few different colored pansies, purple asters and what looked like pale pink geraniums.

Felix laughed, his whole face brightening as Jisung placed the wreath on his head, Jisung’s cheek quickly turning dusty pink. Woojin couldn’t help but chuckle at the display of affection in front of them. He then startled a little in surprise as Chan grabbed his hand, his skin cold against Woojin’s.

Woojin looked up, eyes wide at Chan who was smiling warmly at him. He looked so different from the usually stoic vampire that sometimes kept Woojin company but it was a welcomed change. They walked through the garden, in silence as they moved away from Jisung and Felix, not stopping until they were outside earshot for the two teenagers.

“Do you often spy on your brother?” Woojin asked, amused grin on his lips and an eyebrow raised as Chan let go of his hand, sheepish smile on his lips.

“No not really,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he chuckled. “I was just enjoying the garden and I heard the two of them laughing. They are not the most subtle ones.”

“They are teenagers, I think they are excused for the lack of subtlety,” Woojin said and Chan hummed, smile stretching on his lips. “They are rather sweet though.”

“Sickeningly so,” Chan agreed, throwing a glance back to where Jisung and Felix had been before looking back at Woojin. There was a pause as he just studied Woojin’s face and Woojin tilted his head, waiting for Chan to say something. “Would you like to take a walk with me, my prince?”

 _Oh_. Woojin blinked, eyes wide for a second before smiling. Chan raised an eyebrow, a smile twitching in corner of his lips.

“I would love to.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There were a lot of rooms in this castle that Woojin felt comfortable in. It was a nice change, to feel like this. He didn’t feel like he stuck out like a sore thumb. He felt like he was supposed to be here and he was welcomed in every room. The library was his absolute favorite, with the comfortable reading chairs. Second was less of a room, because the garden had quickly become a place for peace as spring brought in its bright colors and warm sun. But the ballroom, despite being vast, large and open, brought Woojin a lot of comfort. It was always silent there and the way the light filtered through the stained glass window and roof was calming.

The far wall, completely made out of stained glass in various colors, let through the silver light of the full moon and Woojin immediately broke into a wide smile. He loved how the light created a pattern on the white, marbled floor as it shone upon the glass windows.

In the dimly lit room, he could see Chan standing in front of the window. As he approached, Chan turned around to look at him. The moonlight reflected softly off his blond hair and the dark red silk shirt. Woojin’s heart stuttered as he met Chan’s eyes. In the darkness, Woojin could not make out much of his left eye, but his blueish white eye seemed to glow in the pale light of the full moon.

“Hello my prince,” Chan said, bowing his head slightly before turning back to look outside. Woojin joined his side, glancing out at the garden outside the window. “How are you this evening?”

“Good, very good,” Woojin said and Chan hummed, turning his head a little to look at him. “How about you? I feel like I rarely see you, beside in the garden the other day.”

“I have had some matters to attend to,” Chan said, sighing and his shoulders slumped just for a second before he straightened his back. “But other than that, I’m feeling rather good these days.” There was a pause, the tension in the air heavy and Woojin glanced to look at Chan. He looked like he wanted to say something.

“What’s on your mind?” Woojin asked and Chan inhaled sharply. “You do not have to tell me, but it looks like something is bothering you.”

“I guess you could say that,” Chan said, chuckling as he brushed a hand through his hair. “I like your necklace,” he continued, changing the subject and Woojin frowned as he glanced down at the necklace. The little red flower was resting comfortably against his pale green shirt, gleaming softly in the light. “Only thing you brought with you. I’m curious to know why.”

“Thank you,” Woojin murmured softly, hand coming up to brush his fingers over the pendant. “I… did not have a lot of friends growing up. My parents did not believe in a childhood, but as soon as they deemed me old enough they started to groom me to become a king,” he began, eyes flickering around nervously. Chan hummed, nodding his head a little. “When I was 15, we went to visit a lord for some reason, I’m unsure of why exactly. I was supposed to stay in the garden but I snuck off.” He paused, chuckling at the memory. “I went to pick some flowers and I found a clearing in the woods close to the manor… and then…”

“And then..?” Chan prompted, leaning a bit closer. Woojin frowned, staring out through the window before looking at Chan.

“Then I met a boy,” he breathed, still looking at Chan as realization slowly dawned on him. The memory was suddenly so clear and Woojin swallowed as he remembered the boy, awkwardly stumbling into the clearing. He inhaled sharply. “It’s you.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heLLO IT IS I  
> I'm back with a new longfic. This one is going to be 4 parts and 4 parts only but watch me make it so long djhjdf
> 
> This au is one that Luna and I have made together, check out Luna's art at Makotoritsu @ twt owo it's so good huhu
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you're all buckled up because we're in for one hell of a ride.


	2. Lunar eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The moonlight bathes the world in silver, beautiful and bright. Then it comes, the eclipse that soaks the world in blood._

 

 

 

 

_Woojin knew he shouldn’t have snuck off like this. But the mansion was stuffy, the garden felt fake and the forest nearby seemed so much more interesting. He loved nature, the lush and warm greens, the welcoming sounds of the animals and the plants. Nature didn’t yell at him, give him the cold shoulder if he expressed himself wrongly. Nature accepted him for who he was and he loved it._

_This particular forest was tall, the trees thick and old. Aspen leaves were rattling in the gentle summer breeze and Woojin’s young, excited heart fluttered as he walked along the path, the sun peeking through the tree crowns every now and then. He kept glancing back every now and then, making sure he stayed on the path. If he got lost and ended up staying in the forest for too long, his parents would be furious. His smile dimmed a little as he thought about his parents. Maybe they wouldn’t notice that he had been gone if he turned around soon. He wanted to investigate the forest a little bit more. As he continued down the path, he undid the top button of his shirt, the white collar laced with silver pressing against his throat and making it hard to breathe._

_The forest suddenly opened, a large clearing presenting itself in front of him. He paused, eyes widening as he looked around. The grass was tall, a lush bright green color with specs of colorful flowers all over. Woojin inhaled sharply, taking a few slow steps towards the flowers._

_He was wearing all white, but in this moment he didn’t care about it. He sat down on the ground, knowing that he was going to stain his pants. He picked the first, bright yellow flower he could see, his heart fluttering again. He knew his mother probably wouldn’t care, but maybe it was worth a try._

_As he was picking the flowers, he slowly got the feeling that someone was staring at him. He looked up from the flowers, eyebrows furrowed as he looked around the clearing. The forest around the clearing was thick, dark, and Woojin suddenly felt a bit scared of the unknown that lurked within the forest._

_“Hello?” he called out, voice trembling ever so slightly. He could hear a startled little rustle and he focused his eyes on one spot in the forest. He carefully stood up, flowers in hand and he took slow steps towards the spot where the sound originated from._

_He wasn’t sure what he expected, but a lanky boy stumbling out of the forest certainly wasn’t anything close to what he was expecting._

_“Oh,” he said, his grip of the flowers tightening and he took a step back. “Hi,” he said carefully, tilting his head a little._

_“Uhm, hi,” the boy slowly, eyeing Woojin carefully. He was cute, maybe about Woojin’s age, a mess of blond, curly hair with round cheeks still holding some baby fat, straight nose and thick lips pressed together, the tension in his jaw obvious. What struck Woojin the most was his eyes, wide and flickering around nervously. One of them was dark gray, the other a warm brown. The difference between the two colors were not too obvious but on a closer look, Woojin could note the difference. “Are you lost?” the boy asked, tension in his jaw still present._

_“I’m- uh, no I don’t think so,” Woojin murmured and the boy hummed. Woojin turned around, looking at the path he had taken to get to the clearing. “I came from that path,” he said and the boy nodded._

_“Are you…” He paused, looking down at his hands as he fiddled with his fingers. “Have you just moved here?”_

_“No, I’m here with my parents,” Woojin said and the boy nodded. “Visiting.”_

_The boy nodded again and there was a pause. Woojin let his eyes wander over the clearing again before he moved a little, to a patch of grass and he sat down. He could feel the boy stare at him and when he turned to look at the boy, catching him staring, the boy quickly averted his eyes, embarrassed._

_“Do you wanna sit with me?” Woojin asked and the boy flinched in surprise, already wide eyes going even wider. He took a carefully step towards Woojin, lowering his posture a little. He almost looked like a curious animal, or maybe someone approaching a scared animal._

_“You’re not scared of me?” he asked, sitting down beside Woojin. Unlike Woojin, he was wearing black pants that didn’t risk the stains. Along with the black wide, he was wearing a simple white shirt, black vest pulled over it and the top button open to give him space to breathe._

_“No,” Woojin said, blinking. “Why would I?” he asked, tilting his head. The boy was quiet for a second, staring in front of him before looking at Woojin. The tension in his jaw loosened and an awkward smile stretched on his lips, exposing large fangs that almost looked to be too big for him. He looked really cute. “Oh.”_

_“Are you scared?” the boy asked again, fear so evident in his eyes it almost hurt. Woojin shook his head, reaching out to grab the young vampire’s cold hand._

_“I’m not,” he assured, grinning widely at the boy. “Unless you were planning on killing me,” he continued, humor lacing his voice. “But you don’t seem like that kind of person.”_

_“I’m not,” the boy murmured and Woojin gave his hand a squeeze before letting go. He turned to look over the open clearing again but he could feel the boy looking at him._

_“It’s really pretty,” Woojin said, glancing at the boy. “The clearing I mean.”_

_“Yeah,” the vampire agreed, leaning back on his hands as the tension in his body slowly washed away. “I really like this place.”_

_“Do you live here?” Woojin asked._

_“I do,” the boy replied, nodding his head before pointing towards the direction he had come from, the opposite direction of where Woojin had come from. “I live in a-a house in that direction,” he said, stumbling over his words. Woojin couldn’t help but smile._

_“Can I ask you something?” he said after a heartbeat of silence. The vampire blinked and tilted his head. “Aren’t vampires bothered by sunlight?”_

_The boy froze for a second before a wide grin stretched his lips. He shook his head, the grin still wide. “No,” he said softly and Woojin let out a small ‘oh’. “That’s a myth.”_

_“Oh… I didn’t know,” he mumbled, ears turning pink with embarrassment._

_“It’s alright,” the vampire said, looking up towards the warm sun. Woojin joined him, looking up and closing his eyes to let the sun bathe him in warmth._

_The two of them remained there, in the clearing for hours. They were just talking, about everything between heaven and earth. Woojin told the boy about his kingdom and how he was the only child. In return, the boy spoke about a younger brother and a cousin, but he never mentioned his parents. It wasn’t until the sun was starting to set that Woojin realized that he had been gone for way too long._

_“Oh no,” he breathed, standing up. “I need to go,” he continued as he boy stood up, confused expression on his face._

_“I’ll bring you back to the mansion,” the boy said politely, taking Woojin’s free hand to pull him along. They walked down the path Woojin had taken to get to the clearing. In the setting sun, it was all starting to look so different. The forest that had previously been so peaceful was starting to feel dark and threatening. Woojin tightened his grip of the boy’s hand, not wanting to lose him._

_The forest was finally opening in front of them and below the small hill, Woojin could see the mansion. His heart dropped to his stomach as he realized that two of the figures standing outside the mansion by the carriage, were his parents. Oh no._

_“Are you okay?” the boy asked as he stopped. He was frowning, eyeing Woojin closely._

_“I am,” Woojin said, taking a deep breath. “I need to go to my parents now,” he said and attempted to let go of the boy’s hand, but the boy stopped him._

_“Before you leave,” he said, his voice trembling nervously. He let go of Woojin’s hand, reaching up to undo the necklace around his neck. He looked at Woojin, smiling shyly with a twinkle in his eye. Woojin would lie if he said his heart didn’t stutter. “Hold out your hand,” he murmured and Woojin did, staring curiously at the boy._

_The little necklace he had been wearing was placed in Woojin’s hand and Woojin blinked, tilting his head. He looked closer at it, the small little ruby flower resting comfortably in his palm. “I can’t just take it,”he protested but the boy shook his head._

_“I’m giving it to you,” he said, beaming at Woojin with his fangs showing. He was cute, especially when he smiled._

_“Thank you,” Woojin said, leaning closer to press a kiss on the boy’s cheek. “Thank you.”_

_“You’re welcome,” the boy murmured, averting his eyes. Woojin wanted to say something more but then he remembered his parents._

_“I need to go,” he whispered, his heart feeling heavy and the boy just nodded. “Goodbye.”_

_“Bye,” the vampire murmured as Woojin turned around to walk back to the mansion. He walked in a quick pace, wanting to get to his parents as fast as possible. Maybe if he showed them the flowers, they wouldn’t be that mad at him._

_“Woojin!” his mother sneered as soon as he reached them. “Where have you been?”_

_“I was just-”_

_“Didn’t we tell you to stay in the mansion?” she asked, raising her voice and Woojin cowered in front of her._

_“You did,” he mumbled. “I’m sorry, mother but I-”_

_“What’s your excuse?” she hissed and Woojin looked up, swallowing hard. “Why did you disappear like that you ungrateful child?”_

_“I was- I mean- I-”_

_“Speak up boy,” his father said and Woojin flinched. He swallowed hard, bringing up the flowers he held in his trembling hand. Before he could say something, his mother yanked the flowers out of his hand, throwing them on the ground._

_“I was jus-” he began, voice trembling, eyes wide and heart beating fast in fear. He didn’t get to finish though, as his father walked up to him, slapping him across the cheek._

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Woojin blinked, returning to present time and he inhaled sharply. Chan was still standing in front of him, brows furrowed in worry. He opened his mouth to say something but Woojin cut in.

“You… It was you,” he breathed, staring at Chan in disbelief. Chan averted his eyes, small smile stretching on his lips before he looked up again to meet Woojin’s gaze. Woojin reached out, his fingers trembling bit he paused, hand remaining in the air before he dropped it limply. “You…”

“I should probably have said something,” Chan said softly, his voice barely a whisper. “But I did not want to overwhelm you… and-” He swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing. “You seemed to be scared of vampires now.”

“No I-” Woojin ran a hand through his hair. “I wasn’t sure. When I- I mean when when we met, I had not been taught a lot about vampires. But when I got back, from the mansion, I told my teacher that I had met a vampire and that was when I got told all the horrible things… Maybe I believed them to a certain point.” He sighed, shoulders slumped and head low. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Chan murmured, placing a cold hand on Woojin’s chin to tilt his head up. “I’m just happy we seem to have convinced you that we’re not that bad.”

“You did,” he agreed, voice barely a whisper and a smile twitched in the corner of his lips. Chan smiled warmly, pulling his hand back. There was a pause as Woojin just studied Chan. “Why did you… bring me here?” he asked slowly and Chan cocked an eyebrow. “Not that I’m not grateful. I am. Very much so. But I’m curious.”

“When you left to join your parents, I stayed for a while,” Chan began and Woojin nodded, eyes wide. “I saw your mother yell at you, rip the flowers out of your hands and I saw your father hit you,” he continued and Woojin’s stomach twisted at the memory. “You were kind to me, not telling me to leave or running away in fear when I told you I was a vampire. You were the only human friend I made and I-” He cut himself off, awkward chuckle slipping past his lips. “It’s a bit ridiculous I guess. But I wanted to bring you out of that house.”

“Oh,” Woojin said, lips shaped like an ‘o’. “That’s… I-I don’t know what to say more than…” He took a deep breath. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Chan said, warm smile stretching on his lips and his eyes were soft as he looked at Woojin. “I hope I…” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I hope I didn’t scare you too much with all this… I know it’s a bit weird but I-” He cut himself off, sighing. “I’m making it worse, am I not?”

“It’s okay, I just-” Woojin took a deep breath, reaching out to take Chan’s hand. “I can’t thank you enough,” he murmured, trying to keep his voice as stable as possible. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re very welcome, my prince,” Chan said, smiling widely and giving Woojin’s hand a squeeze. “You’re welcome.”

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


Felix really enjoyed the outdoors and while Woojin had thought vampires were pale and could not stay in sunlight, he was proven wrong by Felix. They were still in the early days of summer but Felix still had a doubled amount of freckles in his face and his skin was starting to get tanner. It still held that sort of dull, lifeless undertone that all vampires Woojin had encountered had, but it had indeed gotten tanner.

“Do you have a favorite flower, prince Woojin?” Felix asked, laying on his back on a patch of grass beside some rose bushes. Woojin was sitting on a bench, entertaining Felix when he needed attention and reading his book when Felix didn’t require his attention. Woojin looked up from his book, glancing at Felix before letting his eyes wander over the flowers around him.

“I like all kinds of flowers,” he said slowly and Felix hummed, sitting up. His blond hair was a bit tousled, his yellow shirt ruffled as he adjusted the short, puffy sleeves and Woojin just shook his head, fond smile on his lips. “I guess lilies would be my favorite, if I had to pick one kind of flower,” he continued and Felix nodded, glancing around the garden, probably looking for any lilies nearby.

“I really like sunflowers,” Felix beamed, standing up to dust off his black pants.

“They are very pretty,” Woojin agreed and Felix hummed, moving to sit down beside Woojin on the bench. “Can I ask something of you, Felix?” he asked after a second of silence. Felix blinked, tilting his head a little. “Can you stop calling me prince? Just Woojin is fine.”

“Oh but…” Felix trailed off, biting his lower lip. “I can’t do that. That would be rude of me.”

“It wouldn’t,” Woojin said, chuckling as he looked over the garden. “I’m asking you to just call me Woojin.”

“But-”

“It’s okay Felix,” he said, patting Felix on the knee. “I just think prince sounds too… stiff.”

“You sure you want me to just… call you Woojin?” Felix said slowly, eyeing Woojin closely, making sure Woojin wasn’t joking around.

“We’re friends, are we not?” Woojin said and Felix was still for a second before breaking out in a wide grin, nodding eagerly. Woojin laughed, ruffling Felix’s hair. “So how are things with Jisung?” Woojin asked, changing subjects and Felix widened his eyes, smile dropping from his face.

“What do you mean?” he asked, adding a nervous laughter in the end and Woojin just shook his head.

“I mean…” he began slowly, trying his best not to laugh and embarrass Felix further, “that it’s very obvious.”

If vampires could blush, Felix would be beet red right now. He leaned away from Woojin, eyes flickering around nervously as he avoided meeting Woojin’s. “What is very obvious?”

“I’m talking about your crush on Jisung,” Woojin said calmly and Felix choked on air. He quickly cleared his throat, straightening his back as he tried to compose himself.

“What crush? I don’t know what you are talking about, _Woojin_ ,” he said, putting emphasis on Woojin’s name. Woojin rolled his eyes and Felix stood up, clearly embarrassed. “Now if you excuse me I have matters to attend to,” he mumbled, spinning around and stomping off. Woojin just watched him in amusement before turning his attention back to his book. Teenagers.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


“Hello, my prince,” Chan said and Woojin looked up from his book. He was seated at the desk in the furthest corner of the library, the book open in front of him and his arms resting on the desk as he was hunched over. “I doubt that posture is good for your back,” he pointed out, crossing his arms over his red silk shirt as he leaned against a bookshelf, lopsided grin on his lips.

“You’re right,” Woojin said, clearing his throat awkwardly as he straightened his back.

“Judging by the amount of time you spend in the library, I’d say you enjoy reading,” Chan continued, his fangs showing as he grinned. Woojin hummed, casting a glance through the large window to his right. It was raining today, raindrops smattering against the windows as the sky wept.

“I do,” he said softly, turning back to Chan. Chan remained silent, walking over to the desk and reached out his hand to brush his fingers over the open page in the book.

“Poetry?”

“Yes,” Woojin said, turning his head up to offer Chan a soft smile. “I quite like the collection of poetry you have.”

“My father enjoyed poetry,” Chan murmured and Woojin nodded, his heart feeling a bit heavy. He had not intended to tug old wounds open. But as he looked at Chan, he noticed that Chan did not look sad or bothered by the subject at all. He had a small smile on his face, eyes looking to the side, into the distance before snapping back to reality and he looked at Woojin. “He spent years collecting those books.” He chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

“Do you have any favorites?” Woojin asked, his heart fluttering as Chan’s smile widened. In this moment, Woojin realized that seeing the large fangs didn’t make him unsettled anymore; it just made him happy to see Chan smile.

“I got a few,” Chan replied, letting his eyes wander over the bookshelf to his side. “I’ll show them to you some time, my prince.”

“Woojin.”

“Hm?” Chan said, smile fading as he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a little.

“Just call me Woojin,” Woojin said softly, closing the book in front of him and he leaned back in his chair, still smiling at Chan. “Just Woojin is fine.”

“I wouldn’t want to be rude, my prince,” Chan said. Woojin just shook his head, reaching out over the desk to take Chan’s hand.

“Please call me Woojin,” he said softly. Chan’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed before a smile stretched on his lips.

“As you wish,” he said, nodding his head and Woojin’s heart did a little backflip, “my dear Woojin.”

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


During lunch, Hyunjung had joined Woojin. She was drinking from a wine glass and much to Woojin’s own surprise, he didn’t feel queasy as he looked at the deep red liquid inside the glass. She was wearing black today, thin black chiffon sleeves reaching down to her elbows and she had a lace choker, much like the one Chan had.

“Have you seen either of my heartbeats today?” Hyunjung asked, leaning back in her chair. “They seem to have disappeared from the face of the earth.”

“Oh,” Woojin said softly, glancing around the room. “I saw them at breakfast, but they kind of disappeared after that,” he continued and Hyunjung hummed, bringing the glass up to her dark purple lips. “I would assume Felix is with Jisung.”

“He’s really in love, isn’t he?” Hyunjung said, fondness apparent in her voice and she placed her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her hands. Woojin nodded, food in his mouth and Hyunjung chuckled. “Those two are really cute.”

“They are,” Woojin agreed, unable to hold back the smile. Then he cleared his throat, smile dropping just a little. “I have no idea where Chan could possibly be.”

“Ah,” Hyunjung said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. “I never know where that boy is. He just takes off at his own initiative sometimes.”

“Has he…” Woojin trailed off and Hyunjung raised an eyebrow. “Has he always done that?” he asked carefully, not wanting to touch on anything sensitive. Hyunjung’s smile dimmed a little and she leaned back again, looking around the room before back at Woojin.

“After their parents were killed, Chan took over as the head of the house,” she began, taking a deep breath. “He was only 14, that’s… that’s nothing for a vampire. Had I-” She sighed, running a hand through her gray hair. “Had I been able to, I would have come here to help them. But I was not able to, sadly.”

“Oh.”

“Taking over the family name is tough, especially when the family is old,” Hyunjung murmured and Woojin nodded. “Vampire families are old, lots of connections to other family and trading deals with various different creatures. Usually the oldest son spends over hundred years to prepare.”

“That’s… that’s a heavy burden for a 14 year old,” Woojin said and Hyunjung nodded.

“Indeed. That’s why he disappears sometimes... He just need that space,” she said softly. “He just leaves for a few hours and then comes back. I wouldn’t worry unless he’s been gone for more than a day.”

“I see,” Woojin said and a heavy silence lowered itself over the table. Woojin turned back to his food and Hyunjung reached for her glass. “I’m sorry to dampen the mood like this.”

“Oh no, sweet boy,” Hyunjung cooed, placing the glass back on the table. “Don’t worry about that,” she continued and Woojin nodded mutely. “And do not worry about Chan. He’ll come around eventually.”

“Okay,” Woojin murmured.

“Felix on the other hand,” Hyunjung said, looking around the room. “I need to find that little rascal or you and Chan have to deal with a very whiny vampire for a few weeks.” Woojin laughed, unable to hold it back. “I am leaving for another trip and Felix tends to get sulky if I don’t say goodbye to him.”

“That’s cute,” Woojin said, fond smile on his lips.

“He’s a child so he’s forgiven,” Hyunjung said, finishing her glass of blood. “Finish your food and we’ll see if we can find Felix and that little woodland fey of his.”

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


It came to no surprise when they found Felix in the garden. Jisung was crouched down, tending to some bushes as Felix was sitting beside on a grass patch, chatting with Jisung quietly. He was wearing bright yellow pants and a white shirt, billowing sleeves reaching down to his upper arms. In contrast to Jisung’s dirt stained white shirt and dark black pants, Felix’s light colored clothes were pristine.

As they got closer, the dirt creaking under their shoes, Felix snapped his head up and Jisung turned around little to look at them. Both of them stared at Woojin and Hyunjung with wide eyes and Woojin could see Jisung’s ears turning red.

“Hello,” Felix said, grinning widely at them and he stood up. Jisung quickly averted his gaze, turning back to the bush.

“Hello little heartbeat,” Hyunjung cooed and Felix’s grin just widened. “I was just stopping by to inform you, and your brother, that I have to go on another trip.”

“Really?” Felix asked, puffing his cheeks as he widened his eyes, mustering the best puppy eyes he could. Hyunjung laughed, ruffling Felix’s hair. “Do you _have_ to leave?”

“I’m afraid I have to, heartbeat,” she cooed and Woojin glanced down at Jisung. The gardener was trying his best to hold back a grin and Woojin just shook his head, smile on his lips as he turned back to look at Felix. “Have you seen your brother?”

Felix thought for a second, brows furrowed before shrugging. “I mean I saw him an hour or so ago in the library. I think he may still be there.”

“I’ll go look for him,” Hyunjung said, ruffling Felix’s hair and ignoring his protests before looking at Woojin. “Go on and enjoy your afternoon,” she continued, giving him a little nod. “I’ll see you at dinner, prince Woojin.”

“Ah,” Woojin said, unable to hold back a small smile. “Just Woojin is fine.”

The smile on Hyunjung’s face only widened and she patted Woojin on the cheek. “Woojin it is then,” she all but cooed and Woojin felt… he felt happy, his chest feeling warm and fuzzy. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

“I’ll see you later,” he murmured and she smiled before turning around, leaving Woojin alone with Jisung and Felix. Felix looked between Woojin and Hyunjung as she disappeared into the castle again. Jisung was busying himself with tending to the garden.

“Do you want to…” Felix trailed off, pale gray eyes flickered around nervously for a moment, “take a walk with me? Or do you-”

“I’d love that,” Woojin said, cutting Felix off. Felix was quiet for a second before breaking out in a wide grin and he quickly bid Jisung goodbye before pulling Woojin along with him.

They strolled down the path, towards the place where Woojin and Chan had seen Felix and Jisung a few weeks prior. Woojin couldn’t help but smile fondly at the memory. They were still in the height of summer, the sun almost glaring down at them with its warm rays and the flowers were blooming. The air was so clear and as they walked through the shadier parts of the garden, Woojin was reminded of just how much he loved nature.

“So...” Felix began, looking over at Woojin with a grin. Woojin already didn’t like this. “You and Chan.”

“What about us?” Woojin asked, trying to be as unfazed as possible. Felix wiggled his eyebrows, giving Woojin’s shoulder a gentle bump with his shoulder.

“You know what I’m talking about,” he deadpanned, still grinning. Woojin just blinked and Felix rolled his eyes. “I’ll be nice and stop talking about this then,” he teased, sticking out his tongue. “But let me just tell you that it’s obvious. Painfully so.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Woojin said, even though he had a feeling that he knew. He just didn’t want to think about it right now. “Let’s just go and watch the fish in the pond,” he said, changing the subject and Felix didn’t protest as he did.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


“Where are we going?” Woojin asked, eyebrow raised as he followed Chan through the forest. The sun was filtering through the thick tree tops, casting a warm light on the surroundings. During his time at the castle, he had stayed away from the forest and it seemed to have been a wise decision. The forest was thick, overgrown with bushes and those tall, old trees and the path they were walking along was barely visible. If Woojin had dared to go in here by himself, he would, with no doubt, have gotten lost.

“You’ll see,” Chan said, smiling as he led Woojin along the path. His hand was cold against Woojin’s sun warm skin and his hair gleaming like gold when they passed by the occasional sun patches.

“You should stop being so secretive,” Woojin pointed out and Chan chuckled. “You’re making me nervous.”

“I am?” Chan asked, turning back with a cheeky grin on his lips. Woojin playfully rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“You’re just so secretive all the time. For all I know you could be taking me out to the woods to kill me,” he said, humor lacing his voice and Chan snorted. “Although I get the impression that you are not out to kill me.”

“I am not, my prince,” Chan said, shaking his head with a small smile playing on his lips. “I want to show you something.”

“Again with the title,” he sighed, holding back a smile. “I figured you wanted to show me something,” he continued, giving Chan’s hand a squeeze and he tried to ignore the way his own heart stuttered. “But what?”

“Stop being so nosey,” Chan said softly, glancing back at Woojin again. “You’ll see in just a minute, curious prince of mine,” he continued, fangs gleaming as they passed another sun patch. Woojin decided to not to ask any more questions and instead followed Chan along.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, the only sound was the forest around them. Though the forest was mostly dark and thick, save for the sun patches here and there; there were so many sounds around them that made the forest feel warm and welcoming.

It felt like deja vu as the forest opened in front of them and Woojin stepped out into a very familiar clearing, his breath hitching. Most of the flowers were in bloom in the middle of this warm summer, creating that beautiful contrast from the lush, tall grass. He stood there, eyes wide and jaw slack as he looked around the clearing. It was just as beautiful as he remembered it.

“I figured you wanted to go back here,” Chan said softly, letting go of Woojin’s hand. Woojin briefly glanced back at Chan before looking around the clearing again. He stood there in silence, just taking everything in. “Do you…” he trailed off, suddenly sounding uncertain and Woojin took his eyes off the scenery around. “Do you like it?”

“I do,” Woojin murmured, unable to hold back the smile. He couldn’t help but reach up to touch the necklace, brushing his fingers over the smooth ruby. “I love it.”

“I’m glad,” Chan said, grin stretching on his lips. Butterflies fluttered in Woojin’s stomach and he just smiled at Chan, trying to ignore them. “Do you wanna pick some flowers?” he asked, shifting his eyes from Woojin to look over the clearing.

“I-” Woojin cut himself off, chewing on his bottom lip. He hadn’t picked flowers in ages; was that even appropriate? Chan glanced back at him, his eyes soft and gentle. “I’d love to,” Woojin murmured and Chan’s smile only stretched wider.

“We’ll stay here for as long as you need,” he said and Woojin smiled, crouching down beside the closest flower. He ran his fingers over the petals, happiness blooming warm in his chest. He plucked it from the ground, throwing Chan a small glance and a wide smile. The vampire had settled down on a grass patch, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands, watching Woojin intently.

“Thank you,” Woojin whispered before turning back to the flower, beginning to pick a bouquet of flowers. He was so focused on the flowers that he barely heard Chan’s soft ‘you’re welcome’, but as soon as he heard it, his whole body got even warmer and he just felt so amazingly happy. He never wanted to stop feeling like this.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


Woojin was sitting in his room, in the dark green chair he had recently brought into the room. There was more things on the wall, art he had seen in the storage that he had liked and that Chan had brought into his room. The canopies had been changed too, from crimson red to a moss green color. It felt more like Woojin’s own room now. Night had fallen, so the only source of light was the candle on the small table beside Woojin's chair and the one at the drawer by the door. It was fairly dim but Woojin wasn't complaining.

There was a faint knock on his door and Woojin hummed, letting his eyes linger on the words on the page before finally looking up at the door.

“Woojin?” came Chan’s voice from the other side of the door. "Are you in there?"

"Yes," Woojin replied, closing his book. "You can come in," he continued and just a second later, the door was pushed open. The warm light of the candles illuminated Chan's blond hair, giving it a golden orange glow. Due to the darkness Woojin couldn't really make out the Chan's brown eye, but he could see the grayish white eye as clear as day. As Chan entered, Woojin kept his eye fixed on Chan, tilting his head a little. He had never really figured out the exact color of Chan's right eye. It varied between pale gray and blueish white, depending on the light and it suddenly crossed Woojin's mind that he found Chan's eyes absolutely stunning.

"Am I interrupting something?" Chan asked politely as he closed the door behind him. Woojin shook his head, leaning back in his chair with a smile on his lips.

"Not at all," he said softly and Chan's smile broadened. "What's on your mind?"

"I was-" He bit his lip, smile dropping as he sat down on the bed in front of Woojin, the mattress creaking and shifting under his weight. "There is something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Woojin said, raising an eyebrow and he tilted his head a little. Chan hummed, pressing his lips together as if he was nervous about the topic he wanted to bring up. Woojin leaned forward, towards Chan. "What do you want to talk about?"

"A lunar eclipse... or blood moon if you want to call it that."

Oh. Woojin couldn't help but go rigid for a second before trying to relax a little. He wasn't sure why those words brought out that reaction in him. He took a deep breath. "What about it?" he asked and Chan sighed, running a hand through his neatly styled curls.

"There will be one in..." He swallowed hard, adam's apple bobbing as he did. "There's a blood moon in about a week."

"Do... What do I need to do?" Woojin asked after a heartbeat of silence. He kept his eyes on Chan but Chan kept his eyes low, avoiding meeting Woojin's. "I don't... Felix didn't tell me a lot nor does the books I've read told me a lot about them."

"It has never been a problem with our human servants and the blood moon, so I will just ask you to _please_ stay in your room for the duration of the lunar eclipse."

"How long does the lunar eclipse last?" Woojin asked, fiddling nervously a little with his fingers. Based on what Felix had told him, he should really be nervous. Although Felix's had been brief with his explanation so Woojin wasn't really sure on _exactly_ how the blood moon would play out.

"All between an hour to just over three hours," Chan said calmly, leaning back and rested his weight on his hands behind him. "Let's pray it's a short one this year."

"How often does these moons happen?" Woojin asked, leaning ever further forward as he looked at Chan.

"Maybe once every year, sometimes more but roughly one time each year," he said and Woojin nodded. Chan smiled softly but then his expression went serious. "Promise me to stay in your room during the eclipse."

Woojin nodded, pressing his lips together. "I promise."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You look merry this morning," Woojin said as he entered the dining hall. Felix grumbled, his cheek squished against and arms stretched out on top of the table. "I don't think Hyunjung _or_ Chan would approve of you behaving like this."

"I-"

"But I'm nice and I'll let it slip," Woojin said as he sat down on the chair that had by now, inoffically, become his. Felix straightened his back and turned to Woojin, a wide grin on his lips and eyes crinkled into small crescent moons.

"That's why I like you the best," he said and Woojin chuckled, shaking his head as a plate of food was placed in front of him. He quietly thanked the servant who only bowed their head to him before scurrying out of the room.

"I don't know how Hyunjung will feel about that but I feel honered," Woojin said and Felix laughed.

"I mean," he began, cheeky smile still present on his lips. "My heart beats for her so I guess that says something at least."

"That's cute," Woojin mused. "But I must ask. Why so gloomy today?"

"The blood moon tonight," Felix said, grimacing. "It always makes me feel..." he trailed off, eyes looking up at the ceiling as he looked for the right word to use, "icky."

"Icky," Woojin repeated and Felix just nodded, pout on his lips.

“Yes,” he sulked. “I don’t know but I feel sick the whole day before the actual eclipse. I don’t think you’ll see Chan today, but he’s never affected and that’s so unfair.”

“Oh really?” Woojin said, taking a bite of his food. Felix hummed, nodding his head a little before leaning his chin on his arms in front of him on the table. “He’s not affected at all?”

“Not until the actual eclipse, no,” he murmured, hiding his face in his arms. “But he doesn’t like these days either way so I don’t think you can expect him to come out.”

“He doesn’t?” Woojin frowned, tilting his head a little. Felix let out another hum and looked up from his arms. He looked at Woojin for a moment and Woojin felt his eyebrow twitch as he tried to read Felix’s expression. There was something in his eyes but Woojin couldn’t quite make it out.

“No he…” Felix trailed off, grimacing before hiding his face in his arms again. “As I said, he dislikes these days,” he continued, voice slightly muffled. Woojin hummed, figuring he would get much more out of Felix. “I’m going back to my room… I’m feeling really sick,” Felix announced, standing up.

“Feel better,” Woojin said politely as Felix left the dining hall. Felix hummed as he walked out, stopping in the doorway.

“Chan probably said this to you already but…” He took a deep breath. “Don’t wander the castle too much tonight, okay? Especially not when the blood moon is here. Before and after is fine, just… just be careful in the red hours, okay?”

“Yes,” Woojin said, nodding. “I will.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The silence laid over the castle like a thick blanket, he figured that it was safe enough for him to leave the room. He was only going down to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink. The moonlight was still filtering in through the window in a silvery pale light.

His footsteps echoed in the dark, empty halls. The only source of light, beside his candle, was the faint light of the moon shining through the large windows of the castle. The lunar eclipse had not started yet and Woojin did not feel any rush to return to his bedroom. As he walked up the stairs again, he noted a slight shift in the light but he paid it no mind.

When he walked past Chan’s room, he paused. He could hear rustling from inside followed by a cry in pain. He stood there for a second, debating what he should do. He took a deep breath, taking a step closer to the door. He raised his hand to knock on the door, pausing to question himself if this was a good idea. Another pained cry came from inside the room and Woojin knocked on the door.

“Chan?” he called out, waiting for a second to see if Chan would reply. “Are you okay?” he asked, worry lacing his voice as he waited for Chan to answer him.

“Leave,” came Chan’s voice, slightly twisted and lower, through the door. Woojin’s stomach twisted uncomfortably. He didn’t want to leave Chan, knowing he was in pain. He stood outside the door, contemplating on what to do. His heart squeezed painfully as a crunch of bone followed by a choked sob. “Please Woojin, stay away.”

“I can’t-”

“Just leave!” Chan all but yelled and Woojin took a step back, his heart racing in his chest. The eerie silence lowered itself and Woojin held his breath. The only thing he could hear was his own heart racing in his ribcage. A surge of… something coursed through his body. It felt like his heart stopped for a second before resuming.

He reached out a trembling hand to the door handle, taking a deep breath before he pushed it open.

The room was dark, the thick curtains pulled shut. Through the small space between the curtains, the light of the moon filtered through the window, casting its red light on the cream colored carpet.

_The blood moon was here._

There was a low growl from the corner of the room and Woojin startled, instinctively taking a step back. He couldn’t see anything but darkness in the corner, until two red eyes opened, gleaming in the darkness.

“I told you…” Chan hissed, approaching Woojin without his steps making a single sound, “to stay away.” As he walked past the small opening of the curtain, Woojin caught a glance of him in the faint, reddish light. This was bad. This was _really_ bad.

“Chan,” he whispered, hoping to reach through to Chan. He remembered what Felix had said, clear as day, but he prayed that Chan was still in somewhat control. He took another step back as Chan entered the weak candle light. His breath hitched as he saw Chan up close.

The first time Woojin had seen Chan, his eyes had been glowing red and his nails had been claws. But he had still looked like himself, in appearance and how he behaved. The vampire in front of him had red, gleaming eyes fixed on Woojin, his fangs longer as his lips were curled up in a snarl. His posture was hunched as he approached Woojin, like a predator waiting for the right time to pounce. Woojin’s eyes flickered down to his hands for a second. His fingers were twisted, bony and elongated with sharp claws.

Another growl rumbled in his chest and just as Woojin was about to call out his name again, Chan shoved Woojin against the door frame. The edge of it hit Woojin’s spine and he bit back a yelp. If he survived this, he was going to bruise from the sheer force of the impact.

Chan’s breathing was heavy, his eyes wild and Woojin felt his heart sink. The candle he had been holding may have fallen from his hands, but he could still see the wild look in Chan’s eyes. He wasn’t going to reach through to the rational side of Chan.

Slim, bony fingers wrapped around his throat. Woojin wasn’t sure if the blood moon made vampires stronger, but it certainly felt like Chan was putting no effort into his grip but still cut off Woojin’s air supply.

“Chan,” he tried again, gasping for air, his heart pounding in his ears and his body paralyzed with fear. He couldn’t move. A shiver ran down his spine as Chan moved his hand from his throat to his shoulder, the sharp claws digging into his skin. It felt hopeless, but when Chan leaned closer, his heaving chest pressed against Woojin’s and his sharp teeth grazed over Woojin’s skin, Woojin suddenly regained the ability to move and he instinctively placed his hand against Chan’s chest.

He could feel the coldness seeping through the soft fabric of Chan’s shirt and his breathing hitched as he realized that the slow, steady and usually very calming heartbeat was gone. He wasn’t sure what was happening, as Chan paused, his teeth just barely grazing over Woojin’s neck.

A choked sob slipped past Woojin’s lips and he closed his eyes. As it did, Chan suddenly pulled back. There was a rustle and Woojin opened his eyes, watching as Chan scrambled back to the corner he had been standing in when Woojin entered.

“Please leave,” Chan whispered, his voice returned to normal and trembling. Woojin took a deep breath, taking a step towards Chan. “Don’t.” He choked on a sob and Woojin’s heart felt like it broke in a million pieces. “Don’t come any closer.”

“Chan,” Woojin whispered, biting his tongue as he heard a small whimper coming from the darkness.

“I don’t want you to see me like this,” Chan choked out from the darkness. “Please just leave me alone.”

Woojin stood still in the doorway for a second, his heart still racing in his chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, walking out of the room to give Chan space. “I’m really sorry,” he said, barely audible as he closed the door behind him.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


“Woojin?” Felix called, knocking on the door. Woojin had been awake the whole night, anxiety eating him alive and preventing him from falling asleep. His eyes were hurting as he stared up in the green canopy above him. “Are you awake?” Felix asked, knocking on the door again. Woojin groaned, turning over in bed. “I can hear you. I’m coming in,” he announced and the door creaked open.

“I’m not feeling well,” Woojin murmured, trying to not break out in tears. The night had been emotional, to say the least and he felt so upset by what he had done. He hadn’t meant for anything to happen, he just wanted to check that Chan was okay but he had instead ruined everything. “I don’t think I’ll leave my room today.”

There was a pause and then the bed dipped down as Felix sat down on the mattress. “Did something happen?”

“I’m stupid,” Woojin murmured, taking a deep breath. “I-” He bit his lip before rolling over on his back to look at Felix. “I entered Chan’s room last night.”

“You did _what?”_ Felix asked and Woojin groaned, covering his face with his hands. There was another moment of silence before Felix spoke up again. “No wonder he didn’t want to leave his room.”

“I really messed up,” he mumbled, still hiding his face. He felt awful. His stomach twisted uncomfortably and his heart squeezed painfully every time that he thought about Chan and how broken he sounded last night. “I just-” He sighed and Felix hummed, reaching out a hand to pat Woojin’s shoulder. “He sounded like he was in pain.”

“I see,” Felix said and Woojin slowly removed his hands to meet Felix’s gaze. Felix’s eyes widened and he leaned closer. His gray eyes flickered around as he studied Woojin’s neck, cold fingers dancing over Woojin’s skin. “He could have killed you,” he said, meeting Woojin’s gaze. Woojin swallowed, a shiver running down his spine, sitting up slowly. Felix just followed him with his gaze. “Why didn’t he kill you?”

“I don’t know,” Woojin murmured, taking a deep breath and his shoulders slumped. “He was about to but I- I don’t know, maybe he realized what he was doing. He backed away and told me to get out.”

“Oh,” Felix said softly, something flashing in his eyes. Woojin frowned at him, tilting his head a little as he waited for an explanation but none came. Felix simply stood up and took a deep breath. “I’ll send someone with breakfast to you.”

“Felix-”

“I’ll talk to Chan,” Felix said as he began to head towards the door. “I have one or two things to ask of him and then… then I hope the two of you can talk this out,” he finished, leaving the room.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


Chan was avoiding Woojin. Not that Woojin was much better. He too tried to keep a distance to Chan, give him space. He wanted to apologize, but after two days of Chan all but running away from him, Woojin figured it was for the best to let Chan deal with things in his own pace.

“I hear you and Chan had a… run in during the blood moon,” Hyunjung said as she sat down in the armchair beside Woojin. Woojin hummed, not looking up from his book. He couldn’t concentrate on the book, the words not making any sense as his mind was just spinning with thoughts about Chan. “It seems like my dear heartbeat disappeared the second I arrived.”

“He’s gone?” Woojin asked, taking his eyes off the book to look at Hyunjung. She was wearing her hair up today, wearing a white, short sleeved lace dress and a pearl necklace gleaming in the faint light of the reading candle.

“Hiding, I would assume,” Hyunjung said as she opened the book she had brought with her. “I asked the servants to bring us some tea, I hope that is alright with you.”

“Yes, it is,” Woojin murmured. There was a pause as he stared out into empty space ahead of him and the only sound was the gentle, occasional sound of Hyunjung turning the pages. “Why would he be hiding?” he asked, turning back to look at Hyunjung.

“I think he’s scared of me asking him about the blood moon,” she said and Woojin hummed. “He’s quite sensitive to the whole blood moon matter,” she continued. Woojin felt his stomach drop. He felt awful. “From what Felix told me, you should talk to Chan.” She looked up from her book, her brown eyes shifting over to Woojin. While she did not have the same striking color as Felix and Chan, her eyes were still sharp and in this moment, Woojin felt like she was staring right through his soul.

“I just-” He licked his lips, breaking eye contact with Hyunjung. “I wanted to give him space. I feel… I feel really bad.”

“Why?” Hyunjung asked softly.

“I-” Woojin wasn’t sure what he was going to say. His chest tightened and he could feel his eyes begin to sting. “He sounded so… broken,” he whispered, not daring to raise his voice any further.

“I think I speak for most vampires when I say that blood moons are the lowest point for us,” Hyunjung said after a moment of silence, staring out into empty space. “We lose ourselves and I…” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I assume you saw him.” Woojin nodded and she sighed, shoulders slumping forward. “It’s not pretty.”

“I-”

“I can only assume,” she cut in, straightening her back in the chair and she looked back at Woojin, brown eyes soft, “that he feels ashamed. That you saw him like that. I’ve known Chan all his life, and I know how much he hates the blood moons. He feels disgusting.”

“It was my fault,” Woojin said, head low. “I didn’t listen to him and entered his room. I shouldn’t have done that. I feel so sorry but I-” He took a deep breath. “I don’t find him disgusting. I just want… I want things to return to normal.”

Hyunjung smiled, closing the book in her lap before reaching out to take Woojin’s hand. Her hand was cold, but it was something about the reassuring squeeze she gave him that caused warmth to bloom in Woojin’s chest.

“You should tell him that,” she said, brushing her thumb over Woojin’s warm hand. “I know my cousin is a bit stubborn and likes to run from his problems sometimes. But if you tell him this, I think things will get better.”

Woojin nodded, the heavy feeling in his chest easing just the slightest. “I’ll do that.”

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


No matter how hard Woojin tried, Chan continued to avoid him. A week and a half had passed since the blood moon and Chan was still avoiding him, staying away from the castle for longer periods of the time and keeping out of Woojin’s sight. At last, Woojin just had to admit to himself that he needed help.

“Felix,” he called out as he knocked on Felix’s door. Night had fallen and due to a rather cloudy sky this night, the moon did not provide any light through the window. The only light was the faint, warm light from the candle in his hand. “Are you awake?” he said, voice lower this time.

“Yeah,” came Felix’s raspy voice from inside the room and he could hear rustling from inside the room. The door opened and Felix peeked his head out. He was squinting, eyes sleepy and hair messy. Woojin bit the inside of his cheek, holding back a smile. Felix, despite being overly excited and bouncy, usually looked put together for the most part. This was a very unusual, but refreshing, sight.

“I’m sorry to disturb you like this.”

“Oh no,” Felix said, pausing to yawn. “Don’t worry, pr- Woojin,” he corrected himself, clearing his throat as he blinked, trying to get rid of the sleep in his eyes. “What can I help you with?”

“I need to talk to Chan,” Woojin said. “He keeps running away from me but I-” He took a deep breath. “I want things to return to normal.”

“Did you have to come to my room in the middle of the night?” Felix asked, rubbing his eyes as he leaned against the doorframe. “I’ll help you, but it is really late and I’m a growing boy, I need sleep to grow taller.”

“I-” Woojin sighed, shoulders dropping as he decided to not comment on how Felix probably wouldn’t grow much taller. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Felix said, yawning again and his eyelids heavy. He looked like he was going to fall asleep on the spot. “Go to bed and I’ll think of something.”

“Thank you, Felix,” Woojin said and Felix offered Woojin a sleepy grin. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Woojin,” Felix said softly, closing his door again, leaving Woojin alone in the dark hallway with nothing but his candle and his thoughts.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


“Are you certain this is going to work?” Woojin asked, eyebrow raised as he stood in the dark, dusty shed. He looked around the cramped space before turning to Felix. Felix was standing in the doorway to the shed, light illuminating him from behind and in contrast to last night, his hair was styled, neatly combed to the side and shining in like a halo around his head and his clothes were pressed, the white shirt and the large bow completely free from wrinkles.

“I’m certain,” Felix said, sending Woojin a large, wide smile. Woojin wasn’t convinced. “I have asked Jisung to help me. It’s a solid plan, I promise.”

“Okay,” Woojin said slowly, still not convinced. “I’ll trust you on this one then,” he continued and Felix’s grin widened. Woojin sighed and sat down on top of a box in the shed, crossing his legs. “I’ll wait here then.”

“Great,” Felix said, clapping his hands together before spinning around. “I’ll be right back,” he promised, closing the door to the shed.

Woojin sat there in silence, his heart pounding in his ears and palms sweaty. He felt so nervous, now when he was finally going to talk to Chan. He’d been going over his speech for days, mentally noting down what to say, but right now, his mind was blank.

“- and it’s in the shed?” came Chan’s voice and Woojin flinched in surprised. Oh god, this was it. He took a deep breath as he could hear footsteps coming closer.

“Yeah,” Jisung said, his voice surprisingly stable. Woojin had thought he would be nervous and stuttering but it seemed like he was wrong. He wasn’t sure how Felix got Jisung to agree on this; but on the other hand, Jisung was very much in love with Felix so maybe Woojin shouldn’t be so surprised.

“We just need you to look at it quickly,” Felix added, voice unnecessarily loud, probably to cover Woojin’s very loud heartbeat. Chan hummed and suddenly the door opened.

Woojin’s breath hitched as light filtered into the small shed and it took his eyes a second to adjust to the sudden brightness. Chan was standing in the doorway, eyes wide as he stared at Woojin. He was wearing a black shirt today, open at the front and cross necklace resting against his sternum. He looked tired, worn out and Woojin’s heart ached.

“I-” Chan began, attempting to spin around and leave but instead he stumbled inside as Felix gave him a shove, the door slamming behind him. There was a rattle of the keys and the lock clicked. “Oh for the love of God, Felix!” Chan called, turning around to knock on the door. “Open the door.”

“We’re not opening it until you and Woojin have talked!” Felix called back at the same time as Jisung yelled “I’M SO SORRY THIS WAS LORD FELIX’S IDEA.”

“Chan,” Woojin said, trying to keep his voice as steady as he could and he stood up. Chan was still facing the door, his body frozen in place. Woojin swallowed hard, running a hand through his dark hair. “Please look at me,” he said softly but Chan didn’t more.

“I-” Chan began but Woojin cut him off.

“I’m sorry,” he said, shoulders slumping and that’s when Chan moved again. He spun around, eyes wide. It was dark and Woojin could barely make out the details of his face. “I should have listened to you and respected your private space. I’m so sorry, Chan.”

“I-” Chan took a deep breath, still standing by the door, as far away from Woojin as he possibly could. “I- I’m… I’m sorry too,” he whispered.

Woojin frowned, tilting his head. “You have nothing to be sorry about, I- It was my fault.”

“I almost killed you,” Chan deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. Woojin took a deep breath, braving himself and took a step closer to Chan. As he did, Chan took a step back, his back pressed against the door. “You should be terrified of me,” he added, voice barely a whisper and his head bowed down; Woojin’s heart ached.

“I’m not,” he mumbled and Chan lifted his head, meeting Woojin’s gaze. “I was the one who entered when I shouldn’t have… I’m so sorry. You sounded like you were in pain and-” he cut himself off, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

Chan swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing as he did and in whatever light that made it through the cracks in the walls to the shed, Woojin could have sworn he saw tears in Chan’s eyes. He decided to not point it out.

“You’re not scared of me?” he whispered, voice so small and Woojin clenched his jaw.

“I’m not,” he replied, trying to keep his voice as stable as possible. “I just want things to become normal.”

Chan looked so different in front of Woojin. The usually proud and confident way he carried himself was erased, replaced with his shoulders slumped forward and head lowered in shame. Woojin felt awful. This was all his fault.

“The blood moon is… It’s nothing you can do anything about. I was wrong for entering your room when you told me not to and I am sorry. Will you please forgive me and maybe…” He swallowed hard. “Maybe we can move past it?”

“Yes,” Chan said, his voice just a little brighter. “I forgive you, Woojin.”

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


The change didn’t happen overnight, but Chan didn’t run away from him anymore. He still kept on the quiet side, warming up slowly as he let Woojin do most of the talking but he was smiling and laughing along to Woojin’s jokes.

It was a welcomed change though and Woojin could just feel how the castle got warmer. It helped, because summer was passing and autumn was starting to approach with its orange, yellow and red hues and colder winds. Despite the cold outside, Woojin welcomed the change of season with open arms.

Felix was also a great help, along with Hyunjung as she came by to visit. They made sure to engage in conversations, trying to pull Chan into them and eventually, it almost felt like it had been before the blood moon.

Almost.

There was something that was different. But Woojin wasn’t sure what it really was. Maybe it was the way he let his hands linger when he took Chan’s, not wanting to lose him. Maybe it was something with him keeping an eye at Chan, his heart fluttering when he laughed. Woojin wasn’t sure.

 

 

The early autumn day was slightly cold, but the sun was out and shining bright. Woojin was walking through the castle, looking for Chan. He had seen Chan at breakfast as they had had their breakfast together in Woojin’s room, just chit-chatting about everything between heaven and earth. But after breakfast, he had disappeared and Woojin had been unsuccessful in finding him before lunch. So here he was, walking around the castle in the early noon to look for Chan.

“Hello Woojin,” Felix said, pausing as Woojin stepped out into the hallway. Felix was standing in a doorway, the door open and he looked at Woojin with curious eyes. “Are you looking for Chan?” he asked and Woojin nodded, glancing around the hallway.

“Yes I am,” he murmured and Felix smiled, softly without a trace of mischievousness in his eyes. Woojin greatly appreciated that. “You don’t happen to have a clue of where he is, do you?”

“My bet would be the library,” Felix said after a moment of silence, eyes flickering up to the ceiling as he thought about Woojin’s question. “He said something about the poetry and I- Well actually I stopped listening to him at some point. But uh, try the library?” he said with a sheepish grin.

Woojin just shook his head, fond smile on his lips. “I’ll try the library then,” he said, petting Felix on the cheek as he walked past him, towards the library.

“Bye,” Felix called after him. “Say hi to Chan from me.”

The sun was filtering in through the large window of the library as Woojin entered. He could hear a rustle from the far back and an irritated sigh, undoubtedly Chan’s. With a smile on his lips, he walked through the library, towards the sound. As he rounded the corner, he could see Chan facing the bookshelf, back towards Woojin. He was reaching for a book, fingers just barely reaching it. Woojin wasn’t certain he would reach it himself, but it was worth a try.

Chan flinched in surprise as Woojin reached over him for the book, taking it down from the shelf. Woojin’s chest was almost pressed against Chan’s back and when Chan spun around, he realized just how close they were.

Woojin’s breath hitched, staring at Chan with wide eyes. Chan, his back against the bookshelf stared at Woojin with wide eyes. As they stood there, Woojin took the moment to just study Chan’s face. Chan seemed to do the same, his eyes flickering down to Woojin’s lips for a second before meeting Woojin’s eyes. Woojin’s heart stuttered.

_He was in love with Chan._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOH  
> These two updates have been super quick. However, I can't promise the coming ones will be as quick. I'm gonna be traveling a little and I have my job and what not iwi I'll try to update within two weeks at least iwi
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and commenting. ily <3
> 
> Pinkpunchmango @ twt and sparklegay1337 @ cc


	3. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A lonely star upon the dark blue sky, shining so desperately. Worry no more, little star, for you shall soon find company._

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin exhaled, breath shaky and his eyes locked with Chan’s. _Oh god they were so close._ Chan inhaled sharply and Woojin swallowed.

“Sorry,” he finally got out, voice strained and thin. He pulled back and he felt a pang of disappointment in his heart as he did. “Didn’t mean to startle you,” he mumbled, averting his eyes, feeling his ears heat up.

Chan was silent for a moment before speaking up. “It’s quite alright,” he said and Woojin looked back, meeting Chan’s gaze. “You just surprised me a little there,” he continued, letting out an awkward laugh and Woojin joined. Oh lord this felt so awkward.

Silence fell over the library as both of them avoided each other’s gaze and Woojin could feel his ears heating up. Then he looked down at the book, clearing his throat. “Why were you reaching for this?” he asked, looking down at the book. It was old, its leather worn and it lacked a title. He flipped the book open at a random page, smiling as his eyes fell on the short poem. It was handwritten and he found himself mouthing the words of the poem as he read it.

“It’s my father’s notebook,” Chan said gently and Woojin snapped his head up, eyes wide. “I have no idea how it ended up in the bookshelf.”

“Oh,” Woojin said, quickly closing it and he held it out for Chan. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Chan said, the awkwardness gone and he looked like the regular, relaxed and slightly guarded Chan that Woojin had gotten to know. “You can keep it if you want. He wrote some really nice poetry. I was…” Chan trailed off, a small smile blooming on his lips as he averted his eyes for a second. “I was looking for it to show you actually.”

“That’s…” Woojin licked his lips nervously, eyes flickering around before meeting Chan’s gaze. His heart stuttered and he cursed himself for being so nervous. “That’s very thoughtful of you. I appreciate it.”

“Yeah…” Chan murmured and the heavy silence lowered itself over the room again. Woojin swallowed, his heart racing and he was sure Chan could hear it. “I’m going… I have business to attend to I’ll…”

“Yes of course,” Woojin said, clearing his throat and his face warm. “I’ll… I’ll see you later?”

“Yes,” Chan said, giving Woojin a quick nod before walking past him. “I’ll see you later, my prince,” he excused himself, leaving Woojin alone with his thoughts. Woojin remained frozen for a moment, listening intently to make sure he heard the door close. When the door closed, Woojin smacked himself in the face as he facepalmed.

“Woojin you absolute idiot,” he grumbled to himself. He wasn’t sure what he was so worked up again; the fact that he almost kissed Chan or the fact that he didn’t kiss Chan.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


“Let me just ask you,” Felix said slowly as he entered Woojin’s room, closing the door carefully behind him. “What in the world did you do to my brother? I’ve never seen him that frazzled.”

The memories immediately washed over him and Woojin’s face heated up. He took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, trying to collect himself. Felix frowned, narrowing his eyes as he moved closer, sitting down on Woojin’s bed.

“Nothing,” Woojin mumbled, knowing fully well that he wasn’t going to convince Felix with that. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes as Felix fixed his gaze at him, gray eyes piercing through his very soul. “It’s… No, it’s nothing.”

“Judging by the way Chan has been pacing back and forth, I would say it’s _something_ ,” Felix pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

“No it was… nothing really,” Woojin said. Felix just have him a look and Woojin sighed. “I haven’t really… I’m confused myself… Can we not talk about it?”

Felix was silent for a moment, eyeing Woojin closely before speaking up. “I’m feeling nice today, so sure.”

“Thank you,” Woojin murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It was just… a misunderstanding,” he continued and Felix hummed, not looking convinced. “I’m sure everything will be back to normal tomorrow.”

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


Things did go back to normal. Somewhat. It was a bit awkward in the beginning and Woojin cursed himself for being so stiff and uptight with Chan. He didn’t know how to handle the fact that he was in love with Chan.

But after a few days, things had calmed down enough for Woojin and Chan to strike up casual conversations with each other like they used to. Chan had begun to spend more time with Woojin, sharing each meal with him as well as spending time with him in the library.

“We’re getting you fitted today,” Chan said over lunch one day and Woojin frowned, tilting his head in confusion. Before he could ask about it, Chan spoke up again. “We need to tailor some more…” he trailed off, eyes flickering up to the ceiling for a second before meeting Woojin’s gaze, “formal clothes for you.”

“For what would I need that?” Woojin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m taking you as my plus one to an… event,” Chan said slowly, offering Woojin a sly grin. Woojin frowned, narrowing his eyes. “It’s a… party of sort. Nobles gets together to discuss their deals and whatnot in a… friendlier environment. These parties tend to be pretty pleasant, I figured I’d bring you along. Showing you something else than the castle.”

“Oh but-”

“I insist,” Chan said, giving Woojin a pointed look, “my prince,” he added and Woojin felt a shiver run down his spine. Not an unpleasant one, just a shiver. He took a deep breath and nodded, heart fluttering as Chan smiled.

“I might need to see something else,” he agreed, smiling softly. “Where does this event take place?”

“We’re a few nobles that takes turns in hosting them,” Chan explained and Woojin nodded. “It’s Hyunjung who’s hosting it this year,” he continued.

“Oh.”

“That’s the only reason I’m going this year,” Felix said as he walked into the dining room, causing both Woojin and Chan to look away from each other. “Hyunjung allowed me to bring Jisung,” he continued, beaming as he walked into the kitchen. Woojin and Chan just looked after him; both with confused expressions on their faces.

“So uh, wouldn’t Felix had been allowed to bring Jisung?” Woojin asked, looking back at Chan.

“Jisung isn’t a noble,” Felix said, peeking his head out of the kitchen again. “So technically I wouldn’t have been allowed to bring him, but Hyunjung approved of him so I’m bringing him along,” he continued before disappearing.

Chan was pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed and he sighed. “That kid,” he said and Woojin chuckled. “But yes, when the plus one is not a noble, the host needs to give their permission for the person you want to bring along.”

“Ah,” Woojin said, nodding his head. “I see.”

“And most people hosting these events are…” he trailed off, rubbing his chin as he looked for the right word, “old fashioned,” he finished and Woojin hummed. He was familiar with that. “So for the most part, people who are not nobles are not allowed into these events. But Felix was very keen on introducing Jisung to his friends and I don’t think Hyunjung can say no to him.”

“She seems to have a soft spot for him,” Woojin agreed and Chan laughed.

“She does indeed,” Chan said and Woojin couldn’t hold back the fond smile.

“Does she live with her family or..?”

“She lives alone,” Chan said, expression becoming a little more serious. “Her family is… dead. All of them.”

“I’m sorry,” Woojin whispered, lowering his head. “Did you-”

“They were killed when I was very young so I had little connection to them,” Chan said calmly, leaning back in the chair. “And there was… different circumstances for their passing.”

“Oh,” Woojin said, deciding to not push the matter further. Chan gave Woojin a tight lipped smile before taking a sip from his glass, not saying anything else.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


Woojin ran his fingers over the soft lace of the shirt. It looked stunning as it was laid out on his bed. He took a deep breath, throwing a glance over his shoulder to the full body mirror in his room. They needed to get ready to leave in a bit and Woojin knew he should hurry up. But he wanted to take a moment to just look at the garment.

It was a white shirt and Woojin had been staying clear from white clothing, ever since he left his kingdom. It had been a color of clothing his parents had forced him to wear, to look formal. It didn’t feel like him. But as he saw this shirt, delicate white lace, his heart fluttered. He _wanted_ to wear this.

He took a deep breath as he pulled off the green silk shirt he was wearing, tossing it to the side. He stood there in the slightly chilly air for a moment, skin prickling as he just stared at the shirt. He began with changing pants, his fingers trembling ever so slightly as he buttoned the silver buttons on his dark green pants. He reached out to pick the shirt up and he pulled it over his shoulders. The lace was smooth over his skin, the sleeves snug around his arms until they reached the middle of his forearm, where they flared out in layers of sheer chiffon, lace adorning the edge of it.

As he buttoned the front of the shirt, he moved to stand in front of the mirror, looking at himself. He began with the two top buttons, pulling the collar tightly around his neck before moving down. There was a space where the shirt lacked buttons, causing parts of his chest to be exposed, and he moved on to button the delicate, silver buttons over his torso.

It looked good on him, the white in a stark contrast to his tan skin. He couldn’t hold back the smile and he bit his lip as he smoothened his hair down. The work that had gone into the clothes was so delicate and Woojin’s heart swelled in his chest as he looked at himself. He felt excited.

A knock on his door snapped him out of his own bubble and he tore his eyes off his reflection.

“Yes?” he called out, assuming it was probably Felix or a servant.

“Are you ready?” came Felix’s bright voice from the other side. “I’m coming,” he announced, pushing the door open. Felix’s bright blond hair was brushed to the side, away from his hair and every little hair was in place. His smile widened as he saw Woojin. “Oh that fits you really nicely,” he complimented and Woojin felt his ears heat up a little.

“You look really great too,” he said, eyes wandering over Felix’s outfit before meeting his gaze again. Felix was wearing a simple white shirt with a high collar, a black ribbon about his neck and instead of normal sleeves was layers of sheer chiffon, exposing Felix’s shoulders as they wrapped around his upper arms.

“We need to do something about your hair though,” Felix pointed out, walking up to Woojin. Woojin glanced at his reflection before frowning at Felix. Felix raised an eyebrow, running his fingers through Woojin’s bangs, brushing them to the side. Without a word, he went over to the drawer beside the full body mirror. “Do you even use the oil I gave you?” he asked, pulling the small jar of oil out along with a comb.

“I-”

“Don’t even answer that,” Felix cut him off, rolling his eyes. He opened the jar, placing it on top of the drawer before dipping his fingers in. Woojin stood still as Felix began to style his hair with the oil and the comb. He brushed his bangs up and to the side, bringing his hand up to separate some strands of hairs from the rest. “You do look good with just your hair combed, but you should try to style it a little,” Felix said as he worked with Woojin’s hair before taking a step back, looking at his work. “What do you think?”

Woojin had seen himself with his hair styled and brushed away from his forehead, but it had always been on his parents initiative and during the time he felt like he was forced into all kinds of things. But this time, he couldn’t help but smile as he saw himself. His hair was brushed to the side, slightly messy but still neatly done.

“I like it,” he said and Felix beamed, placing the comb back on the drawer. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Felix said. “We need to get going; Chan is waiting in the hall. You can head down, I’ll just wash my hands,” he continued, looking down on his hands.

Woojin nodded, following Felix out the door. He took a deep breath as he began to head down the hallway, back to the large entrance hall where Chan was waiting for them.

He walked down the stairs hand on the railing and his heart beating hard but steady in his chest. Chan was standing in the center of the room, back turned but as Woojin’s steps echoed through the room, he spun around. Woojin’s breath hitched, his heart stuttering.

Chan was wearing a black jacket, a vest in the front and the neckline dipping low, exposing his sternum where the simple cross necklace rested comfortably. Much like Woojin’s shirt, the sleeves were tight around Chan’s arms before flaring out in layered lace. He was wearing dark red pants, the red just barely noticeable in the lights from the candle all around him. The jacket was longer in the back, almost resembling a tailcoat.

Chan’s eyes widened for just a second as he laid his eyes upon Woojin before breaking out in a wide smile. He moved to meet Woojin at the bottom of the stairs, gently taking Woojin’s hand. Woojin tried his best to control his heartbeat as Chan brought Woojin’s hand to his lips.

“Good evening my prince,” he greeted, one arm behind his back as he looked up at Woojin with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Woojin’s heart was going crazy and if Chan could hear it, he made no attempt in showing it. “Are you ready for tonight?”

“I would assume I am,” Woojin replied, keeping his voice as stable as possible. “Unless you have anything else you want to tell me?” He raised an eyebrow and Chan chuckled, shaking his head. He let go of Woojin’s hand, turning around to offer his elbow to Woojin instead.

“Let’s go to our carriage then,” he said as Woojin linked his arm with Chan’s, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. “Felix should be with us soon and when he comes, we’ll leave,” he continued and Woojin nodded. With another smile, Chan began to lead Woojin towards the door and Woojin couldn’t hold back the smile. He felt excited.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


Woojin had his arm linked with Chan’s, his heart beating hard in his chest. He wasn’t really sure why his heart was racing like this; might be because of nervousness, might be because of excitement or it could be the fact that Chan was holding his arm. He took a deep breath as the large doors were pushed open in front of them. He could hear music from inside, Felix’s bright chatter as he talked to Jisung and his own heart beating in his ears.

“You okay?” Chan asked as they entered the castle. Hyunjung’s castle was even larger than Chan’s, with four large towers and a large, glass dome in the middle of it. As they entered and walked through the grand halls, Woojin quickly understood that the castle was built around the ballroom.

“Just nervous,” Woojin said, brushing Chan’s worries off with a smile. “I’m a bit out of practice with my social skills.”

“You seem to be doing just fine with me,” Chan pointed out, cheeky grin on his lips and Woojin playfully slapped his arm.

“You know what I mean.” he said and Chan nodded, tightening his grip of Woojin’s arm ever so slightly.

“I do,” he said, still grinning. “And I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about my prince,” he continued and Woojin felt his cheeks heat up.

“Just call me Woojin,” he whispered as they entered the ballroom. Maybe Chan replied, maybe he didn’t; Woojin wasn’t sure because the moment they stepped inside the ballroom, he was stunned.

The roof was partly made out of stained glass, the center part of the white and golden ceiling holding a large chandelier. The marbled floor was polished, reflecting the light from the thousand candles all around the room.

Beside him, Woojin could hear Jisung gasp. He looked to the side, to Jisung who was holding onto Felix’s arm in a tight grip. Jisung was looking around the room with wide eyes and Woojin was about to say something but he didn’t have the chance until Felix began to pull Jisung across the room.

“Seungmin! Hyunjin!” he called out, voice way too loud for it to be appropriate and Woojin could see Jisung’s face turn red as people in the room turned their heads to look at the two of them with curious eyes.

“That boy,” Chan said, rolling his eyes and Woojin chuckled, letting his eyes wander over the crowd in the room. As he did, he realized that there were quite a lot of eyes on them and he suddenly felt very self-conscious and he tightened his grip of Chan’s arm, cowering ever so slightly. “Straighten your back,” Chan murmured and Woojin widened his eyes, looking back at Chan. “Be proud.”

Just as Woojin was about to reply, Hyunjung appeared in front of them. She was wearing white tonight, a long dress reaching the floor with see through, off shoulder sleeves. Her hair was styled in loose curls, the hair on the right side pinned back with a pearl barrette.

“Woojin!” she exclaimed, patting Woojin on the cheek before turning to Chan. “My heartbeat,” she cooed, pinching Chan’s cheek and Chan just rolled his eyes. “Did you two just get here?”

“We did, cousin,” Chan replied, straightening his back ever so slightly and Woojin followed suit. Chan glanced over to the side and as Woojin followed his gaze, he saw Felix in the far end of the room, clinging on Jisung while chatting with two other boys. “We brought Felix with us but he seem to have found his friends.”

“I’m glad those two attended tonight,” Hyunjung mused, glancing over at Felix before back to Chan and Woojin. “I have to greet more guests,” she said with an apologetic smile. Woojin smiled, giving her a small nod and Chan hummed. “Please socialize a little,” she continued, more directed to Chan than Woojin. “And Woojin, there are humans here too so don’t be too afraid.”

“Thank you,” he said with a small smile and Hyunjung gave him a nod, turning around to greet more guests.

“Do you want something to drink?” Chan asked, guiding Woojin towards the side of the room. Along the side of the room were a few tables, canapés on plates and glasses with different colored liquids in them. “Or maybe eat?”

“Something to drink is just fine,” Woojin replied, his grip of Chan’s arm tightening ever so slightly. He didn’t want to let go, not yet. Chan grinned, teeth glinting in the warm candle light as they walked up to the table and he picked up a glass containing a pale gold liquid, bubbles rising from the bottom of the glass up to the top, and he held it out for Woojin.

“Do you like champagne?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow and Woojin hummed, taking the glass from Chan. As Chan reached for another glass, this one holding a crimson red liquid, Woojin took a sip of the champagne, the liquid dry and slightly bitter on his tongue. “Good?” Chan asked, leading Woojin away from the table to a more secluded part of the room.

“Very,” Woojin replied as Chan drank the blood. Woojin watched him intently, noting the way Chan’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and his tongue darting out to lick the blood off his lips.

“Ah,” a new voice said and Woojin looked over to see a man, large fangs exposed as he grinned, approaching them. He had neatly cut dark brown hair, shorter on the sides, an angular jaw and a beard. His eyes were white, a ring of red just around the iris and Woojin felt an unpleasant shiver run down his spine as the vampire looked at him. “Chan, my dear. How nice to see you again.” Chan didn’t reply and Woojin glanced over at him. He didn’t have a good feeling about this and judging by the tension in Chan’s jaw, this was not a friend of Chan’s. “I see you have a date tonight,” the man continued, bowing his head to Woojin. “I’m Jungsoo.”

“Woojin,” Woojin said politely, not liking the glint in Jungsoo’s eyes.

“You must be the first date Chan brings to one of these events,” Jungsoo said and Woojin nodded stiffly.

“Daring to come over here when Hyunjung isn’t here, hm? Did you have anything to discuss with me, Jungsoo?” Chan asked, voice strained and jaw still tense. Jungsoo raised an eyebrow, looking between the two of them before chuckling.

“I prefer to not be anywhere close to that demon. But no, I did not have anything urgent to discuss, _my lord,_ ” he said and Woojin could hear Chan inhale sharply. The tension between the two vampires were so thick and Woojin wanted to pull Chan away. “But I had to come over to ask if the rumors are true.” He grinned even wider and Woojin tightened his grip of Chan’s arm.

“What rumors are you talking about?” Chan asked calmly, taking another sip from his glass and Woojin did the same, trying to seem as calm as possible.

“Did you really kidnap a prince?” Jungsoo asked, grin still present on his lips. Chan opened his lips but Woojin cut him off.

“He did not,” he replied calmly, taking a deep breath as he met Jungsoo’s piercing eyes. “I followed him willingly,” he continued, biting the inside of his cheek as something flashed in Jungsoo’s eyes. “He offered me a home and I accepted it.”

“I see,” the vampire replied calmly. “I’ll leave you two alone then,” he continued, giving them both a nod before turning around to leave them alone with Woojin’s racing heart. Woojin took a deep breath, looking over at Chan who was frowning after Jungsoo as he disappeared in the crowd.

“Who was…” Woojin trailed off, licking his dry lips. “Who was he?”

“Nothing has been proven but…” Chan took a deep breath, lowering his voice and he leaned closer to Woojin, finally looking away from Jungsoo to look at Woojin. “Jungsoo might be behind the death of my parents.”

“He… what?”

“As I said, nothing has been proven,” Chan murmured, voice still calm. “But he has some reasons for wanting to bring my family harm.”

“Why would he…” Woojin trailed off, looking towards the direction that Jungsoo had walked off. “Why would he want that?”

“He’s a lord, lower ranked than my family with less trading deals than us. If we were gone… there would be more opportunities for him.”

“Couldn’t he just have struck a deal with your family?” Woojin asked, raising an eyebrow. Chan hummed into his glass of blood.

“He could,” he mumbled, letting his eyes wander across the room. “But Jungsoo… Jungsoo’s heart is still. He enjoys the blood shed,” he continued and Woojin’s stomach lurched. He nodded, swallowing hard. He was about to say something when Felix suddenly appeared in front of them.

“Woojin!” he exclaimed and Woojin blinked. “Terribly sorry brother but I think I’m going to have to steal your date for a few moments.”

Woojin’s ears heated up a little and Felix’s grin stretched widely. Chan chuckled, shaking his head as he let go of Woojin’s arm, letting Felix link his arm with Woojin instead.

“Why do you need him?” Chan asked amused and Felix grinned sheepishly. “Please don’t do anything stupid, tell him anything stupid and just take care of him.”

“You got it!” Felix said, giving Chan a thumbs up before pulling Woojin with him. As he was pulled away, Woojin caught Chan’s fond smile as he looked after the two of them.

“Where are we going?” Woojin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Seungmin, Hyunjin,” Felix said, ignoring Woojin’s question as he came to a halt. “This is Woojin,” he said and Woojin was suddenly in front of two teens and Jisung.

“Hello,” he said, giving both of them a nod. “I’m Woojin.”

“Nice to meet you,” the red haired one said, slim, warm brown eyes shaped like crescent moons as he smiled, his large fangs exposed. He had an oval face, strong chin but chubby jowls that hinted at his young age and added a softness to his face, dressed in a dark green suit with a white shirt under, buttoned up all the way and tight against his throat. “I’m Seungmin.”

“I’m Hyunjin,” the other teen, the one with the black middle parting and heart shaped face with thick lips, a prominent feature on his face, said. His eyes were a piercing green and Woojin might have had been taken by the intensity of the color, had it not been for the way his eyes crinkled as he smiled and the way he held himself. As he stood there, he realized that he was standing among 4 teenagers.

“Woojin lives with us, has been for a few months now,” Felix explained and Woojin hummed, taking a sip of his champagne. Felix looked like he was about to say something else but instead he bit his lip, holding back a grin. “Seungmin and Hyunjin are my only friends outside the castle,” he said, turning to Woojin. “I wanted you to meet them.”

“That’s cute,” Woojin commented, ruffling Felix’s hair as Felix grinned sheepishly. He took another sip of his champagne, emptying the glass. As a servant passed by, he placed the glass on the tray they were carrying, thanking them quietly.

 

 

Woojin stayed with Felix, Jisung, Seungmin and Hyunjin for a while, listening to them chatter about everything between heaven and earth. It was refreshing, to hear the teenager version of all this official and uptight occasion. As he stood there, Woojin realized that he had missed out on so much during his childhood, just by not having a friend his age.

The music, that had previously been muted and in the background, suddenly picked up and increased in volume. Just as it did, someone tapped Woojin on the shoulder. He turned around, breath hitching as he came face to face with Chan. Chan was smiling softly, causing Woojin’s heart to stutter and he held out his hands.

“Would you like a dance with me, my prince?” he asked, glint in his eyes and Woojin swallowed.

“I would love to,” he replied, placing his hand in Chan’s cold one. Chan chuckled, throwing Felix a glance before leading Woojin to the dance floor among the other couples.

“Do you want to lead or do you prefer me to lead?” Chan asked and Woojin inhaled sharply before placing his hand on Chan’s shoulder. A grin twitched in the corner of Chan’s lips and he placed a hand on Woojin’s back, looking down for a second before up again, meeting Woojin’s gaze.

“I trust you to lead me,” Woojin said, keeping his voice as steady as possible. Chan grinned, eyes reflecting the warm light beautifully as he pulled Woojin along, moving slowly to match the music. Woojin didn’t say anything else, he couldn’t. The only thing he could do was stare at Chan, trying his best to keep up with the dance and not get too distracted. The music slowly drowned out and in this moment, there were only the two of them. Woojin’s heart was hammering against his ribcage, his whole body feeling warm and he just felt _happy_.

He never wanted to stop feeling like this.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


“You and Chan seemed to have fun at the party yesterday,” Felix said, sitting down in front of Woojin by the table with a wide, smug grin. He placed his mug on the table, placing his elbows on the table and he leaned his chin on his hands, leaning forward. Woojin, in the middle of his lunch, could feel his ears heat up a little.

“I enjoyed myself, yes,” he said, trying to sound as casual as possible and Felix hummed, grin still present on his lips. “Did you and Jisung have fun?”

“We did,” Felix said, grin brightening and going from smug to blinding, eyes crinkling into small crescents as it widened. “I kissed Jisung yesterday,” he said and Woojin choked on his bite of food in surprise, eyes going wide. He coughed, trying to collect himself and Felix laughed.

“You did what now?”

“I kissed Jisung,” Felix said, still grinning. “When we got back home I was bringing him back to his room I kissed him.”

“Finally,” Woojin said and Felix snorted, rolling his eyes but the smile still remained. “That only took you… I don’t know, forever?”

“I didn’t take forever,” Felix weakly protested and Woojin hummed, taking another bite of his food. “It didn’t!”

“Sure,” Woojin said, and Felix let out a playful whine. “Excuse me for changing subject but, have you seen your brother? I haven’t seen him all day.”

“Ah,” Felix said, leaning back in his chair and he reached out to take the mug in both his hands. “He left this morning to settle some deals with our neighbors. He should be back later today.”

“I see,” Woojin mused, averting his eyes and he could feel Felix’s eyes on him. Felix didn’t push the matter, neither did Woojin; he just focused on finishing his breakfast, trying his best to take his mind of Chan.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


“Did you have fun yesterday?” Hyunjung asked as she took a sip of her tea. She had arrived just after lunch, letting Felix drag her around the house for a bit before joining Woojin for tea. “I did not have an opportunity to speak with Chan before you left last night. I apologize for that.”

“No it’s okay,” Woojin said, offering Hyunjung a warm smile and she chuckled, looking out the window. They were now at the height of autumn, the leaves yellow, orange and red as they prepared to fall from the trees. “Hosting is a lot of work. You did a very good job with the party.”

“Thank you,” Hyunjung murmured, nodding her head a little.

“I had fun,” Woojin said and Hyunjung’s smile got even wider. “I think Chan did too.”

“I would hope so.”

“But…” Woojin said, frowning a little and Hyunjung raised an eyebrow, her smile dropping. Woojin looked away for a second, thinking, before meeting her gaze again. “We met someone called Jungsoo,” he said, flinching when Hyunjung let out a hiss. He hadn’t expected that reaction.

“Did he do anything to you?” she asked. Woojin shook his head, tilting his head a little as Hyunjung clenched her jaw.

“He just talked but I… I guess he said a few things that made me curious,” Woojin murmured and Hyunjung hummed, nodding her head slowly, averting her eyes before taking another sip of her tea. There was something in her eyes, something that Woojin couldn’t really make out. Maybe it was fear. Maybe it was anger.

“I think I can answer a few of your questions,” she said, meeting Woojin’s gaze and Woojin could feel goosebumps rising on his arms. “He called me demon, didn’t he?” she asked and Woojin nodded, at loss for words.

He had known Hyunjung for quite some time now and he knew her as this kind mother like figure who took care of Felix and Chan the best she could. She was always warm, happy and brought a sense of security. Despite being a vampire, a rather old and powerful one according to Chan, Woojin never felt like he was looking at a predator. But right now, her eyes told Woojin something completely different.

Hyunjung sighed, running a hand through her hair and she placed the cup down on the table.

“I assume it’s only fair to you that you… know why… Has Chan told you about my family?” she asked, nodding her head a little when Woojin nodded. “Then you know that I am the only one still alive.”

“Yes,” Woojin said slowly, eyebrows furrowed and head tilted. He didn’t really understand where she was going with this.

“My mother died shortly after I was born,” she explained, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Vampires may be tough and immortal, but we can be killed and childbirth weakens the vampire. She had already carried a son, my brother, and thought that she could carry another child. She didn’t make it.”

“I’m sorry,” Woojin murmured but Hyunjung just shrugged.

“I’m old Woojin, really old and when I grew up,” she paused, taking a deep breath. “When I grew up, the majority of people still believed that women were worth less than men…” She took another pause, running her hand through her hair again. “There are still those people around, but trust when when I say it was worse back then.”

“Oh.”

“My father, and brother for that matter, treated me rather poorly as I grew up,” she began and Woojin nodded, eyes wide. “Vampires doesn’t get more than one child, commonly, but when they do there’s usually a split in the family wealth to give both children a share of the family name. My father, however, decided to give it all to my brother.” She looked out the window, staring into the distance.

“But you have-”

“I killed them,” Hyunjung said, eyes snapping back to look at Woojin and Woojin felt a shiver run down his spine, his heart stopping for a second in fright. She took a deep breath, leaning back in the chair as she looked down on her hand, inspecting her nails. “I tried for years to convince him that I was more than capable of being the head of the family. I wanted just a little power but I was denied.”

Woojin stared at Hyunjung, not knowing what to feel or think.

“My heart had stopped, Woojin,” she explained, voice softer and the normal, gentle look in her eye returning. “When I was 142 years old, Chan was born and I went to see him. I remember that day so clearly. He was about a month old when I was allowed to travel to them and visit.” A smile stretched on her lips. “He was so small and fragile in my arms. I know my uncle didn’t really trust me with his child, given my heart was still but his wife told me she wanted me to be Chan’s godmother, to watch over him and she trusted me to hold him. As I held him, my heart stuttered in my chest. I fell in love with him in that moment and I vowed to do anything in my power to protect him. Seven years later, Felix was born. He was even smaller, oh so delicate and fragile but he made my heart beat stronger.” She took a deep breath. “They became my reason to live, to breathe and to feel.”

There was a pause and Woojin watched Hyunjung’s fond expression as she recalled the memory. “You said you weren’t able to take care of them when… when their parents were killed,” he said, swallowing the lump of unease as Hyunjung’s expression darkened.

“When my uncle and his wife were killed, Chan and Felix were left alone. I wanted to move here, take care of them. I figured it would work out because I didn’t have any duties at my own house, but as I talked to my father, he made it clear that I was just _‘a stupid girl’_ ,” she hissed, red flaring in her eyes. “I was not allowed to move in with Chan and Felix, to take care of them. According to my father, it was good for Chan to learn the responsibility of being the head of a family.”

By now, red had fully seeped into her eyes along with angry tears welling up at the memory. “I’m sorry,” Woojin whispered, lowering his head. “I did not intend to bring back painful memories.”

“No,” Hyunjung said, taking a deep breath as she reached out to take Woojin’s hand. Her grip was soft and her skin cold as she gave Woojin’s hand a squeeze. “You deserve the truth. But if you want me to stop, tell me.”

Woojin nodded, taking a deep breath before giving Hyunjung’s hand a squeeze.

“Chan was 14 when their parents were killed. He was a child,” Hyunjung continued, the red dimming in her eyes again. “As a child he was so… he was so happy, so outgoing and just slightly awkward and fumbling. He deserved a bright childhood, he deserved everything…” She trailed off, taking a deep breath. “Two years later, I was finally allowed to visit them. Felix was clinging to me the whole time but Chan… Chan barely left his room. It was hard, to see the previously bright child just turn into a shell of himself. I spoke to him, the last day of my stay and he just broke. He cried and he cried. The two years had been so hard on him.”

“It… it must have been hard,” Woojin murmured and Hyunjung nodded.

“When I returned to my own home, I immediately met with my father. I asked him to let me travel to visit Chan and Felix more often. They were my heartbeats, I _needed_ to be with them,” she mumbled, her eyes distant as she looked to the far wall. “But he said no, told me I was not allowed to see them anymore… that I was getting too soft and… something just snapped.”

“Snapped?”

She shrugged, taking her eyes off the wall to look at Woojin. “It was as if my heart stopped. It was like a blood moon. I was so driven by anger and bloodthirst. I killed them. I started with my father, leaving him just barely alive before leaving him. I brought my brother to him, making sure my father watched as I, the weak child, killed his precious heir.” Woojin could see her lips trembling and she took another deep breath. “I wanted him to be scared of me, I wanted him to realize just how strong I really was and what a mistake he had done.”

“Oh.”

“When they were dead… the first thing I did was to move my household here. I stayed here for a few years while I took over and worked on the ties between my family and others and then I tried to help Chan as much as I could…” She ran a hand through her hair. “He never really… He never really became the bright eyed kid he once was but it got better.”

“I see,” Woojin murmured, head low.

“I’m glad he met you in the clearing,” she said and Woojin snapped his head up, eyes wide. “I had been living with them for about a year when he came home, telling me about the kind human boy he had met,” she continued and Woojin felt his ears heat up. “I think it helped him a lot. Thank you.”

“O-oh,” Woojin said softly and Hyunjung smiled, giving Woojin’s hand a gentle squeeze before pulling her hand back to take her cup of tea. “I-I didn’t know… that.”

“Well…” She took a deep breath and smiled. “Thank you, really.”

“It’s… It’s nothing,” Woojin mumbled, lowering his head. “I’m just… I’m glad I met him too,” he continued, staring down at the table as embarrassment heated up his cheeks. Hyunjung didn’t say anything else, she just drank her tea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sun was setting, the golden and pink glow filtering in through the small windows above the bookshelves. A reading candle was sitting on the table in between the twin reading chairs, flickering gently. Felix was sitting in Jisung’s lap, his face nuzzled into Jisung’s neck and Jisung’s low murmurs filled the room as he read outloud from the book in his hands. His face was warm, stumbling over his words when Felix pressed a kiss against the skin of his neck.

Woojin wasn’t sure how to go about this. He only wanted to find a book to read before going to bed. But he really didn’t want to break their bubble and make it awkward.

A cold hand suddenly grabbed his and Woojin startled in surprise, snapping his head around to see Chan. Chan raised a finger to his lips before pulling Woojin out of the library. Woojin just blinked at Chan as he gently closed the door to the library.

“Those two needs to express their love less in public,” Chan said fondly, shaking his head and Woojin laughed. Chan was still holding onto his hand and Woojin couldn’t help but glance down at it, his heart speeding up. When he looked up to meet Chan’s eyes, there was a flash of something in Chan’s eyes and he let go of Woojin’s hand.

“They’re very sweet though,” Woojin said, trying to ignore the way his heart sank in disappointment. “They’re both very sweet people. I’m glad they actually… solved things between them.”

“I am too,” Chan said, glancing back towards the door. “I’m glad Felix found someone. He has so much love inside of him, he needs to give away some of it to someone,” he continued, gaze growing a bit distant before he snapped back to look at Woojin. “Were you looking for something to read?”

“I was,” Woojin murmured and Chan nodded before taking Woojin’s hand again, tugging him away from the library. “Where are we going?” Woojin asked, confused as he followed Chan.

“Let’s not interrupt the lovebirds in the library here,” Chan said as they reached the stairs. “I might as well show you the library upstairs.”

“Wait, you have a second one?” Woojin asked, furrowing his brows. Chan didn’t reply, he just raised an eyebrow as he threw Woojin a glance over his shoulder. “Okay that actually makes sense. Forget I said anything,” he added, ears heating up and Chan chuckled. It did make sense, as Felix had mentioned Chan not liking to have detailed books about vampire in the library downstairs.

“It’s more… private,” Chan said, pulling Woojin to the left as they got upstairs, towards the direction of Felix’s and Hyunjung’s room. Woojin had been in Felix’s room a few times, the room being bright and decorated in yellow and gold, but he had never been in Hyunjung’s room. He knew, however, that she had a room on the other side of the hallway, facing Felix’s room, for when she visited.

Woojin hummed, not saying anything as he let himself be dragged through the wide hallway and to the room the furthest away from the stairs in this part of the house. He pushed the door open, letting go of Woojin’s hand to instead gesture for Woojin to enter.

“My prince,” he said, sly grin on his lips as he bowed his head a little. Woojin swatted his hand weakly in Chan’s direction.

“Just Woojin is fine,” he protested, biting his lip as Chan’s grin only got wider.

“I insist, my prince,” he said in a lighthearted tone; Woojin rolled his eyes, his ears growing warm.

“Should I call you ‘my lord’, then?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced back at Chan, before turning back to the library. It was smaller than the one downstairs, not nearly as tall from floor to ceiling. There was two large windows allowing sunlight in, reflecting like gold on the cream carpet. The bright light illuminated single reading chair and the desk that sat beside it.

“There’s no need for that,” Chan murmured, voice almost too quiet for Woojin to hear.

“Oh no,” Woojin said as he took his eyes off the library in front of him, looking at Chan with a small smile on his lips. “I insist, my lord.”

Chan chuckled, reaching out to give Woojin a gentle shove but it ended up being more of a brush of his hand, due to the gentleness of it. It made Woojin feel warm. “You’re awfully ridiculous, my prince,” he said, shaking his head and Woojin’s heart swelled. “Feel free to take a look around,” he continued, gesturing to the modest library.

“Thank you,” Woojin breathed, shifting his gaze back to the bookshelves. “Thank you, really.”

“It’s my pleasure, Woojin,” Chan said softly and Woojin snapped his head back at the mention of his name. Chan was grinning, fangs gleaming in the faint light of the setting sun. “And if you… should find a book you’d like to read this evening…” he trailed off, eyes flickering down to the floor for a second before meeting Woojin’s. “You can just bring it with you to your room.”

“Oh,” Woojin said, eyes widening. “I-”

“I’ll let you browse the library in peace,” Chan said, giving Woojin a nod before he could even say anything. “Rest well,” he finished, leaving Woojin alone in the library, confused.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


Maybe Chan didn’t reciprocate Woojin’s feelings. Woojin sighed as he stared out through the window of the downstairs library. It was pouring outside, the rain smattering against the glass window. Chan had been with Woojin during breakfast, chatting casually with him, but he had vanished as soon as they finished breakfast.

Woojin sighed again.

“Can you stop?” came Felix’s voice, an underlying whine in it, from behind a bookshelf and it only took two seconds before he walked around the shelf. “What’s bothering you?” he asked, pulling out the chair on the opposite side of the desk, sitting down in front of Woojin.

“No-”

“Don’t tell me it’s nothing,” Felix said, rolling his eyes as he leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs. “It’s clearly something if it has you sighing like five times every minute.”

“I don’t-”

“Don’t you dare deny that,” Felix interrupted and Woojin sighed again, shoulders slumping. “I’ve been in here for five minutes and I can’t concentrate because you’re so loud.”

“Sorry,” Woojin murmured but Felix shook his head.

“No worries,” he replied, expression softening. “But you should tell me what’s bothering you, as a payment for all the sighing.”

“I-” Woojin inhaled deeply, closing the book in front of him. Felix remained silent, raising an eyebrow as he waited for Woojin to talk. “I’m in love with Chan.”

“I know.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re not exactly subtle about it,” Felix said, crossing his arms over his chest. “You were sending him looks, with a capital l, all the time during the party. I’m honestly surprised you haven’t caved in and kissed him.”

“No,” Woojin protested, covering his warm face. “I just- I don’t think he reciprocates my feelings. I-”

“Hold on, wait,” Felix said and Woojin looked up from his hands. Felix were holding out his hands, brows furrowed. “You don’t think he what now?”

“I don’t think he holds any affection for me, not in… that manner, at least,” Woojin mumbled, embarrassed that they were talking about his feelings for Chan. He had tried to keep them at bay, muted and hopefully they would go away.

Felix didn’t look impressed. He kept staring at Woojin without saying a word before standing up. Woojin just looked at him, confused.

“You should talk to him,” he said softly before giving Woojin a nod. “If you excuse me, I have some matters to attend to.”

Then he left. Woojin just stared after him. Felix never spoke that formal to him, at least he hadn’t in the last couple of months. Woojin furrowed his brows, shifting his gaze over to the window again. It wasn’t raining anymore; it was snowing.

A small little smile twitched on his lips. He had looked forward to this change of season.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


If Chan had noticed that Woojin was, in fact, in love with him, he made no attempt to clear it. As winter had rolled in, covering the green land with soft and gentle white snow, things between them had remained the same.

“Can you be… cold?” Woojin asked, mostly to get a conversation going. He was sitting in the downstair lounge, a book in his hands in front of the fireplace. Chan was going over some letters in the chair in front of Woojin but when Woojin looked up, he caught Chan looking at him. Chan’s eyes widened for a second before averting his eyes for a moment. “I’m sorry that sounded rude,” he apologized but Chan shook his head.

“I understood, don’t worry,” he said softly, his tone so gentle and Woojin’s heart stuttered a little. “We can be cold yes…” he trailed off, eyes flickering to the ceiling for a second. “Perhaps we do not feel the cold the same way as humans, but we do get cold at times, especially during winter.”

“I see,” Woojin said slowly and Chan hummed, small smile on his lips. “Do you like winter?”

“I do,” Chan replied, placing the letters to the side. “I will say that I prefer spring, but winter is a rather good season as well.” Woojin nodded, pressing his lips together. “Do you have a favorite season?”

“Summer,” Woojin said without a second of hesitation. Chan raised an eyebrow, waiting for Woojin to continue. “I just- When I was…” he tailed off, biting his lip. “I wasn’t allowed outside very often. But I was allowed outside… more in the summers, because of the hot weather.”

“My apologies,” Chan said, giving Woojin a small nod. “I did not intend to bring back painful memories.”

“Oh no.” Woojin shook his head, small smile tugging on his lips. “That is quite alright.” There was a pause, awkward silence heavy in the air. “Why do you like spring the best then?”

A fond smile stretched on Chan’s lips as he leaned back in his arm chair. Woojin’s chest felt warm. There was something so peaceful over this whole situation and it brought him happiness.

“I like it because it’s a fresh start,” he finally said and Woojin hummed. “As winter melts away, the sun brings out new life. I like that.” Woojin kept his eyes on Chan, watching as Chan absentmindedly stared into the fire, the warm light reflecting in his eyes and a small, fond smile stretching his lips. He didn’t ask Chan anything else, nor did Chan ask him anything; they remained in the armchairs, just quietly enjoying each others company.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


The winter had not been terribly cold, but it had covered the landscape in a thick layer of snow. Woojin had opted to stay inside for most days, not being overly fond of the cold. But when Felix, along with Jisung, asked him to come outside with sparkly eyes, he couldn’t really say no. No one really said no to Felix, and with Jisung, wide eyes and gummy smile, Woojin found it very difficult to say no.

As he walked outside into the frozen garden, he found Chan standing by the door leading into the ballroom. He was wearing a rather thick, dark gray coat, his back straight and arms behind his back as he looked out over the garden.

“My lord,” Woojin greeted in a lighthearted tone as he joined Chan and Chan laughed, the cold facade quickly melting away as his whole face brightened in a smile.

“My prince,” he replied, giving Woojin a nod. “I see my brother managed to pull you out from the warmth as well.”

“He did, indeed,” Woojin said, taking his eyes off Chan and ignoring the way his heart was racing as he looked over the garden. “Any signs of the two lovebirds?”

“Not really,” Chan said and Woojin hummed, eyes still scanning for Felix and Jisung. “I assume they are planning to surprise us and therefore are hiding right now.”

“Ah.” Woojin chuckled, shaking his head. “I assume you’re not easily startled?” he asked, grin stretching his lips as he glanced over at Chan.

“Not usually, no,” Chan replied, shaking his head before he held out his arm towards Woojin. “Should we go look for my brother and his significant other?”

“Sounds like a very good idea to me,” Woojin agreed, grabbing a gentle hold of Chan’s arm. “Lead the way.”

He followed Chan through the frozen garden, letting Chan lead him as he was busy looking around them at the scenery to actually see where he was going. As they were walking and he was looking around, he caught Chan staring at him every now and then. Each time he looked in Chan’s direction, Chan quickly averted his eyes.

They stopped among the pines, the snow weighing heavy on the dark green branches and Woojin turned his head, looking at Chan. There was a moment of silence, where they just looked at each other. Woojin swallowed hard, eyes flickering to Chan’s lips for just the briefest of moments. His heart ached. He wanted to kiss Chan. Chan’s lips were slightly parted and Woojin didn’t miss the way his eyes flickered down to his lips.

He inhaled, grip of Chan’s arm tightening just the slightest and he leaned a bit closer. Maybe he had been wrong; maybe Chan _did_ return his affection. His heart fluttered as Chan leaned in a bit closer.

“SURPRISE!” Felix shouted, causing both of them to pull away and neither of them was prepared for the snow that was tossed their way. Woojin was stunned, too confused to say anything while Chan sputtered something that Woojin couldn’t understand. When the powder settled, Woojin stared at Felix, his face hot and he knew he was probably bright red. Felix was peeking out from the bushes and as he looked between Woojin and Chan, it seemed to dawn on him what he had just interrupted. “Oh,” he said softly, moving to hide behind the bushes again. “Whoops.”

“I’m terribly sorry for my brother,” Chan said, letting go of Woojin’s arm. Woojin just shook his head, muttering something about it being fine. Chan cleared his throat and Woojin took a deep breath, straightening his back. Great, now things were awkward between the two of them.

“Anyone want to have a snowball fight?” Felix asked, still hiding behind the bushes. Woojin looked towards the bushes and he was about to say something when a ball of snow hit his back. He spun around, only to see Jisung standing in the bushes on the other side, eyes wide as he looked between Chan and Woojin.

“Oh,” he breathed, unclear if his cheeks were red due to embarrassment or the cold. “I-I did not mean to interrupt anything my lord,” he stuttered, fear rising in his eyes. Woojin glanced over at Chan and Chan was about to say something when Felix threw some snow at him.

“Jisung, run!” he yelled, bolting off to the side and Woojin saw something flash in Chan’s eyes, a glint of mischievousness, before he chased after Felix.

Woojin had never had a snowball fight, but he had read about them. He remembered when he read the books that he thought ‘hm, can they really be this funny?’. Apparently they could. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed this much.

He wasn’t sure how long they were out in the snow, laughing as they threw tried to hit the others and avoid the snow that was thrown their way.

He was out of breath as he stopped for a second, trying to catch his breath as he laughed. A gentle snowfall had started and he looked up at the gray sky for a second; it had started to darken as evening approached. He let out another laugh, happiness bubbling in his chest and he looked down; he caught Chan’s gaze on him.

It was like time stopped; like nothing else existed around them. Woojin felt his breath hitching and his heart stuttering as he stared at Chan, blond hair and fair skin so pale against the white behind him but his dark coat in such a contrast.

Chan just stared back at him. Neither of them said a word, they just stared at each other and in this moment, Woojin felt convinced. Chan was in love with him too.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


“You’ve almost been here for a year now,” Hyunjung said, leaning back in her chair. She was sitting in the grand chair at the end of the table, Chan’s chair, but Woojin didn’t question it. “One or two months left, but almost a full year. That’s a lot of time.”

“It is,” Woojin agreed as he took a sip of his wine. Felix hummed in agreement, nodding as he drank the blood. “I’m very… thankful for everyone treating me so well here though.”

“Of course!” Felix said quickly, blood still on his lips and Woojin just shook his head, fond smile on his lips as he gestured for Felix to wipe his lips. “Oh,” he said sheepishly, licking the blood off his lips.

“No really,” Woojin said, taking a deep breath and Hyunjung’s eyes softened. “I didn’t-” He could feel emotions building up in his chest and he cut himself off, lowering his head as he tried to get in control of his voice.

“Woojin, dear,” Hyunjung cooed and Woojin looked up, blinking rapidly. “You’re just as important to me as Felix and Chan. You’re dear to both Felix and Chan, of course we want to make you feel welcomed and comfortable.”

“But you didn’t have to… not when I arrived,” he whispered and Hyunjung chuckled, her face bright as she smiled at him.

“We’re a broken household Woojin,” she said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. “Full of people needing a family, you were no exception. We just wanted to provide you with a home and make you feel comfortable.”

“Thank you,” Woojin murmured, swallowing hard. He hadn’t expected to be this emotional over dinner. He took a deep breath, straightening his back. “Have any of you seen Chan?” he asked, changing the subject. Hyunjung gave him a knowing look before shaking her head.

“Sadly no,” she said and Woojin hummed. “It seems as if my heartbeat hides every time I come to visit,” she continued, glancing over at Felix. “You wouldn’t happen to know why that is?”

“I think brother dearest is…” Felix trailed off, glancing over at Woojin, “avoiding things.” He looked back at Hyunjung, smile on his face. “Last time I saw him today was in the garden,” he continued, shrugging. “He said he had something to do.”

“Oh,” Woojin said softly and Felix hummed. “When did you see him?”

“Like… this morning maybe?” Felix shrugged. “He’s probably not there anymore.”

“I see…” Woojin said, trailing off and his hand came up to brush his fingers over the small necklace. “Where did Chan get this necklace from?” he asked, immediately regretting asking as sadness flashed in Felix’s eyes.

“It was our mother’s,” he said, small smile tugging on his lips. “Chan always wore it after… after they were killed,” he spoke slowly and Woojin glanced over to Hyunjung. She was smiling, fondly and Woojin’s heart felt heavy.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“No,” Felix said, shaking his head. “It’s okay. I’m just glad it holds fond memories now… rather than just being a painful reminder of our parents.”

Woojin hummed, taking a deep breath. “Do you think I should… give it back to him?” he asked but Felix shook his head again.

“He gave it to you all those years ago,” he said and Hyunjung nodded, leaning forward to lean her elbows on the table. “He wants you and no one else to keep that necklace.”

Woojin nodded, not knowing how to reply. He settled for just continuing to eat his dinner and engaging in small talk as Hyunjung and Felix began to speak about every day matters. He still couldn’t take his mind off Chan. Where was he?

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


Woojin’s room was dark as he entered, the darkness of night giving him little to no light and the only source of light was the candle he was holding and the light coming in from the hallway behind him. He walked through his room slowly, knowing where the furniture was located and he placed the candle on the bedside table. He picked up the candle that was already sitting on the table, lighting it up with the help of the other candle, providing him more light.

He turned around, hands grasping at the hem of his white shirt but he stopped as he spotted a small piece of paper on his dark green sheets. He furrowed his brows as he reached out to pick it up.

 

_‘Come to the garden. I have a surprise for you. Love, Chan’_

 

Woojin had seen Chan’s writing before, delicate and soft strokes of his pencil. It was truly stunning. As Woojin stared at the words, he noted how the strokes were not as smooth as they initially looked and how some letters were slightly crooked. It looked like Chan’s handwriting but maybe he was… Woojin swallowed, eyes shifting around the room. Maybe Chan had been nervous.

He gently placed the note back on the bed, taking the candle he had been carrying earlier. He spun around and walked out his room, leaving the block candle on his bedside table. He would be back soon.

The castle was peaceful and quiet as he walked through the hallways, down the stairs. One of the servants were walking the halls, candle in her hand as she put out the candles decorating the walls. Woojin greeted her, giving her a little nod as he passed her by. She greeted him with a small smile, allowing him to pass without any question.

The snow had just barely disappeared from the ground, thus the night air was still rather chilly and Woojin suddenly regretted stepping out without a jacket. He took a deep breath, looking around the dark garden. There were no signs of Chan anywhere and Woojin frowned.

“Chan?” he called out into the cold night air, receiving no answer. He was about to call out for Chan again as he heard the gravel behind him creak. He spun around, heart fluttering in his chest and a smile on his lips.

The smile was quickly replaced with a look of horror as Woojin came face to face with a pair of familiar, white eyes, a burning red ring around the iris.

“Hello, little human,” Jungsoo crooned, grin stretching on his lips and his fangs gleaming in the light from Woojin’s candle. Woojin was frozen in fear, limbs locked and throat closed up. He couldn’t breathe. “I’m terribly sorry it had to be this way,” he continued and just as Woojin was about to yell, a hand was placed over his mouth and nose and someone grabbed him from behind. The candle dropped from his hands, immediately going out the second it hit the wet ground and Woojin was surrounded by darkness.

He wanted to yell out for help; he tried to yell but the one holding him only tightened their hold of him as he struggled. He could feel his chest tightening, tears welling up in his eyes. All he could think of was Chan. Was Chan okay? Had they gotten Chan before they got Woojin?

Then he lost conscious.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


There was a low murmur in the room, whispers and conversations that Woojin couldn’t fully make out as he slowly faded back into consciousness. He blinked a few times, his vision still blurry and he inhaled sharply as he realized where he was.

The room was large, dimly lit with what looked like the early rays of sunlight just barely filtering in through the blinds pulled down over the window and the few candles in the far corner. He tried to move his hands, only to realize that they had been tied up to the chair he was sitting in. Confused and scared, he began to struggle against the bindings, only to bite back a hiss of pain as the ropes dug into his wrists.

The door opened and Woojin jumped in surprise, a choked cry slipping past his lips.

“Dear Woojin,” Jungsoo spoke as he and four more men entered the room. Woojin bit his lip, blinking the rapidly to get rid of the tears that had welled up. The floorboards creaked as Jungsoo approached and stopped in front of him. He held his breath as the vampire crouched down in front of him, running his fingers along his jaw. As he did, Woojin could feel the claws brushing against his skin. “I almost feel bad.”

“Fuck you,” Woojin hissed between gritted teeth and Jungsoo chuckled, grabbing a hold of Woojin’s chin, the claws digging into his skin.

“Crude words for a prince,” Jungsoo cooed and Woojin’s stomach lurched. He felt sick, scared as his heart hammered in his chest but he tried to keep the facade.

“Why am I here?” Woojin asked between gritted teeth, trying to hold back the sob that threatened to slip past his lips.

“I want to get to Chan,” Jungsoo replied calmly, moving his hand from Woojin’s chin to his neck. “I want him to hurt, I want him to be angry. Then I want to kill him.”

Woojin opened his mouth to reply but instead let out a pained yelp as Jungsoo dug his claws into his skin, breaking it.

“He seems to hold you dear,” he continued, pulling his hand back and the sob that had been building up in Woojin’s chest finally bubbled to the surface. In the faint light, Woojin could see a sickening grin stretching Jungsoo’s thin lips and his stomach churned. “I want to see how upset he’s going to be when he gets here, seeing you all broken.”

Woojin wanted to say something, but he was unable to get a word past his lips as he stared at Jungsoo, fear locking his whole body in place. His lips were trembling and his eyes widened as he watched Jungsoo raise his hand.

The slap echoed through the room and Woojin cried out in pain. Before he even could look back at Jungsoo, another vampire landed a punch on his other cheek and he choked on a sob as the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

“I hate that I have to hurt you,” Jungsoo said as someone landed a punch against Woojin’s ribs and Woojin leaned over, head lowered and his breathing was getting heavy. Jungsoo’s laughter echoed, distant and almost drowned out by his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Another punch was aimed against his ribs and Woojin swore he could hear a crack. He cried out in pain again, tears welling up in his eyes.

A cold hand was placed on his chin and tilted his head up. He blinked rapidly, the warm tears rolling down his cheeks as he met Jungsoo’s eyes, the red rings around his pupils seemingly glowing in the dim light.

“You’re pretty,” he cooed, nasty grin stretching his lips and Woojin exhaled loudly, pulling away from his hand. “I think I’ll enjoy watching you bleed,” he continued. Just as Woojin was about to muster all the courage he had to reply, the door was slammed open and another vampire entered.

“Master,” they said and Woojin’s stomach lurched. “He’s here.”

“Perfect,” Jungsoo said, glancing over at Woojin. “Is it just him or does he have anyone with him?” he asked, receiving a mumbled of ‘just him’. His grin widened. “Please greet him like a much welcomed guest.”

The vampire nodded, turning around and closing the door to the room again.

“What do you think, doll?” he asked, voice sickeningly sweet and Woojin’s gut twisted. He felt sick, a sour taste rising in his mouth along with the taste of blood. “Excited to see your knight in shining armor?”

Woojin wanted to reply, to curse him but a sudden ruckus from outside the room interrupted him. He took his eyes off Jungsoo, looking towards the door instead. Jungsoo chuckled, straightening his back as the other vampires in the room hunched over, muscles tense as they waited for whatever was on the other side of the door.

His heart was pounding in his ears, almost deafening and Woojin just prayed that Chan wasn’t alone. He couldn’t be sure, but he suspected that the whole house was filled with people that worked for Jungsoo.

There was a loud thud as something impacted on the door and Woojin jumped in surprise. His eyes flickered around the room, his breathing fast and heart speeding in his chest. Please let Chan be okay, please let Chan be okay.

With a crack, the wooden door was broken and thrown off its hinges.

Chan entered the room and memories flooded back to Woojin. It felt familiar, the situation. Chan’s eyes were red, glowing in the darkness and with the help of the light from the outside he could see the blood staining his hands and white shirt. The white shirt was torn at the front, one of the sleeves just barely intact. There was a lot of blood but very little of it seemed to be Chan’s, as Woojin could only see a cut on his arm.

“Chan, my dear,” Jungsoo cooed, stepping around the stool Woojin was sitting at and he brushed his fingers over Woojin’s hair. “How nice to see you again.”

“Don’t fucking touch him,” Chan hissed, his voice low and twisted, reminding Woojin of the blood moon. He opened his mouth to say something, but cried out in pain as Jungsoo dragged a claw down the side of his cheek, breaking the skin.

His vision was getting blurry but he could still see Chan lurching towards Jungsoo, only to get stopped by the other vampires in the room. He kept his eyes focused on Chan, despite his vision blurring with tears and he just felt so helpless. He tried to pull at the ropes that held his wrists together, only to freeze in place as Jungsoo whispered in his ear.

“Do you see this, doll?” he said and Woojin exhaled, his whole body tense with fright. “It seems like your prince charming won’t be able to save you.”

Another loud thud was heard, followed by a growl and Jungsoo took his eyes off Woojin. The vampires that had been rushing towards Chan were all on the floor, Chan was breathing heavily, eyes still glowing in the dark. The front of his shirt was torn open and he was covered in scratches, the biggest one over his left eyebrow.

“I said,” he growled between heavy breaths, “don’t touch him.”

Jungsoo took a deep breath, standing up straight as he pulled his sleeves up. “What would you do, to save your little prince?” he asked, voice growing low and twisted. Woojin clenched his jaw, trying to pull his hands out of the ropes again.

“Anything,” Chan said and Woojin froze, eyes wide as he stared at Chan. Chan took a deep breath, suddenly looking like himself, except the red eyes, and he met Woojin’s gaze. “I’d do anything for him.”

“That’s sweet,” Jungsoo cooed, approaching Chan. Chan snapped his head around, taking his eyes off Woojin to look at Chan. “Then I’ll just take your life and let him go,” he said before lunging for Chan.

Everything was a blur and Woojin was only human. Despite being used to the darkness, he still couldn’t make out much of what happened. Maybe they were just moving too fast for him to see. He continued to struggle against the ropes, he needed to get _out_ , but when Chan cried out in pain, he froze again.

It was as if the world had stopped and Woojin watched in horror as Chan stumbled to his knees, blood splattering on the stone floor. His head was lowered and he coughed, more blood staining the cold floor.

“I thought you would put up more of a fight,” Jungsoo said, sounding almost disappointed. A sob slipped past Woojin’s lips and Jungsoo looked back at him, grin stretching on his lips. He glanced back at Chan, who was still kneeling on the floor, breathing heavily and one of his hands pressed against his abdomen. Jungsoo raised his hand, the deep crimson blood that stained his claws catching the faint light in the room.

Woojin’s heart leaped as he realized what Jungsoo was about to do. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came. He couldn’t yell, his words stuck in his throat.

Just as Jungsoo was about to bring his hand down, there was a sudden flash of white. Hyunjung was wearing white, parts of her dress stained with blood already.

“You better back off or I’ll make you,” Hyunjung hissed, her grip around Jungsoo’s wrist tightening. Before Jungsoo could even reply, she tightened her grip even further, twisting his arm and like a toothpick, snapped the bone with a loud crack. Woojin felt sick, his vision starting to swim as Felix entered the room as well.

He couldn’t hear what Jungsoo growled as he backed away from Hyunjung, arm hanging limply at the side, but he could see Chan, despite bleeding profusely, stood up.

“Chan,” he whispered as Felix began to undo the ropes around his wrists. Chan glanced over his shoulder, sparing Woojin the briefest of looks before turning back to Jungsoo. The vampire was backed into a corner, eyes wide as he looked between Hyunjung and Chan.

“I knew you were a lowlife, Jungsoo,” Hyunjung growled, taking a step closer to Jungsoo. “But to stoop this low?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Hyunjung,” Jungsoo said, the confident and smooth tone back in his voice. Woojin was vaguely aware of Felix pulling him up on his feet, he was too focused on Hyunjung, Chan and Jungsoo.

“You dare come and kidnap one of my heartbeats,” she continued, her voice cold as she stepped closer. “I do not take lightly on that. I’ll make sure you’ll never be able to lay a finger on any of them.”

Jungsoo was about to say something when his eyes snapped over to the door and a grin stretched on his lips. Rustling came from outside and before Woojin could even react, three more vampires entered the room.

“Okay we’re getting you out of here,” Felix announced, voice hushed as he began to pull Woojin towards the door. The thoughts were rushing through Woojin’s mind and he didn’t know what he should do.

“Felix, I-” he protested, starting to struggle a little in Felix’s grasp but Felix held him tightly as they exited the room. The last thing he saw before getting pulled out of the room was two of the vampires grabbing a hold of Chan. Chan was already injured. Panic washed over Woojin and he began to struggle even more in Felix’s hold.

“Woojin you can’t go back in there,” he hissed as they entered the hallway. It was as if his ears were filled with cotton, Felix’s voice distant and a sob tore through Woojin’s chest. He didn’t know what to do and he slumped a little in Felix’s arms.

There was a yell, a pained one that was so clearly Chan’s and Woojin inhaled sharply, his heart hammering in his chest and blood rushing in his ears.

“Let me go!” he cried, starting to struggle again as he tried to get back into the room. “I- I need to- He- I can’t just-” he blabbered on, his breathing heavy and voice choked with tears. He _needed_ to be with Chan.

“Woojin,” Felix said, his voice expectedly authoritative but still gentle. Woojin tried once again to get out of Felix’s grasp but it was to no use. He slumped in Felix’s arms, sobs finally bubbling to the surface and he cried as Felix’s held onto him. “He’ll be fine. Hyunjung is there,” Felix whispered soothingly. It didn’t calm Woojin down.

Felix pulled him away, further down the corridor. It was dark and cold, corpses of guards laid on the sides and there were patches of blood on the cream carpet. The rays of morning were filtering in through the windows but this morning, Woojin felt nothing but dread.

There was still a ruckus coming from inside the room, as the door was still open but the inside of the room was dark and Woojin wasn’t able to make anything out. There were cracks as bones snapped and pained cries, none of them were Chan’s.

There was a pause, low murmures coming from inside the room followed by a wet, sickening sound and a crunch as if a skull had just been crushed. Then silence.

The only thing that could be heard was harsh breathing from inside the room and Woojin’s choked sobs. Felix’s tightened his grip of Woojin, trying to keep him upright as footsteps began to sound.

Woojin could swear that his heart stopped for a second as Hyunjung exited the room, entering the dark hall, with Chan. She crouched down, placing Chan’s still body on the cream carpet and the blood immediately began to stain it. Hyunjung’s usually neatly styled hair was messy, stingy and matted with blood. Blood covered most of her face, centered around her mouth and the front of her white lace dress was soaked in crimson.

She threw Felix and Woojin a glance before looking back at Chan. His shirt was almost completely torn off, originally white fabric completely red by now and Woojin’s heart broke as he saw all the wounds covering his body. But worst of all was the huge gash over his torso, skin pulled back and intestines exposed.

Woojin stomach lurched and he averted his eyes as Hyunjung began to check on Chan, hands gently touching his face, his neck and lastly, his chest.

“Felix,” Hyunjung said, her voice flat and tone serious. Woojin’s heart was racing, beating so loud in his ears he could barely hear Hyunjung. “Bring Woojin here,” she continued and Woojin snapped his head up.

He let out a shaky breath, leaning on Felix for support as they went up to Chan. He sat down on his knees beside Chan, another sob slipping past his lips.

“Talk to him, Woojin,” Hyunjung instructed, her voice strained as she brought her own wrist to her lips, sinking her teeth into her own skin. She brought her bleeding wound to Chan’s lips, feeding him some of her blood.

Woojin took a deep breath, reaching out a trembling hand to take Chan’s hand. His claws had returned to nails, his hand still stained with blood. He laced their fingers together, giving Chan’s cold hand a squeeze as he looked back at Chan’s face.

“Chan?” he whispered, voice cracking. Chan remained still, eyes closed and lips slightly parted after Hyunjung had fed him.

Dread washed over him as he realized that Chan wasn’t breathing. He looked at Hyunjung, his gut twisting as her expression confirmed what he had been thinking.

Chan was dead, or dying.

“Chan,” he tried again, voice strained. He was vaguely aware of what Hyunjung and Felix were doing, but he turned all his focus to Chan. “If you can hear me,” he mumbled, bringing Chan’s hand up to his lips, “come back.” He swallowed hard, pressing a soft kiss on Chan’s knuckles, the blood still wet and smearing on his lips but Woojin didn’t care.

“Continue talking to him,” Hyunjung said, her voice wavering and behind her, Felix let out a choked sob. “It’s not… W-we can still-” She inhaled sharply, placing her hand on Chan’s chest. “Come on little heartbeat,” she whispered and Woojin tightened his grip on Chan’s hand, heart aching as Hyunjung rubbed small circles on Chan’s chest. “It’s not your time yet.”

Felix tried to say something, but his voice was choked, thick with tears as he reached out to weakly grasp at the remains of Chan’s shirt.

“Come on Chan,” Woojin said, voice trembling and he lowered his head for a second, blinking as tears fell from his eyes. “Don’t leave us.”

There was another pause, Woojin’s heart pounding in his ears and Felix’s sobs breaking the silence in the corridor. Hyunjung stared intently at Chan’s face, trying to find any signs of life and Woojin could see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I-is he-”

“No,” she replied flatly, pulling her hand back and away from Chan’s chest, instead reaching for Woojin’s hand. “Here,” she said softly. Woojin let go of Chan’s bloody hand, reaching out to let Hyunjung take his hand. As she took his hand, she glanced up to meet his gaze; something flashed in her eyes and she took a deep breath, placing Woojin’s hand against Chan’s chest, above his heart.

“Is… Is this going to work?” he asked, voice small. Hyunjung didn’t reply instantly. She murmured something to Felix and Felix sniffled, nodding as he moved around a little. His hand was cold as his fingers brushed against Woojin’s hand, placing his small hand on Chan’s chest.

“It will,” Hyunjung mumbled, voice thick with tears and she didn’t sound that convinced herself. Woojin swallowed, trying to push down every bit of doubt in his chest as he looked back on Chan’s still face. “Come on,” she whispered, almost like a prayer, and Woojin’s heart ached. She placed her hand on top of Woojin’s, pressing it firmer against Chan’s skin.

There was a heartbeat of deafening silence. The three of them held their breath, eyes fixed on Chan’s face.

Then Chan inhaled sharply, back arching off the floor.

Relief washed over Woojin, along with more tears rolling down his cheeks. Hyunjung exhaled, bowing her head and Woojin could have sworn he heard her sob. Felix burst into tears, pulling his hand back from Chan’s chest to cover his face.

“Chan?” Woojin whispered, voice wavering as he reached out to brush his fingers along Chan’s jaw. Chan’s breathing was heavy, his lips parted as a low, pained cry slipped past his lips. “Can you hear me, love?”

“Yes,” Chan breathed, just barely audible to Woojin’s human ears. His eyes fluttered open and Woojin couldn’t hold back the sobs. He took Chan’s hand, squeezing it tightly as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Chan’s arm.

“Never leave me,” Woojin sobbed, fear still digging into his heart.

“Never,” Chan whispered, sounding so broken, weak and fragile. Woojin sobbed again as a hand was placed at the back of his head, cold fingers tangling in his hair. “Never.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww yeaaaaaaah one chapter left uwu how did y'all like jungsoo?
> 
> thank you for reading <3 you can find me at twitter @pinkpunchmango and on curiouscat @sparklegay1337


	4. Sun and moon and stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _But the beast was nothing but a gentle and lonely prince._

 

 

 

 

“Why did you-” Woojin cut himself off, his voice wavering dangerously and he swallowed hard. Chan was sitting in front of him, his pale skin beaten, bruised and bloodied. The huge gash over his torso was already starting to stitch itself up but Woojin knew it could still get infected, vampire or not. “Why did you rush in alone?” he asked softly, sitting down in front of Chan, basin with warm water on his side. “You could have died.”

Chan didn’t reply, he kept his head low and his breathing shallow. Woojin could hear a small crack every now and then as his ribs repositioned themselves, returning to their original place and healing.

Woojin bit his tongue as he dipped a clean rag in the water, he placed a hand on Chan’s thigh before he pressed the rag against the skin around the gash. Chan flinching, a pained hiss slipping past his lips and Woojin, trying his best not to cry, bit down on his tongue. He grimaced as a coppery taste filled his mouth.

“You’re bleeding,” Chan whispered, voice barely audible and he looked up to meet Woojin’s gaze. As soon as he met Chan’s eyes, Woojin’s heart squeezed painfully in his chest and he swallowed the sob that bubbled up. Chan’s face was bloody, an open wound across his left eyebrow, just narrowly missing his eye and his bottom lip was split and blood from the vampire he had killed smeared across his cheek. But what hurt Woojin the most was his eyes. When Woojin first met Chan, his eyes had been cold, calculating and the look in them so guarded. As they had gotten to know each other, they had softened, becoming expressive and so full of life and happiness, a glint of something always present. But now, that glint was wiped away, his eyes filled with worry and sadness, glossy as he looked at Woojin.

With a sharp inhale, Woojin broke the eye contact and he dipped the rag in the water again, bringing it back to the gash.

“You shouldn’t-” Chan hissed as Woojin cleaned his wound. He sighed, shoulders slumping. “I’m sorry.”

Woojin snapped his head up, meeting Chan’s eyes again. “What are you sorry for?” he asked, reaching up to place his hand on Chan’s cheek, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Another silence filled the air and Chan wrapped his cold fingers around Woojin’s wrist, turning his head slightly to press his soft lips against Woojin’s palm. He closed his eyes for a second, before opening them and he stared out into nothing.

“I’m so sorry for bringing you into this,” he whispered, letting go of Woojin’s hand. Woojin let his hand drop to his thigh limply before reaching for the rag again. He placed his free hand on Chan’s chin, tilting his head upwards so he was looking at Woojin and he began to gently wipe the blood off his face. “I never wanted to bring you in harms way,” he continued, voice still barely audible as Woojin leaned closer to get a better look of the wounds.

“You never intended to bring me in harms way,” he replied, his heart picking up speed in his chest. “You brought me out of an abusive home, offered me a new one and-” he cut himself off, a sob bubbling in his chest. He swallowed hard, pushing it back. “You took care of me when no one else would, protected me and…” he took a deep breath, “loved me.”

Chan exhaled, breath shaky and Woojin swallowed hard before mustering up the courage. He leaned in, pressing his lips against Chan’s. Chan immediately melted against Woojin, a hand coming up to rest at the back of Woojin’s head, fingers tangling in his dark hair. Woojin had intended for the kiss to be short but Chan gently tugged Woojin closer, his lips coaxing Woojin’s open to deepen the kiss.

The kiss came to a halt as Chan attempted to lean closer but ended up pulling back with a pained hiss.

“Please be careful,” Woojin murmured, voice trembling and he moved his hand from Chan’s cheek to brush it over his hair. Chan’s eyes were glossy, but the sadness was muted and replaced with adoration. In this moment, emotions just overwhelmed Woojin and he was unable to hold back the sob.

“Don’t cry,” Chan whispered, reaching out a trembling hand to brush the back of his fingers over Woojin’s cheek. “Please don’t cry.”

“Why are you-” Woojin inhaled sharply. “Why are you like this?”

“Like what, love?” Chan asked and another sob bubbled in Woojin’s chest. Woojin blinked through the tears, vision slightly blurry as Chan gently dried the tears off his cheeks.

“Why do you… Why did you just-”

“I need you to breathe with me,” Chan instructed gently and Woojin inhaled, then exhaled. His breathing slowly calmed down and he looked into Chan’s eyes, his heart aching.

“I was so scared,” Woojin whispered, voice thick with tears. “I could have lost you.”

“I’m sorry,” Chan murmured, sadness flashing in his eyes as Woojin pulled back to reach for the rag again. “I’m so sorry,” he continued as Woojin cleaned off the rest of the blood.

“Just… rest,” Woojin mumbled and Chan nodded, exhaustion written all over his face. “Rest and we’ll talk later.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How is he?” Hyunjung asked as Woojin exited the room. She had cleaned up, changed from the bloody dress to a simple white shirt and black pants. She had a cut on her cheek, faded as it slowly healed together.

“He’s sleeping now,” Woojin replied, voice wavering and Hyunjung exhaled loudly, looking him over. He felt exhausted, drained and just _empty_.

“Let’s get you cleaned up a little, shall we?” she said softly, pulling Woojin towards his bedroom. As they passed a servant, Hyunjung quietly instructed them to get warm water and something for Woojin to eat. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled. He hadn’t even processed how hungry he really was.

Hyunjung opened the door to his room, leading Woojin inside and to his bed. He sat down, mind still racing with a million thoughts as Hyunjung lit a few candles around his room, providing them with some light.

“How are you holding up, little one?” she asked and Woojin looked up. She looked worried as she sat down beside him on the bed. Her eyes still held a gleam of red in them but they were dimming, slowly returning to their normal, warm brown.

“I-” he felt the words get stuck in his throat and he bit his lip. “I don’t know,” he admitted, voice cracking and shoulders slumping. His chest felt tight, his eyes burning with tears and his mind just raced with so many thoughts. “I’m really tired.”

“Oh, heartbeat,” Hyunjung said, brushing her hand over Woojin’s hair and Woojin could feel a sob bubble up in his chest as she spoke. He leaned into her side, crying and she let him. Everything just washed over him and it felt like the dam broke. Hyunjung hummed, rubbing her hand against Woojin’s back as he cried, letting him cry it all out.

“Do you-” He inhaled sharply. “Do you really mean that?”

“Do I mean what, love?” Hyunjung asked, voice gentle and soft as she continued to run her hand up and down Woojin’s back.

“Heartbeat,” Woojin whispered, his voice cracking and he sniffled. “Y-you called me that earlier. Do y-you-” Another sob bubbled up in his chest. “Do you mean it?”

“Of course I mean mean it,” Hyunjung murmured and Woojin sniffled. He straightened his back, pulling away from her and he dried his cheeks. Hyunjung took a deep breath, reaching out to gently take Woojin’s hand and held it tightly. “I’m just an old, lonely vampire. But you have become so dear to me, you give my cold heart a reason to beat.”

“I-I…” Woojin stuttered unsure of what to say. Hyunjung just waited patiently for him to find the right words. “Thank you.”

“For what, heartbeat?” Hyunjung asked softly, rubbing her thumb over Woojin’s hand. Woojin opened his mouth to say something, but a knock on the door interrupted him. “Enter,” Hyunjung called. A second later, the door was pushed open and two servants entered. One of them was carrying a basin and the other a tray with food.

As they placed the basin on the bedside table and the tray of food on the bed, Hyunjung gave both servants a little nod and a murmur of ‘thank you’. Both servants gave Hyunjung a small bow before leaving the room.

Hyunjung sighed, reaching for the small rag and dipped it into the water. She placed her cold hand on Woojin’s chin, holding his face still as she began to clean his face.

“Thank you for… everything…” Woojin whispered as Hyunjung worked to clean the blood off his face. He blinked, feeling tears well up in his eyes. “I-I was scared,” he added, voice barely a whisper and Hyunjung’s eyes softened.

“It was a very terrifying situation you were in,” Hyunjung said, brushing some of Woojin’s hair away from his forehead. “It’s okay to be scared.”

“I-I-” he stuttered, tears rolling down his cheeks and Hyunjung smiled, drying the tears with a gentle hand. “I’m really tired.”

“Let’s make sure you can get some rest,” Hyunjung said, inspecting Woojin’s face before placing the rag to the side. “Eat something first,” she continued and Woojin nodded, turning to the tray of food. “When you wake up tomorrow, everything will be fine,” she assured him and Woojin nodded, staring at the food.

Everything would be fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Woojin came back to consciousness, he was slowly becoming aware of the hand brushing gently over his cheek. He opened his eyes, squinting at the sudden light and it took him a second to focus his eyes. As soon as his vision cleared, he could see Chan looking down at him. He was wearing a simple white shirt, open and the bandages wrapped around his torso peeking out. There was a ring of red around his iris and his eyes were filled with worry.

“Good morning,” Chan murmured as Woojin sat up, grimacing as pain flared in his ribs. He felt sore, his body aching and heavy. “Are you okay?” Chan asked, worry lacing his voice and Woojin nodded, moving so he was sitting at the edge of his bed, facing Chan.

“I’m okay,” he said, nodding his head again. There was a pause and Woojin reached out to take Chan’s cold hand. Chan flinched, but he didn’t pull back. “We need to talk.”

“We do,” Chan said softly, shifting his gaze down to their hands and he brushed his thumb over Woojin’s hand. Woojin looked down as well, chewing on his lip as he gave Chan’s hand a squeeze.

“I’m in love with you,” Woojin said, looking up to meet Chan’s eyes. Chan’s eyes widened and Woojin swallowed, keeping his gaze locked with Chan’s. “You knew that, right?” he asked when Chan didn’t reply.

“I…” Chan trailed off, taking a deep breath and he looked down. “I guessed. I just didn’t… I couldn’t believe it. So I chose to… ignore it.”

“Why?” Woojin asked, swallowing hard. His heart was racing in his chest, blood rushing in his ears. “Why wouldn’t you-”

“Why would you love me?” Chan asked, looking up to meet Woojin’s eyes again. He looked so tired, so exhausted and sadness was swimming in his eyes. “Why would you love me, Woojin? I’m a beast, I kidnapped you and I almost killed you.”

“Chan,” Woojin said softly, letting go of Chan’s hand to instead cradle his cheek. “I told you. You took me out of an abusive household, you saved me and brought me home. I love you with all my heart and I-” He could feel a sob building up in his chest and he paused, taking a deep breath. “I don’t think I’ll ever stop.”

“But I-”

“Please,” Woojin pleaded, voice cracking. “I am so in love with you. Don’t turn your back to me now.”

Chan inhaled, eyes glossy as he looked into Woojin’s eyes. Woojin stood up, his hands remaining on Chan’s cheek. He brushed his thumb over his cheekbone; Chan made no attempt to leave.

“Please stop running,” Woojin whispered, leaning down, ignoring the faint ache in his chest, and closer to Chan. Chan exhaled, breath fanning over Woojin’s lips. “No more running.”

There was a pause as Chan’s eyes softened. “No more running,” he murmured, pressing his lips against Woojin’s.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin knew Chan was trying to hide the pain and discomfort from him, but Woojin could see it as clear as day. The red in Chan’s eyes lingered, a thin band of crimson just around his irises and the wound across his eyebrow was slowly healing. It was weird, as Hyunjung, despite not being just as wounded as Chan, had healed up in about three days. Woojin was under the general impression that vampires healed up quickly.

“You’ve been pacing back and forth for about twenty minutes,” Felix said, not taking his eyes off the book in his lap. He was curled up in one of the large armchairs, the soft and plush crimson pillows almost swallowing him.

“Why isn’t Chan’s wounds healing?” Woojin asked out loud, pausing his pacing for a second before he continued. “You vampire heal quickly, don’t you?”

“We do,” Felix said in agreement, closing his book. “I fear brother dearest is just… slightly malnourished,” he continued and Woojin stopped his pacing, turning to Felix.

“He’s what?” Woojin asked, tilting his head and furrowing his brows.

“Malnourished,” Felix repeated calmly, adjusting the sleeves of his dark yellow shirt a little. “When we get injured like that, a lot of blood has to be used to heal us. As you know, we mostly drink… hm,” he trailed off, rubbing his chin. “Preserved blood, I guess would be the best way to describe it.”

“So what… what would help him?”

Felix pressed his lips together, wiggling a little among the pillows around him and before he sighed, running a hand through his pale blond hair. “Fresh blood,” he finally said, fangs poking out as he bit his lower lip. “Blood right from the source.”

“I-” Woojin swallowed hard. “Where do you get your blood from?” he asked, wanting to take his mind of Chan for a second. Felix was quiet, biting his lip.

“You know how Hyunjung travels around to make trading deals?” Woojin nodded. “Well… there’s this system. If a village we’re in a deal with sentence a criminal to death…” Felix took a deep breath, chewing on his bottom lip as he studied Woojin’s face. “Well they’re brought here and drained on blood. We keep the blood stowed away for as long as possible. It’s not… the best, according to Chan and Hyunjung, but it works just fine and it’s better for us to have these deals than to wage wars against a dozen villages just because we have a fine taste.”

“You haven’t… bitten a human?” he asked carefully. Felix shook his head, gray eyes wide as he blinked at Woojin.

“Never,” he confirmed, shrugging a little. “I mean I… No, I’ve just never had the chance nor the…” he trailed off, shrugging again. “I just never really felt the need to try it?”

“Oh,” Woojin said, tilting his head and Felix smiled a little. “You’re a very peculiar little vampire, you know that?” he asked and Felix’s grin immediately stretched wider.

“I try,” he said and Woojin laughed, his heart feeling a little lighter, just the slightest. He knew he still needed to talk to Chan, but talking to Felix somehow made him forget about the current troubles.

“How’s Jisung?”

“He’s good,” Felix said, leaning back in the armchair. Woojin hummed, sitting down in the other armchair, still looking at Felix. “He was a bit shaken when… everything happened. But he’s good.”

“You two are very cute,” Woojin said and Felix grinned, placing both hands on his cheeks.

“Thank you,” he said, still grinning widely and Woojin couldn’t help but smile. The worry about Chan was this gnawing in the back of his head but he felt better, calmer. He knew what to do now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin carefully pushed the door open, peeking his head inside. The room was dark, the only source of light was the moonlight filtering through the large windows and the single candle on the bedside table.

“Chan?” he called out softly, closing the door behind him. He scanned the room, his eyes quickly finding Chan as he was standing by the window. Silver light bathed Chan, reflecting off his blond hair and white, loose fitting shirt. As he spun around, Woojin could see the bandages around his torso peeking out under the low cut neckline.

“Woojin,” Chan said softly, a hand over his stomach where Woojin knew the gash, raw and still unhealed, was. “What’s on your mind?”

As Woojin approached, Chan only raised an eyebrow, tilting his head a little. Woojin took a deep breath, mustering all the courage in his body and as he reached Chan, he placed a hand on Chan’s cheek, thumb brushing over his cold skin as he leaned in to greet Chan with a kiss. He could feel Chan freeze up for a second, before relaxing and lips softening against Woojin’s.

“Oh,” he said softly and Woojin couldn’t hold back the smile. Chan chuckled, brushing the back of his hand over Woojin’s cheek. “I could get used to this,” he mused, leaning in to kiss Woojin again. This time, the kiss was deeper, more eager and they only parted when Chan let out a pained hiss. He pulled back, body slumping forward and he bowed his head a little to look at his torso.

“It still hasn’t healed,” Woojin said, worry lacing his voice and Chan snapped his head up. “I talked to Felix and he said you needed fresh blood to heal.”

“Felix is still young,” Chan hissed, teeth bared in a snarl. “He doesn’t have enough knowledge about these things. I would advise you not to listen to him.”

“I think you underestimate your brother. He’s very bright,” Woojin said, wrapping his fingers around Chan’s wrist. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard before meeting Chan’s gaze. “I want you to bite me.”

“You want me to _what_?” Chan hissed, eyes narrowing as he tried to pull back his wrist but Woojin kept his grip around it firm. “I’m not going to bite you, Woojin,” he said, voice softening along with his eyes. In the weak silver light of the moonlight, Woojin could see the fear reflecting in them. “I can’t hurt you,” he whispered, so low Woojin almost didn’t hear it.

“I’m okay with you drinking my blood,” Woojin murmured, letting go of Chan’s wrist to cradle his face in his hands. He leaned his forehead against Chan’s, their noses brushing together and he kept eye contact. Chan looked so frightened it hurt Woojin to the very core of his being. He brushed his thumb over Chan’s cheekbone. “I am willing to give my all to you.”

“But what if I lose control?” Chan asked, voice wavering and lips trembling.

“You won’t,” Woojin murmured, nuzzling his nose against Chan’s. “I trust you to never hurt me.”

“Are you certain?” Chan asked, pulling back and Woojin let go of his face. He just nodded, tugging the collar of his white shirt down, tilting his head back. Chan exhaled, breath shaky and gently guided Woojin to a wall, pressing him against it. “In case you would… get weak knees,” he said softly and Woojin hummed, head still tilted back and breathing calm. “I don’t-”

“I’ll be okay,” Woojin reassured him and Chan hummed. He leaned closer to Woojin’s neck, pressing his lips against it and Woojin’s heart leaped. Chan kissed Woojin’s skin, letting his lips just linger for a second before he opened his mouth.

When the sharp fangs pierced his skin, Woojin let out a small gasp and he clenched his jaw at the slight pain. It wasn’t as much pain as it was discomfort.

Chan pulled back only to place his lips back over the now open wound. Woojin’s hand quickly found its way to the back of Chan’s shirt, grabbing a weak hold of it as Chan pressed him up against the wall.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but when black spots began to cloud his vision, Woojin knew that he was starting to lose too much blood.

“Chan,” he whispered, but received no reaction from the vampire. “Chan,” he tried again, hands tugging at the front of Chan’s shirt. His vision was getting fuzzy, head feeling like it was filled with cotton and his breathing was becoming shallow.

Chan pulled back and Woojin felt his knees buckle under him. Black dots were clouding his vision and he focused on just trying to breathe.

“Woojin!” Chan said, voice filled with panic and he grabbed a hold of Woojin’s shoulders, keeping him from crumbling to the ground. He could hear Chan curse under his breath, probably blaming himself. Woojin shook his head, the dizziness getting worse and the black spots bigger.

“I-I’m fine,” he whispered and Chan cursed again. Woojin was about to say something, tell Chan to not blame himself for it, but he could; everything went black.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin’s whole body was aching as he opened his out and a groan slipped past his lips. He could hear rustling from beside him and he squinted as his vision cleared up.

“Woojin?” Chan asked, his voice sounding small and weak. He was standing beside Woojin’s bed, his trembling hand brushing over Woojin’s hair. The red that had been in his eyes previously was gone, as he had been fed. “Love?”

“I-I’m okay,” Woojin whispered, fumbling with his hand under the cover. As soon as he got the hand out from under the covers, Chan took it so gently in his hands, bringing it up to his lips. He pressed Woojin’s fingers against his cold lips and Woojin could feel his chest tighten.

“I’m so sorry,” Chan murmured, his eyes glossy as he looked down at Woojin.

“It’s o-”

“It’s not okay,” Chan said, cutting Woojin off. “I lost control a-and I could have lost you,” he whispered, bowing his head. Woojin gave Chan’s hand a weak squeeze.

“But you didn’t lose me,” Woojin said and Chan looked back up at him. His eyes were glossy, tears welling up and he took a deep breath. “I’m still here, love.”

“I-”

“Nothing happened,” Woojin whispered, moving to sit up. Chan helped him, still holding onto his hand and the worry in his eyes were so clear. “I’m alive and you’re better,” he said, reaching out his free hand to brush it over Chan’s cheek.

“I’ll make sure nothing happens to you,” Chan said and Woojin smiled softly, brushing his thumb over Chan’s cheek. “You’re so precious to me.”

Woojin’s heart stuttered before warmth bloomed in his chest. He let go of Chan’s hand, cradling Chan’s face in his hands as he brought Chan closer. Chan didn’t say anything, he just kept his eyes fixed at Woojin. When Chan pressed his cold lips against Woojin’s warm ones, Woojin’s eyes fell shut.

The kiss was slow, gentle and careful; they had so much time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin quickly recovered from the bloodloss, only needing a day of rest and some food. While he feared that Chan would have retreated, hid away in shame, he felt relieved that Chan didn’t. Chan stayed by his side, apologizing and promising to never bring him any more pain. Woojin only smiled, taking Chan’s hand and telling him that he was forgiven, if he brought Woojin to the clearing when Woojin felt well enough.

Two days after the incident, Chan had taken Woojin’s hand and they began to make their way through the woods again.

The early spring air was slightly chilly, the ground still wet from the snow that had thawed away recently and as they walked through the forest, Woojin could see small patches of snow still remaining where the sun couldn’t reach it.

Chan didn’t say anything as they walked through the woods, he just held Woojin’s hand in a firm but gentle grip.

The clearing opened itself in front of them and Woojin’s smile stretched wider on his lips. The grass was still pale green from being buried under the snow but he knew that in a couple of weeks, it would have started to regain its lush green color. Woojin held onto Chan’s hand as they moved to stand in the middle of the clearing. He let his eyes wander over the trees surrounding them, before turning back to meet Chan’s gaze.

There was something in Chan’s eyes, a look of something and Woojin furrowed his brows. Chan didn’t reply immediately, he just bit his lip and averted his eyes.

“What’s on your mind, love?” Woojin asked, voice barely a whisper and Chan looked back at him. The red had faded from his eyes, leaving his eyes as beautiful as they always were. Woojin reached up with his free hand to brush it over Chan’s left brow; the wound had healed but due to the slow healing, it had left Chan’s brow with a permanent slit in it.

“I love you,” Chan said, finally speaking and he gave Woojin’s hand a squeeze. “I love you with all that I am and I-” He paused and took a deep breath. “I wanted to bring you here… because it’s such a special place to me.”

“I love you too,” Woojin whispered, placing his hand on Chan’s cheek, brushing the pad of his thumb over Chan’s cheekbone.

“I want to spend a lifetime with you,” Chan said, brushing the back of his free hand over Woojin’s cheek. “I brought you here to ask… would you be willing to spend a lifetime with me?”

There was a pause, the only sound that could be heard was the rustling of leaves in the spring air and the gentle sound of birds singing. Woojin stared at Chan, his heart feeling too big for his ribcage. He was so in love.

“I want nothing more,” he whispered, keeping his eyes locked with Chan’s. “I love you so much.” He swallowed, emotions building up in his chest. “I want nothing but to spend my whole life with you.”

Chan inhaled sharply, blinking as his eyes turned glossy. As Woojin looked into his eyes, he could see that the previously white eye, had turned into a pale, grayish brown. Just as he was about to ask, Chan pressed his lips against Woojin’s and all questions washed off him as he melted against Chan’s lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunjung and Felix were both seated in the lounge area when Woojin and Chan entered. Woojin’s heart was still beating rapidly in his chest, his whole body feeling warm and fuzzy. He just felt so _happy_.

The second they entered, Woojin could just see both Hyunjung and Felix freeze up for a moment. They stared at Chan and Chan exhaled loudly, giving Woojin’s hand a squeeze. Hyunjung didn’t say anything; she gave Felix a look and Felix looked terrified, his eyes quickly becoming glossy. She sighed, standing up to approach them. As she walked up to them, Woojin could have sworn that he saw tears in her eyes.

“We need to talk,” she whispered and Chan nodded, jaw clenched. Woojin threw Chan a quick glance, confused. Hyunjung sighed, swallowing hard before looking over at Woojin. Hyunjung’s eyes were like the mirror to her soul, and Woojin could just see the utter look of heartbreak in them. “I’ll borrow him for a minute, heartbeat,” she said to Woojin and Woojin just nodded, letting go of Chan.

He watched as Hyunjung pulled Chan out of the room hurriedly, so many questions spinning in his head. He was snapped out of his daze by Felix, as the younger vampire let out a choked sob. Woojin looked over at Felix, who was still sitting in one of the armchairs, face hidden in his hands.

“Felix?” Woojin asked, taking a step towards the armchair. Felix sniffled, still hiding his face. “What’s wrong?”

There was a pause and Felix inhaled sharply, moving his hands from his face. His eyes were glossy, tears rolling down his cheeks as he quickly dried them off. Woojin furrowed his brows, his stomach churning. He didn’t have a good feeling about this.

“I don’t-” Felix bit his lip, swallowing hard as he tried to not cry even more. Woojin could feel his heart ache. “I don’t think I should talk to you about this,” he whispered, his voice wavering and cracking at the end. “You should ask Chan.”

“But I-” Woojin paused as Felix stood up abruptly.

“I’m sorry Woojin,” he said, barely audible before he turned on his heel, leaving Woojin alone with his racing mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I suppose I owe you an explanation of things,” Chan said as he closed the door behind him. Woojin wasn’t sure what to think, he was so confused about what had happened earlier. Chan sighed, sitting down on Woojin’s bed. “I’m sorry for not being clear.”

“What is going on?” Woojin asked, sighing heavily. “I’m tired of feeling confused, Chan,” he said and Chan sighed again, nodding his head slowly. “Please explain it to me.”

“Remember what I said in the clearing?” Chan said quietly, his voice barely audible. Woojin nodded slowly, recalling the memory.  When it happened it had felt like such a warm and loving moment, but now he wasn’t sure what to think. “I asked you… would you accept a lifetime with me?”

“And I said I would,” Woojin murmured and Chan stood up, moving to stand in front of Woojin. “I am willing to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how long or short this life will be.”

Chan was quiet for a moment, before reaching out to take Woojin’s hand.

“Vampires usually keep to themselves. We fall in love with other vampires and we live our whole immortal life together.”

“But?”

“But sometimes… sometimes we fall in love with humans, with beings with a set lifespan, mortals,” Chan said, giving Woojin’s hand a squeeze. “When we do… we can-” His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. “We can establish a bond with our significant other.”

“What does…” Woojin trailed off, eyes searching for something in Chan’s eyes. “What does that mean?” he whispered, almost afraid of asking.

“When you… accepted,” Chan began slowly. Woojin’s heart was racing in his chest, his mouth dry and his gut twisting. “When you accepted, I gave up my immortality.”

“Y-you what?” Woojin asked, voice trembling and his heart racing in his chest.

“I should have told you before but I…” Chan inhaled sharply, shoulders dropping and his gaze falling on their hands. “I don’t know. I was too caught up in it. You’re my heart and my soul, I do not wish to live without you.”

“What… what’s going to happen?”

“You’re going to live an expanded life, exactly how long is unclear but I’d say at least a couple of hundred years,” Chan explained and Woojin just stared, too shocked to even respond. “And when your time has come, when you pass, so shall I. When your heart does no longer beat, mine shall stop.”

“So when you called me your heart you-”

“I meant it, in every way,” Chan said, looking up to meet Woojin’s eyes. He gave Woojin’s hand another squeeze. “I do not wish to live without you.”

“And I do not wish to live without you,” Woojin breathed, voice wavering as Chan let go of his hand. He gently cradled Woojin’s face in his hands, leaning closer to kiss Woojin. Woojin all but melted against his lips, his hands finding their way to Chan’s waist. “I love you,” he murmured against Chan’s lips, grip of his waist tightening.

“I love you too, little prince of mine,” Chan whispered. “With all that I am.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Good morning,” Felix said as he sat down in front of Woojin at the table. He looked tired, exhausted and his eyes were puffy. He looked like he had been crying. “Has Chan talked to you?”

“He has,” Woojin said slowly, watching as Felix’s eyes welled up with tears again. As he sat there, Woojin suddenly realized why Felix was so upset. Felix was a teenager, a young boy who had no one else in his life but his brother and his cousin. When losing his parents, no one had been there but Chan and now Felix had immortality ahead of him, without his brother.

“I’m sorry,” Felix said quietly, rubbing his eyes. “I didn’t mean to cry a-and ruin everything. I know it’s ve-very romantic and-” A sob bubbled in his chest and Woojin could just feel his heart break. He pushed his chair back, standing up to walk around the table to Felix. When he reached Felix’s chair, Felix looked up from his hands. His eyes were glossy, cheeks wet with tears.

He sniffled, just looking at Woojin for a moment before standing up, throwing his arms around Woojin’s neck, hiding his face in Woojin’s chest as he cried. Woojin froze for a second before wrapping his arms around Felix.

“I’m so sorry,” Woojin whispered, brushing his hand up and down Felix’s back. “I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t-” Felix inhaled sharply, sobbing into Woojin’s shirt. “I don’t know how to feel. I-I don’t want C-Chan to leave me alone but,” he paused, tightening his grip off Woojin. Woojin just hummed, rubbing Felix’s back soothingly. “But I’m glad yo-you’re not… not-”

“Breathe, sweetheart,” Woojin said as Felix cried, voice choked up. Felix sniffled, straightening his back to look at Woojin.

“I’m glad you’re… you’re going to be around longer,” he said, sniffling a little while still drying the tears off his cheeks. Woojin chuckled, small smile on his lips as he ruffled Felix’s hair. “You humans live for a very short time,” he said, hugging Woojin again. Woojin held him close, patting him on the back. “I-I’m glad Chan brought you here,” he whispered, his voice slightly muffled by the fabric of Woojin’s shirt. “You’re like a brother to me and I-” He paused, hands grasping onto Woojin’s shirt. “I love you a lot.”

Woojin’s heart stuttered before warmth just bloomed in his chest. He moved his hand to pet the back of Felix’s head, tightening his grip of him.

“You’re like my brother too,” he whispered and Felix only replied with hugging Woojin tighter. “And I love you a lot.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Spring was a time for renewal. In with the new and out with the old. The fact that his lifespan had just been prolonged with hundreds of years had still not sunken in for Woojin, but he supposed it would come.

He was sitting outside in the sun, head tilted back and leaning against the backrest of the bench. The sun was warm against his skin, the air around him slightly chilly and the birds were singing. He didn’t open his eyes until the bench creaked gently when someone sat down beside him. He turned his head to look at Hyunjung.

Her expression was somber as she looked at Woojin. She was wearing a warm yellow dress, her gray hair pinned up on one side and her brown eyes so filled with sorrow.

“I should have come talked to you earlier,” she said, breaking the silence. “I’m sorry, heartbeat.”

“No it’s okay,” Woojin said, nodding his head a little. Hyunjung studied his face closely. “Chan explained things to me. I understand why you’re upset.”

“It’s not fair to either of you,” Hyunjung said after a heartbeat of silence. She sighed, her shoulders dropping. “The bond is a beautiful thing, really. I should not be selfish and dampen the mood for the two of you.”

“I’m not going to blame you, Hyunjung,” Woojin whispered and Hyunjung smiled softly, shifting her eyes over to the garden in front of them. Woojin followed suit, letting his eyes wander over the garden, over the nature that was slowly coming back to life after being buried under all the snow.

“I’m scared,” Hyunjung said and Woojin snapped his head over to look at her. She kept her gaze on the garden, her face serious but as Woojin studied her closer, he could see her lips trembling. “I know I should not think of the future, especially not when we have at least a couple of hundred years together but… when you have a long lifespan, hundred years pass in the blink of an eye.” She sighed, brushing a hand through her hair. “I’m scared of losing my heartbeat.”

Oh.

As Woojin processed what Hyunjung said, it dawned on him just how much sense it made. Hyunjung had lived without a heartbeat for so long before Chan and Felix were born.

“This thought of mine will probably fade, given time,” she continued. “And I… I am glad, despite the sadness.” She paused, taking her eyes off the nature in front of them to look at Woojin. “You being given a longer lifespan… that’s something to celebrate.”

“I’m… I’m glad I get to be around here for longer,” Woojin said slowly and Hyunjung smiled warmly, the spark of sadness still remaining in her eyes but it seemed more muted now. “I don’t want to leave.”

“I’m glad,” Hyunjung said, reaching out to ruffle Woojin’s hair. “None of us here wants you to leave,” she continued, chuckling as she looked up to the sky and the setting sun. “Chan should be back by now.”

“Oh,” Woojin said softly, standing up. But then he hesitated, eyes flickering around as he debated with himself if he should go to find Chan or if he should stay with Hyunjung.

“Go on, love,” Hyunjung said, placing her hands in her lap. “Go and find your prince charming.”

Woojin nodded, giving Hyunjung a last smile before leaving her alone in the garden, heading back to the castle.

 

 

 

_Hyunjung watched as Woojin turned around, walking back to the castle with a spring in his step and she smiled. She laughed to herself, looking down on her hands. She listened to the birds singing and the gentle rustling of the leaves. The gentle calm gave her time to think.  
_

_“Don't be selfish, you silly girl,” she whispered to herself, blinking away the tears in her eyes as she looked over the garden again. Spring was a time for renewal._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once upon a time, there was a very lonely boy. He lived in a house with his parents, but to him, they felt more like strangers. The boy was very sad, wanting nothing more than for his parents to love him like a son.

One day, a beast knocked on the door to their house. He threatened the boy’s parents to their lives and if the beast was to get their son, they would live. The parents sent their son off with a sneer, as if it had all been the boy’s fault.

Though it might have seemed scary, the boy didn’t feel all too frightened when he arrived to the beast’s castle. He somehow felt thankful. The boy was still a little scared of the beast. But the beast was nothing but a gentle and lonely prince.

The prince had opened his home for the boy, letting him in and gave him a family. The boy was thankful; he felt like he had been saved.

The lonely boy never thought he would feel love, but one day he realized that he had fallen in love with the prince. But the boy was scared. What was he to the prince? He was just a boy, a stray taken in. The boy didn’t know what to do, he was so confused.

But then the prince kissed him.

The prince loved the boy and had given the boy so much. The once lonely boy wasn’t lonely anymore, nor was the prince. They had found each other.

  
  


 

“And they lived happily ever after,” Woojin murmured, a small smile stretching on his lips as he looked at Chan. Chan was sitting in a chair beside Woojin’s bed, asleep with his head tilted to the side and his face relaxed. He looked so peaceful.

Woojin reached out to brush his fingers over Chan’s cold hand. He didn’t react, he remained sleep. Woojin shifted a bit, carefully to not make too much noise, and he sat up properly in the bed. He studied Chan’s face closely, his heart feeling so warm in his chest.

“I may not be a vampire… but...” he whispered, brushing his hand over Chan’s cheek. The smile still lingered on his lips as he sighed, a deep sigh of happiness. He was so happy here. “Sweet dreams, dear heartbeat.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus christ there we go. worst experience of my life  
> nO JK hjfjdfj i've had a lot of fun with this au and I'm praying to god that I caught all the mistakes before posting but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thank you all sooooooo much for reading and commenting TT it means a lot to me.
> 
>  
> 
> pinkpunchmango @ twt and sparklegay1337 @ cc


End file.
